Mistress of Longbourn
by beestung2025
Summary: Regency Alternative Universe. Mr Bennet's leg was badly damaged in a carriage accident when Lizzy was 16. She takes over running the estate and her father sells it to her to avoid it leaving the Bennet family after his death. Elizabeth Bennet refuses to marry to retain Longbourn for her family, happy in her duties and family life. But what is she really giving up? FD/EB HEA.
1. Chapter 1

_Regency AU. Mr Bennet's leg was badly damaged in a carriage accident when Lizzy was 16. She takes over running the estate and her father sells it to her to avoid it leaving the Bennet family after his death. Elizabeth Bennet refuses to marry to retain Longbourn for her family, happy in her duties and family life. But what is she really giving up?_

 ** _A/N:_ _Hey everyone! Thanks for your support! Love the constructive criticism, please keep it coming! And again, a reminder that this is a Regency Alternative Universe given all the unlikely circumstances. The attempt at working in historical accuracy is to help with the suspension of disbelief— it's fan fiction based on a work of fiction! There will be times I stray from what is historically accurate, though I am researching what I can to make it fun to read for all. I'll be adding historical notes and references to help move the story along. I can't post links but I always recommend Google!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

The dawn was cool and clear in late September. Harvest was coming in soon, and Elizabeth Bennet was all too aware of it. She smiled, as she rode through the fields, astride her horse in her men's riding clothes, her hair tucked into a cap. She wanted to look over the parcel of land she was considering purchasing from Netherfield Park, which would add additional tenants to Longbourn. It'd been four years since Elizabeth had taken over running the estate from her father, after a carriage accident in London left his leg too crippled to ride. It'd been two years since she'd formally purchased the estate with her dowry. She was Mistress of Longbourn, and how she dearly loved to remind herself of it. The estate was her pride and devotion, next to only her family.

Jumping a few fences as she sped along, she quickly came to Oakham Mount, part of the divide between Netherfield Park and Longbourn, her family's ancestral home. It wasn't an exceedingly large estate, but it was hers. And, under her management, she was able to make the profit yield better, investing into her sister's dowries and back into the estate. She'd always helped father in his duties, long being called his favorite child, but once it was clear he could not do all that was required to run the estate after the accident, Elizabeth firmly told her father a steward was not necessary, after all, wasn't she more capable, essentially being apprenticed since childhood? Her father laughed and agreed, though he no longer laughed at the idea now. Elizabeth had exceeded his expectations, and even his own skill with managing the estate. Elizabeth still consulted him on various matters, but all of the final decisions were hers. Looking out over Netherfield from Longbourn, Elizabeth exhaled. More of this land she would soon be able to call her own. She rode on to the specific fields she was interested in, a few acres that would pull in a small but tidy profit, and ideal for Elizabeth's plans to expand the sheep herd. She was completely lost in thought and barely registered that two horsemen had approached.

"Hallo!" A fair haired man of a medium, stocky build called to her. He sat upon a chestnut mare, on an ornately tooled saddle. His companion was far more imposing, tall and regal on his dark stallion, looking at her most curiously and with far too much intensity for her liking.

"Are you the steward of Longbourn? Only, we have just come from Netherfield. My name is Bingley, and this is Darcy. I've leased the Park for twelvemonth." The fair haired man, Bingley, continued talking as Elizabeth nodded. He didn't seem to notice that she was not a man, pulling up and tipped his elegant top hat to her. They were both well dressed gentleman. A small smile played upon her face.

Darcy pulled up as well, eyes continually scrutinizing her. He tipped his hat as well, "Well met, madam." Bingley's mouth fell open in astonishment, first at his friend, and then at the laughing person, who sweeping off her cap into a bow, set free a cascade of chocolate brown hair, still in their curling rags, tumbling past her shoulders.

"Well met, sirs. I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mistress of Longbourn." Elizabeth grinned happily at her title, one that she didn't speak often, but enjoyed the effect it had on strangers.

"Mistress?" Bingley's face still hadn't lost it's surprise. A girl, younger than him, a mistress of the neighboring estate?

"I own and run Longbourn as my father cannot. Since he has no sons and I was well suited for the position, I endeavored to make it mine."

"And have you found such a position to your liking, Miss Bennet?" Mr Darcy was attempting not to laugh at his friend, whose shock was still threatening to unseat him from his horse.

"Yes, sir. If my pride is a sin, then I fully claim it. I was hoping to purchase some of the land abutting here from Netherfield, but it sounds like it won't be available now." Elizabeth positively glowed, which Darcy admired and admonished. Pride should be kept in check, but though she had been initially been mistaken for a man, he found that Miss Bennet was, in fact, uncommonly pretty and the glow of her pride in her home accentuated it.

"The country here is tolerable. I dare say, I am used to Derbyshire which has more streams and lakes." Darcy answered, looking around. Elizabeth sucked in her breath. _Tolerable_! How could her land be just _tolerable_!

"It is exquisite here, Miss Bennet. While the land may not be for sale, I cannot say I blame you for coveting it so. I find myself more enamored by the moment." Bingley smoothed over the smarting he could see happening; damn Darcy's smart mouth!

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. So very kind of you. I would say that my father would like to call upon you, but to be frank it would be easier if you would like to call upon him. He does not move well, but is always looking for opponents to play in chess and backgammon aside from myself and my sisters." Elizabeth smiled at the olive branch, and extended her own.

"Sisters?" Mr Bingley asked.

"Yes, I have four sisters. I am the second eldest. We've all learned to play chess and backgammon to divert my father in the evenings." Elizabeth didn't want to spend too much time talking about their unorthodox home life, though she was sure they'd soon find out. It was an unspoken, but well known fact in the neighborhood that she performed the duties of master of Longbourn while her elder sister Jane, had all but taken over mistress duties.

"Very nice. I have two sisters myself." Mr Bingley nodded. "Darcy here has a sister as well." Mr Darcy nodded curtly.

"You are not the eldest, and yet you are the Mistress of Longbourn?" Mr Darcy asked with interest.

"Yes, having been at my father's side much of my childhood, I learned much about running an estate. After his accident, it felt natural that I would be the one to take over, being essentially a willing apprentice since I was but five years old." Elizabeth blushed slightly, looking down and smoothing her steed's mane.

"I understand. I took over Pemberly from my own father when I was not three and twenty." His expression had softened, and Elizabeth looked up, studying his profile when he wasn't holding himself with such rigidity. She nodded.

"It is a burden, but one I gladly bear." She flashed a bright smile, and Mr Darcy allowed a small one upon his features. Elizabeth looked at the sun's perch in the sky, and with the tightness in her stomach, she figured it was probably time for breakfast.

"Are you both coming to the Assembly tonight?" She asked brightly, readying herself for the ride back, tucking her hair back into her cap.

"Ah, yes! My butler had mentioned that a Sir William Lucas had dropped off an invitation to us, when he heard that Netherfield was being let. We will definitely be in attendance." Mr Bingley smiled brightly, while Mr Darcy scowled.

"Mr Darcy, do you not like to dance?" She smiled handsomely at him and Mr Darcy mastered his features.

"Ah, Darcy here just isn't fond of crowds of strangers. But surely, Darcy, you will dance?" Mr Bingley asked his companion brightly.

"Perhaps" was the only answer.

"Well, Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, I bid you a good day. I must take my leave now, but _perhaps_ I will see you this evening." Elizabeth's smile played upon her lips as she tried to keep a straight face. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley nodded and began nudging their horses away.

"Good Day, Miss Bennet!" Mr Bingley called brightly as Elizabeth Bennet cantered off. Fitzwilliam Darcy looked at him, an inscrutable expression upon his face.

"Charles, why don't you start back and I'll catch you up? I want a last word with Miss Bennet." Mr Darcy left no time for an answer before nudging his horse after her.

"Miss Bennet! A word!" Mr Darcy called as he caught up with her, half a field a way. They slowed to a trot.

"Yes, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth looked at him with curiosity.

"May I have a dance this evening?" Mr Darcy asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I would be honored." Elizabeth smiled, blushing slightly.

"Until tonight then. Miss Bennet" Mr Darcy tipped his hat and turned his horse around quickly before spurring it on quickly in the other direction.

"What a strange man." Elizabeth thought to herself. "First, he mortifies my pride in my land and now he asks me to dance?" She shifted in her saddle as she urged her horse towards home. "I couldn't very well refuse him, in such a position. But, perhaps he's a better dancer than conversationalist." She decided the best person to ask, would be her dearest sister, Jane. But first, it was time for breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Historical Notes:_**

 _Of Age: 21 years_

 _Coverture: "By marriage, the husband and wife are one person in law: that is, the very being or legal existence of the woman is suspended during the marriage, or at least is incorporated and consolidated into that of the husband: under whose wing, protection, and cover, she performs every thing; and is therefore called in our law-French a feme-covert; is said to be covert-baron, or under the protection and influence of her husband, her baron, or lord; and her condition during her marriage is called her coverture. Upon this principle, of a union of person in husband and wife, depend almost all the legal rights, duties, and disabilities, that either of them acquire by the marriage. I speak not at present of the rights of property, but of such as are merely personal. For this reason, a man cannot grant any thing to his wife, or enter into covenant with her: for the grant would be to suppose her separate existence; and to covenant with her, would be only to covenant with himself: and therefore it is also generally true, that all compacts made between husband and wife, when single, are voided by the intermarriage" (William Blackstone's Commentaries on the Laws of England )_

 _Femme Sole: An adult woman who has never been married, or has been divorced or widowed. Able to own property and sign contracts in her own name._

 _Dowries are discharged to a woman's husband in the event of her marriage and the husband agrees upon a settlement amount that is held as savings for a woman in the event of her husband's death—not the dowry itself. This is why with marriage contracts, there are settlement papers that are agreed upon and signed._

 _Entails that default to the male heir were common to keep estates together, so that in the event of no sons, an estate such as Longbourn would not be split up between all of the daughters. In this story, to appease the point of the entail, Elizabeth's purchase would mean that she would retain Longbourn so it would not be split up. An opportunity not yet considered by Elizabeth is that a property that is desired to not be split up in the absence of sons could be given to a daughter and her husband, provided the husband takes her last name to continue it on._

 _Teaser: How will Mr Collins to agree to consent to breaking the entail? What are the details in the property transfer written between the solicitor and Mr Bennet? Is it legal with Elizabeth not being of age? How will others receive news of the transaction? Will it stand under scrutiny?_


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy rode quickly back towards where he left Bingley, who was meandering slowly towards Netherfield, clearly impatient for Darcy to rejoin him.

"Darcy, what was that all about?" Bingley asked when his friend was abreast again and they moved into a trot.

"I asked her to dance this evening." Darcy replied softly

"You did what? By your own admission, you only dance with ladies you're well acquainted with lest they get the wrong impression!" Charles Bingley threw back his head and laughed. "And here you go, asking a girl in trousers riding astride with her curls still in rags to dance with you! You sound like me, dear chap."

"Tis true. I have acted like you in the most peculiar way. Perhaps I'll acquire your perpetually cheery disposition too" Darcy laughed with his friend.

"Now that might be a bit much. The Master of Pemberly being jovial with everyone may ruin that reputation of yours in Town."

"And Lord knows I need to be withdrawn should I survive that vipers pit. I think it's the way they claw at me that I don't like." Darcy said evenly.

"And yet, every eligible bachelor is envious of you. You attend a ball and it's impossible to have a dance without a girl that has first been turned down by Mr Darcy." Charles replied, smirking.

"Are you jealous?" Darcy inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"God no, I've got a full view! I mean, just look at my sister. I couldn't be more close to the situation to know how awful it is."

"I won't speak ill of Caroline, but then it is difficult to say anything at all."

Charles laughed heartily. "I know. And I've told her time and again, even with frankness, but she still insists that you will come around. My parents spoiled her too much. At least Louisa was smart and married her money to Hurst's. That was a good match."

"They seem to be suited for each other well enough. He's everything your parents wanted: landed gentry." Darcy nodded in agreement.

"And now comes my own step in fulfilling their wishes— Netherfield. Or at least, a very small twelvemonth step." Charles laughed and spurred his horse onward, racing through the fields, Darcy quickly catching up. The friends slowed their horses to a walk when the house came into sight, giving the horses some time to cool down and to continue their conversation.

"That Miss Bennet is most peculiar. Owning the estate and all. I do think we should call on her father, Darcy. You play chess, maybe you'll have a worthy opponent." Charles mused.

"I do understand her burden, and a love for her home. Reminded me of how I used to speak of Pemberly, when I was newly Master. But I haven't had a good chess opponent since Oxford, you know that." Darcy smiled. "But I agree, we should call on the father. You never know Bingley, perhaps her sisters are handsome."

"Are you saying Miss Bennet is not?" Bingley smirked.

"I will give that she is uncommonly pretty." Darcy conceded. "And if she dances as well as she sits a horse, I would say I have much to look forward to this evening."

"You were looking at her legs in those trousers! I was doing everything I could to keep my eyes on her face. I nearly fell off my horse in surprise when you announced her as a woman." Bingley laughed jovially.

"That you nearly did. And yes, between her bearing and shape, under inspection it was quite clear to me immediately that she was a woman. If you were observant, you would have noticed too. Which included a very shapely pair of legs."

"Darcy you sly dog!"

"One should not be remiss in their observations. After all, you met the owner of your neighboring estate and garnered an invitation to call. It is good work for before breakfast." Darcy grinned wickedly, but gave his friend sound counsel as they reached the stables.

"I would think before the week is out we should call on Mr Bennet as Miss Bennet requested." Darcy dismounted, where the stable hand was waiting for his horse.

"I agree. Say, Taylor is it?" Bingley dismounted and asked the servant who was attending his horse.

"Yes, sir. Stable Master Taylor." The man nodded.

"Do you know the Bennet family?" Bingley asked.

"Why, yes Mr. Bingley. They're a prominent family in the area. Longbourn abuts this property to the South." Taylor responded.

"And Miss Elizabeth Bennet, does she really own Longbourn?"

"Yes sir. She bought it with her dowry, after she started running the estate, after Mr Bennet hurt his leg. Did you meet her on your ride this morning? She's quite a sight, a lady like her wearing her estate clothes." Taylor grinned.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked dryly.

"Meaning no disrespect, sir. We're all used to it here, in the neighborhood. Miss Bennet is a favorite of everyone's. I've known her since she was small child and climbing trees with my boys. But a lady in trousers, riding astride like her Papa… it makes us all proud of her." Taylor smiled warmly.

"I nearly fell off my horse in shock, to be honest." Bingley laughed. "Proud you say?"

"Yes, she's always done what was best for her family. The estate was to go to some distant cousin after Mr Bennet died, but after that carriage accident ruined his leg, Miss Lizzy insisted that she was to use her dowry to buy it so they'd always have their home. The money then went to her sisters for their dowries. Her mother is still in awe that Miss Lizzy would do such a thing, refusing to marry to keep the home for them and run the estate. But one look at Miss Lizzy, and you can see how much she loves the land and the people. My brother is a tenant on Longbourn, and has always had the best of treatment from the Bennet family." Taylor finished his praise with a very broad smile, the rest of the stable hands within earshot nodding approvingly.

"That would be something to be proud of" Darcy agreed. "Thank you Taylor. We're to call on Mr. Bennet this week— anything you can suggest for us to recommend ourselves?"

"Just a keen mind. Mr. Bennet is a quick witted fellow, and loves to play chess. All of his daughters play against him. Smart as whips, that family." Taylor replied.

"They sound quite wonderful. I look forward to meeting and dancing with them at the assembly tonight!" Bingley announced. "Thank you, Taylor. We'll be needing the carriage at 7 tonight. I don't anticipate needing the riding horses again today." Bingley and Darcy nodded, before heading into the house to wash before breakfast.

"Miss Lizzy. Well she sounds much like the Master of Pemberly indeed. All duty and family." Bingley laughed quietly to Darcy.

"Ah yes, but the Mistress of Longbourn has more against her than I ever did. My holdings are larger, but she has an additional three sisters on top of the one we both have, and she gave up the life she expected whereas I simply took on what was expected of me. I am a man, whereas she is a woman. I do wonder how she manages to deal with business. I can't believe she gets the best of treatment, with prejudice against her sex in running an estate." Darcy commented absently.

"Darcy, my good fellow, sounds like you admire her." Charles couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"With eyes like hers, what is there not to admire?" Darcy shot back.

"So it wasn't just her legs you admired." Bingley countered.

"Charles, do be quiet." Darcy sighed as they entered the house. "Not a word to the rest of your family. I want to see their reactions at the assembly tonight."

"What good fun! Agreed." Bingley clapped his friend on the shoulder and happily made his way to his wash basin in his dressing room, whereas Darcy ordered a bath. He scrubbed the vanished traces of early morning dew caked with dust from himself and thought about his encounter with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mistress of Longbourn: a woman who refused to marry so that her family would keep their home. He tried considering why she would think that she could not marry, but reminded himself that her property would be her husband's until his death. She could not hold property as a married woman. He reasoned that the right man would assist her in running it, and surely there must be some local lad who would fill the role of husband for her. But why give it up entirely? The only way to ever be truly sure. The only way to remain in control. And Fitzwilliam Darcy knew all about the need for control, family and duty. He knew it much too well.

At breakfast, he was still pondering the enigma of Elizabeth Bennet when Caroline Bingley's shrill voice rudely invaded his thoughts.

"Mr Darcy, I was thinking of taking a stroll through the gardens today. I feel my walk yesterday didn't afford me a full appreciation of their beauty. Would you care to join me?" Caroline Bingley was much like her brother, medium build, slightly stocky and fair haired. She practically whined at Darcy about the walk she wanted to take.

"Ah, no, Miss Bingley. I cannot. Your brother and I are meeting with his steward today. I'm afraid it'll be a lengthy appointment and then I have letters of business to attend to this afternoon. Perhaps your sister would enjoy walking with you?"

"Caroline, I think a walk would be just lovely. We can gather the last of the summer flowers for arrangements." Louisa answered. Louisa's hair was slightly darker than her siblings, but was otherwise quite similar in appearance. Her temperance was more like Charles's, but had more patience to deal with their spoiled younger sister than Charles did.

"I suppose." Caroline pushed her food around her plate.

"I have an announcement to make. Tonight, we're going to an assembly in Meryton. A good night of country dance and music will be quite diverting, and then you can make acquaintances to call upon." Charles shared happily.

"I suppose." Caroline did not look happy whatsoever, but kept her mouth shut, with Mr Darcy sitting in the room.

"Oh Charles, that would be wonderful! I'm sure it'll be a lovely time. Hurst, don't you agree?" Louisa turned to her husband who nodded sleepily. Hurst was not a morning person. He was not much of a personality, but his presence exuded stability and Louisa loved him for that.

"It should be quite diverting, Charles. I look forward to it." Darcy said mildly.

"You're looking forward to it?" Caroline asked Darcy, poorly concealing her surprise.

"Why yes. Country assemblies are generally quite fun. I rather enjoy the ones in Derbyshire. It's good to meet the other people in the area without having to be very formal about everything. Plus, if one is new to the area, such as your brother, it is an excellent way to meet the local families." Darcy explained patiently, as if speaking to a child. Caroline Bingley irritated him to no end, her brother Charles knew it, but they both put up with her for the sake of their friendship.

While Darcy didn't like the London crowds, the country assemblies in Derbyshire were indeed quite fun, mostly because nobody was trying to marry him off and everyone viewed each other with equal grace, instead of the constant digging that to him exemplified Town completely. He would happily retreat to his country estate permanently, but his various duties to family, particularly as an unwed heir, meant he needed to visit the rest of the family, his holdings, and look for a wife. Plus, he had a sister of 16 to raise and look after. He knew he needed to marry and produce his own heir, but Darcy didn't want to settle for someone who couldn't take up the full Mistress duties of Pemberly. It included more than the 'accomplishments in feminine arts' heralded by society— it including caring for the tenants, assisting the husband in his duties when away, maintaining a happy staff of servants, organization of events and other things that had slipped since his mother's death. A good steward was paramount, but a good wife was also a necessity. And he doubted he would find a good wife anywhere in London society. His thoughts drifted again to the chocolate brown hair tumbling down from a cap, a laugh of genuine mirth, and twinkling amber brown eyes.

"Oh well, Louisa we should look our very best this evening. I had no idea that country social events would be quite so fun!" Caroline's mood completely changed, her shrill voice again interrupting Darcy's thoughts. Finally the meal was finished and the party went their separate ways for the day— Caroline and Louisa for a walk, Hurst to the library, and Darcy and Bingley to keep their appointment with the steward.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! I've received a few on the actual probability for Elizabeth to purchase Longbourn— I've been researching the historical entail laws, and will be working it into the plot when Mr Collins arrives. Elizabeth has one thousand pounds in her dowry, which in my story she exchanged that for Longbourn, which father and daughter did with via a solicitor (lawyer). She has no dowry in this story, just ownership of the estate. Revised some difficult flow of words and the small spelling/grammar mistakes in Chapter 1. Sorry Darcy seems a bit OOC, will try to reign him in with upcoming chapters. Thank you all for your input! Am taking everything into account!_**

* * *

"Mama, I have the best news for you if you haven't already heard." Elizabeth announced over breakfast. Mrs. Bennet who was trying to convince her youngest daughter Lydia that she should wear her hair up and not down that evening, looked surprised. Her second eldest, officially the owner and Mistress of their home, seemed so distant to her.

"Yes dear?"

"Netherfield has been let at last! I was looking at the fields this morning that I'd been thinking of acquiring and I came across two fine gentleman, a Mr Bingley and a Mr Darcy. Mr Bingley said that he was leasing for a twelvemonth." Elizabeth said confidently, knowing that her mother would be able to pick up every detail about them during her morning calls and report back to them all during luncheon.

"Lizzy, don't you think that's rather improper? Meeting two men in a field?" her middle sister Mary pipped up.

"Mary, they mistook me for a man at first. Well, Mr. Bingley did. It was early and I didn't expect to see anyone so I was dressed in my old riding clothes. He nearly fell off his horse in shock!" Elizabeth giggled, with the second youngest, Kitty, and Lydia joining her heartily. Their father hid his grin behind his paper, while Jane, frowned slightly.

"Lizzy, that's not very nice. I do hope he's okay." Jane remarked.

"Once recovered, he was very nice, quite jovial. Papa, I asked for them to call on you, hopefully to play chess." Elizabeth smiled as her father put down his paper.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Hopefully one of them can come close as my daughters are at playing the game. New opponents are always welcome." He nodded and hid behind his paper again. It was his duty to make introductions for his family, but since his accident, it was difficult for him, especially if he wanted to make a good impression. He'd had to delegate the effort via introductory letters and at times even his wife's brother in law, Mr. Philips, who was a country attorney in their town of Meryton. Thankfully, his wife's sister Mrs. Philips, was quite insistent that proper introductions be made for all the girls, and frequently held afternoon gatherings to play cards and have tea. Having no children of their own, Mr. and Mrs. Philips were more than happy to invite their nieces over.

"And Mr Darcy?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"Spotted me out, he was not fooled by my appearance. He was polite and quite genteel. Hails from Derbyshire. Said Hertfordshire was _tolerable_ because Derbyshire had more streams and lakes." Elizabeth harrumphed, chafing again at the words.

"You know Lizzy, not everyone is going to love Longbourn as much as you. Give the matter perspective. He loves his home as well. How could he not prefer it over ours, when you quite clearly feel that of your own home?" Jane reasoned.

"Jane, you are right. Even if I don't want to admit it. Either way, you all will be able to meet them tonight at the assembly. Papa, do you think you'll be feeling well enough to coming? Sir William said he'd have a comfortable chair and table set aside for you." Elizabeth smiled at her sister's kind nature, before switching to the subject the rest of her sisters were quite interested in discussing.

"Oh! How exciting! I will have to call on Mrs Long and Mrs Lucas this morning. Perhaps Mrs Lucas knows more about these gentlemen." Mrs Bennet's voice rose in excitement as Mr Bennet sighed.

"I think so, Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet, would you be so kind as to accept Sir William's offer of a comfortable place at the assembly tonight when you are calling on his wife this morning?" Mr Bennet smiled at his daughters, all of whom were looking forward to the evening's plans.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, with Kitty and Lydia shadowing Jane in the morning duties for mistress of the house, Mrs Bennet calling upon her friends, and Mr Bennet retiring to his library. Elizabeth had Mary with her for her morning rounds of the estate, before taking letters of business to the sitting room to complete. With a little time to spare until luncheon, Jane collapsed on the settee next to Elizabeth's writing desk.

"Do tell me more about these mysterious gentleman you met, Lizzy. Don't leave anything out." Jane whispered, glad she and her closest sister could sneak in some time together before the family assembled together again for luncheon.

"Well, I think Mr Bingley is more what you'd prefer in a gentleman— I couldn't tell exactly how tall he was, we were on horseback, but I don't think he was very much taller than you. Fair haired, freckles, light eyes. Very smartly dressed with a blue coat. Most pleasant manners and so jolly! He was very happy about the land and his estate." Elizabeth described for her sister, who closed her eyes and tried to imagine him.

"He sounds like a dream" Jane murmured. "And Mr. Darcy? What of him?"

"He'd be quite handsome if he wasn't so… proud? His whole presence seemed to be looking down at everything, but now and then, it was like a little bit of a kinder person would slip out. He said he was three and twenty when he had to take over from his father the management of their estate, and well, I don't think the circumstances were like ours. I think he lost his father young." Elizabeth turned over in her head the memory of her conversation with Mr Darcy.

"How sad! How old would you say they are?" Jane pondered.

"Mr Darcy must be less than thirty, I would guess. Mr Bingley is under five and twenty. But we didn't discuss much. The only age mentioned was when Mr Darcy mentioned how old he was when he took over his estate Pemberly in Derbyshire."

"Pemberly? Why does that sound familiar? You know, I think that's the estate near where Aunt Gardnier grew up." Jane tried to remember.

"Dear Jane, I think you're right. Aunt Gardnier did say she grew up in Derbyshire, and that must be where Lambton is. I guess I'll ask Mr Darcy about it tonight." Elizabeth supposed.

"Oh, are you planning on continuing to talk to Mr Darcy after his insult against Longbourn?" Jane laughed.

"Jane, after I started back, he caught me up and asked for a word. He asked to me to dance. I was in no position to refuse." Elizabeth blushed, confiding in her sister.

"Oh Lizzy, that's marvelous! Tell me, what does he look like though? You've only described him as proud and handsome."

"He has dark, curly hair. Not tight curls, but soft ones. He has these brown eyes that seemed to stare right through me, as if he could guess all of my secrets by looking at me! He seemed very tall and regal on his black stallion. If I was any other woman, I may have swooned." Elizabeth giggled, letting go of her worries as Mistress of Longbourn and instead slipping into the twenty years that she was. Jane grinned at her sister, happy to see the weight temporarily lifted from her shoulders.

"Though, I was thinking to myself on the way home, hopefully he's a better dancer than conversationalist!" Elizabeth continued, Jane joining in her giggles.

"Well, we will take extra care to make you the most handsome woman at the assembly tonight!" Jane announced resolutely.

"Oh Jane, you know that will always be you. But I will be glad for an evening of diversion." Elizabeth laughed.

"I will never marry, Jane. I am already married to Longbourn. It's my duty to provide a home to my family. If I marry, we all lose Longbourn." Elizabeth turned serious again.

"Oh Lizzy, the right man wouldn't make you give up Longbourn. Perhaps he'd move here, or hire a steward for Papa." Jane's heart broke for her sister. Her sense of duty meant giving up a whole life of her own. Before she could say anything else, or hear her sister reply, luncheon was announced.

Mrs Bennet, already an anxious woman prone to fits of nerves prior to her husband's accident, was all a-flutter at luncheon and clearly over excited. Elizabeth and Mr Bennet exchanged a look, knowing Elizabeth would need to insist her mother rest during the afternoon to calm herself. Despite this, Elizabeth was very interested in hearing news about the gentlemen she had met that morning.

"Mr. Bennet, Mr Bennet! I have learned all about these gentlemen when I visited Mrs Lucas this morning. It is the talk of the neighborhood! Mr Bingley has five thousand a year with plans to fulfill his father's last wish of purchasing an estate, while Mr Darcy— Mr Darcy has ten thousand a year! A very old, very fine family indeed. And so rich! Oh, should Mr Bingley marry one of our daughters! Girls, girls you will need to take extra preparation this evening! He would be a most advantageous match for my pretty and accomplished daughters." Mrs Bennet gloated as she presided over the mistress's place at the table. Despite Elizabeth's current ownership and management of the estate and Jane taking over the mistress duties as their mother's anxiousness increased, the seating at the table remained as it ever was, with Mr Bennet and Mrs Bennet as Master and Mistress of Longbourn, out of both respect and comfort of memory.

"I am sure he will pick me, mama. I am the tallest!" Lydia announced with a triumphant glance at her sisters.

"Lydia, just because you are the tallest it does not mean you are any less silly. At sixteen years and out in society, it is very important for you to act with more propriety. Otherwise none of you will have husbands." Elizabeth stared her sister down in her continuous effort to tame her youngest sisters, whom their mother often encouraged in their silly behavior. If their mother was any indication, this silliness led to anxiousness, and it was not becoming. Even if Elizabeth didn't plan to marry, her hopes for her sisters were high, so long as the entire family acted with decorum. There were times that she and Jane wondered how they had been gently bred with such an influence on their persons. Elizabeth surmised that their time in London with their Aunt and Uncle Gardnier prior to Papa's accident must have had something to do with it. Trips to Town were all but unheard of now, with Elizabeth and Jane taking on more and more of the estate duties.

"Lizzy! Come now, Lydia is so sweet. She will make an excellent wife." Mrs Bennet looked fondly at her youngest, negating much of Elizabeth's efforts in correcting behavior.

"Elizabeth is right, my wife. Lydia is one of the silliest girls in England. It would be much more pleasant if she were not so silly." Mr Bennet intoned, trying to help Elizabeth but only succeeding in upbraiding his wife in front of the family. Mr Bennet's best efforts often ended in this fashion, which despite her love for her father, Elizabeth still looked away with embarrassment.

"Silly or not, I will be the first to marry. I know it!" Lydia preened. Elizabeth kept her countenance still and avidly avoided eye contact with the rest of her family. She could only hope that they would be better behaved this evening, though she knew in her heart no matter what an example she and Jane set, Kitty and Lydia were quite determined to follow their mother's example. Mary, at least, thought the world of Jane's polite manners, and always endeavored to be like her. Mary lacked Jane's innate sweetness, which often left Mary seeming proud against her family.

The rest of luncheon was passed with the sisters and their mother planning what to wear during the evening, and what accomplishments they were going to refine during the afternoon. Mrs Bennet tried to insist on dancing, but Jane insisted they would have plenty of dancing during the evening and they should save that for another day. Mary was determined to practice a concerto on the pianoforte, Kitty chose drawing and Lydia decided on embroidery so she might finish the last touches on the gown she hoped to wear that evening. Jane decided she would read, while Elizabeth opted to play chess with her father, so they could discuss any new books he'd read. Mrs Bennet was encouraged quite sweetly by Jane to rest her nerves that afternoon, so that she would be bright and refreshed for the assembly. And thus, the afternoon was most pleasing for the Bennet family.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: While not a Regency scholar, I am doing my best to research topics to make this story fun for all to read. This is a work in progress, and the feedback I'm getting is incredible. I'm working stuff in as I go along._**

 ** _We're still quite early on in the story, please have patience! Characters such as Wickham, Collins and Lady Catherine have yet to be introduced! Our friends need a strong foundation before being thrown into turmoil. All in good time, my readers._**

 ** _And so it goes._**

* * *

The assembly hall in Meryton was abuzz with the news of Netherfield party newly arrived from London and their planned attendance that evening. The Bennets were no different from the other families in expressing pleasure at the addition to their community. Mr Bennet was comfortably seated with his crutch in a comfortable chair by the fire, as promised by Sir William Lucas. Having seen her father settled, Elizabeth repositioned her shawl about her shoulders and went to join her mother and sisters. Looking around, she saw that gentlemen were scarce for dancing. She would need to feign being indisposed so her sisters would have the more likelihood of partners to dance with. Elizabeth always put her family first, though she did love to dance.

Caroline Bingley knew how to make an entrance. Without the efforts of London's best hostesses to assist, she would make do on her own. Pretending to lose her slipper, she halted their party just long enough to enter as a song ended, giving the Netherfield party a most impressive entrance she thought, with the hum of noise dying down, the dance ending, everyone noticing the door opening. There, there was a most perfect entrance. She threw a triumphant glance towards her sister, missing entirely the tensing and rigidity of Mr Darcy next to her.

Darcy did not appreciate the entrance, though none of the rest of the party seemed to mind much either way. They were more acclimated to Caroline's frivolities and enjoyment of attention. While Darcy and Bingley dressed appropriately in semi-formal attire that resembled the rest of the crowd, Caroline and the Hursts, at Caroline's insistence, were dressed for a very formal ball in the first circles of London town. It was embarrassing to Darcy, such attention clearly placed on himself and Bingley. Caroline was simply too blind to realize she was the accessory to two very eligible bachelors. And then the assembly he had been looking forward to was everything Darcy hated. A look of distain settled upon his features as almost the entire assembly viewed Caroline's grand entrance. And just as quickly as the moment began, it ended. Darcy scanned the faces looking for the chocolate brown curls he'd memorized that morning. And there she was, hiding in the back, laughing with another woman, not even bothering to view the spectacle playing out in the hall.

"Into the viper's nest, Darcy?" Bingley chucked, whispering to his friend before stepping forth into the open room and being greeted by a large gentleman who introduced himself as Sir William and bid them welcome to Meryton and Hertfordshire.

"Indeed, Bingley. Indeed." Darcy muttered under his breath, as the long rounds of introductions began. Caroline laughed too loudly and too insincerely, but nobody seemed to notice. Darcy at least could feel some pleasure at her discomfort, as impolite as it would be to admit it. She overdressed to build herself up in his eyes, and yet, she looked a fool to him. At long last, it felt like an age, the Netherfield party came to the Bennet women.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, how lovely to meet you again." Mr. Bingley began with a wide smile, surveying the group before him, before his eyes caught the beautiful blonde with the expressive blue eyes.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, may I welcome you to our assembly. It is very nice to greet you again, and introduce my family. This is my mother and my sisters Kitty, Mary, Lydia and Jane." Elizabeth motioned to each in turn before her, ending with the blonde Mr. Bingley was quite taken with.

"Well met." Mr Darcy nodded, distracted by Caroline trying to move to closely to him.

"Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of a dance, if you are not otherwise engaged?" He held out his hand to Jane, who blushed and reached out to take it.

"No, sir. I am not engaged." She answered, smiling as they went to join the dance forming.

"Mr Darcy, I must say, I do think dancing is one of the more finer accomplishments of gentle society." Mrs Bennet stepped forward towards Darcy, with a look that reminded him much too much of the mothers in London who were constantly trying to marry him off to one of their daughters. While Mrs Bennet had a more attractive brood than most, the action always put Darcy ill at ease.

"I'm sure even savages can dance." Darcy responded, hoping this tedious small talk would not last too much longer.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, but do they dance well?" Elizabeth smirked at him, stepping forward into the spot vacated by Jane.

"Perhaps they do not. I believe, Miss Bennet, you promised me a dance." Mr Darcy's polite smile became more genuine in the light of Elizabeth's own. He extended his hand and to the utter amazement of her mother and sisters, Elizabeth accepted and was off. Almost immediately Mrs Bennet's anxiousness started to emerge and thankfully, Caroline and the Hursts were too astonished to notice, slipping off to the side, away from the Bennets and towards an area where they could comfortably stand by themselves and not have to make an effort to talk to anyone. Kitty and Lydia were soon claimed for partners, leaving Mary to tend to their mother's nerves. With a cup of punch and a seat near her friend, Mrs Bennet found herself chatting happily with Mrs Lucas about their encounters with the Netherfield Party. Mrs Lucas was the kindest of her friends, and was quite used to soothing her nerves. The two had grown up as girls together in Meryton, marrying well into the prominent families of the neighborhood. They'd always been pleased with themselves for their own accomplishments, but the fates of their daughters worried them both.

"Thank you for asking me to dance, Mr Darcy. I hope I am an improvement upon the savages." Elizabeth smiled warmly at her partner while they took their places in the set, Jane only registering her sister was next to her when she spoke.

"Lizzy! You're dancing! Dear Mr Darcy, my sister almost never dances in public. You have made an excellent choice!" Jane exclaimed, tearing her attention from Mr. Bingley across from her.

"I did not realize I possessed such good fortune." Mr. Darcy smiled in return to Jane, who shared a happy look with her sister before returning her attentions to her own, very handsome partner.

"And how do you know your fortune is good, Mr. Darcy? We have yet to begin the dance. What if I stepped on your toes?" Elizabeth inquired, a small laugh escaping her.

"I would have to surmise that since your figure is light and pleasing, I don't think it would hurt so very much." Darcy's sense of propriety was hard to maintain in the presence of such a woman. Really, he must endeavor harder to master himself and not be so shameless with Miss Bennet.

"Mr Darcy! What an impertinent thing to say!"

"And yet, Miss Elizabeth, haven't many of your own remarks been impertinent as well?"

"It is in my nature, ask anyone. They will tell you: Elizabeth Bennet has the most impertinent tongue."

"I would prefer to make my own observations."

"As do I. You are a difficult character to sketch, Mr. Darcy."

"Am I? I would think it would be quite easy. Ask anyone in Town, and they will call me a proud and disagreeable man. I prefer to keep it that way."

"Hmm, well you did insult Longbourn in pride of your own home. But, you then asked me to dance. So I forgive you." Darcy colored slightly at the word 'insulted.'

"Insulted? When did I manage to do that?"

"This morning on the field. You said the country was tolerable. Derbyshire has more lakes and streams."

"So you see I am a proud man. Perhaps, the inhabitants will prove more than tolerable." Darcy looked down the line of the dance, and at the rest of the crowd. An expression of coldness washed over his features, until his gaze returned to his partner.

"Perhaps not, it seems. Yes, Mr. Darcy, you are a most complex character. You are a fine dancer, however."

"I believe we did establish that every savage can dance."

"But some better than others"

"Perhaps" Elizabeth let forth the bubbling laughter that had been building. She did enjoy the banter she and Mr. Darcy shared, and he seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. He could be most disagreeable, but then in the next moment completely charming. Proud though he was, but she tried not to fault him, as she knew she was very proud when it came to Longbourn. The dance was performed with grace, as both Elizabeth and Darcy were both fine dancers. Many eyes were drawn to them, and a few whispers being traded.

"Mr Darcy, what a lovely dance that was. I thank you, but now I must see after my father." Elizabeth curtseyed with all of the fine manners instilled in her gentle breeding.

"Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of an introduction? Mr. Bingley and I have agreed we would call upon your father before the week is out, but an introduction this evening would be most welcome." Darcy bowed to his partner, marveling at how she could be so gently bred and have such wit to match her grace.

"It would please me so." Elizabeth took his outstretched arm and lead him to the fire and comfortable chair where her father was positioned with a good view of the dancing and all goings-on in the assembly.

"Father, I would like to introduce to you Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire. Mr. Darcy, this is my father, Mr Bennet. Would you both excuse me for a moment? I am in need of some refreshment." Elizabeth slipped off, purposefully leaving Darcy to meet her father alone, mostly due to the stares she could see directed her way. She would not have herself or the proud Mr. Darcy the subject of common gossip is she could avoid it. Plus, she was thirsty and she wanted to see where her sisters had run off.

"Mr Bennet, how nice to meet you, sir. Your daughter asked myself and my friend Mr Bingley of Netherfield to call upon you. I asked for an introduction, so that we may make our acquaintance." Mr Darcy bowed slightly to the sitting man.

"Well met, well met. Yes, I have heard much of you and Mr. Bingley. It is no secret my wife is a gossip. Do sit. Do you play chess?" Mr Bennet did not seem to realize he was putting down his wife by frankly naming her a gossip outright to a man he was only just introduced to— Darcy was slightly disgusted but tried to hide it. Genteel society preferred to ignore the entire subject of gossip, while the less desirous engaged in it heartily.

"I do, but it's been difficult to find a good opponent since Oxford. I played quite regularly then."

"Ah, you will be fine company, Mr. Darcy. I've been training my daughters to play as I too, have not had a good opponent since Oxford. It has only been in the last two years that my three eldest have been able to catch me up. The youngest two still dislike the strategy talks that must accompany every game until they will be adequate players. I fear they will take longer to train." Mr Bennet smiled.

"Oxford as well! What did you study there?" Mr Darcy soon found himself deep in conversation with Mr Bennet about their alma matter and chess.

Elizabeth, after seeing after her sisters and checking in on her mother—begging her in no uncertain terms and even a small threat to speak no more of her and Mr. Darcy dancing—she went to check on her father, finding him still conversing with Darcy.

"Ah, my dear Lizzy. Did you know that Mr Darcy here was top in chess while he was at Oxford?"

"No father, I did not." Elizabeth smiled. A most worthy opponent for her father. She supposed they would be seeing as much of Mr. Darcy as propriety would allow.

"I'm told, Miss Bennet, that you are quite the player yourself." Darcy returned her smile with warmth.

"Papa, you flatter me. I am not as good as he, but he lets me win once in awhile."

"My dear Lizzy, you know I would never. Your younger sisters have yet to win a game, and you've pulled off two checkmates and a stalemate in the past fortnight." Mr Bennet's pride in his daughter's talent was evident. Elizabeth blushed.

"I think it's because I play you the most often. Jane has beaten you though, has she not?"

"She has, but not one of your younger sisters has. Mary has come close though. I would say before Michaelmas she will secure her first win against me." Mr Bennet said thoughtfully.

"I look forward to as many good games as I can play, Mr Bennet. It's an infrequent pleasure to engage in a good game of chess. I don't think Charles even owns a set at Netherfield."

"I think…" Elizabeth trailed off. "There should be one in the library, unless the owners took it with them." Mr Darcy looked inquiringly at her.

"My sisters and I played there a lot as children. I remember a chess set being in the library." Elizabeth blushed again.

"I will look into the possibility. We do have a backgammon set, but while Charles and I can spend hours playing, his sister tends to interrupt us."

"Interrupt! How awful! My sisters, at least, know much better than to interrupt concentration, lest it be paid back in kind." Elizabeth's initial shock gave way to a very sly smile.

"And here I was hearing about how you were a fair and just player."

"The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war" Elizabeth quoted. "Especially in sisterly love."

"John Lyly. I see you are well read, Miss Bennet."

"A rainy afternoon needs diversions."

"And how did you find it?"

"Diverting." Darcy laughed, along with Mr Bennet.

"Well, Darcy my good fellow, I do hope you call upon us soon. You're welcome to my chessboard, and perhaps Lizzy will grant you a game as well. Be wary, she is much better at playing that she lets on." Mr Bennet stuck out his hand and Darcy shook it.

"Indeed, Bennet. I believe Bingley and I will find ourselves much diverted when we come to call." Darcy glanced pointedly at Elizabeth on the word 'diverted' as she blushed slightly. After he walked off, Elizabeth took the empty chair by her father.

"He is a very civil man, Lizzy. I rather enjoy his company. Do you enjoy his?" Mr Bennet did not bother with the talking in circles that most of his class did. He was frank and to the point whenever he could be.

"I think so, Papa. He is a most complex character though, and I cannot fully reconcile what I know of him. He can be most proud and disagreeable."

"He seems rather taken with you, child."

"Father, how would you know? I've known him but a day, and you of him for less an evening." Elizabeth replied evenly. "And what would it matter? I'm married to Longbourn. I will not set my sights on anything else, no matter how impossible."

"Nothing is impossible dear, though sometimes improbable. Longbourn is yours, and how impossible did that seem at first? But you needn't give up your whole life. We just need to break the entail. A man may be interested in taking the name of Bennet for Longbourn."

"Mr. Darcy surely wouldn't so why bring it up?"

"A man interested in one of your younger sisters would, perhaps."

"Longbourne is mine and is my husband."

"But not in the way man and wife are. Lizzy, don't be blind in name of duty." Mr Bennet guided the conversation as best he could, but knew this conversation would be one that had to be worked on from many angles. He would need to speak to Jane on it; Jane was his favorite daughter's most private confidante, and felt most similarly to Mr Bennet on Elizabeth's desire to never marry due to duty. Did his beloved Lizzy truly know what she was giving up? She was still so young.

"I promise to think over what you have said, father. Like I always do. And I make no promises to change my mind, like I always do." Elizabeth stood. "I love you, father." She bent down and kissed her father lightly on the cheek before going off to seek Jane, who finished dancing a second set with Mr Bingley.

"Do come meet them, Lizzy!" Jane insisted on Elizabeth accompanying her over to greet and talk with Mr Bingley's sisters, Mr. Hurst having walked off to find his own comfortable seat and drink. Mr. Bingley led the two Bennets over, whereas Mr Darcy was deftly avoiding conversations and keeping to himself, an eye on Elizabeth.

"Caroline, Louisa. This is Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennet. I do hope you'll become good acquaintances." Mr Bingley held Jane's gaze, showing his intent that he really hoped for her to be on good terms with his sisters. He stepped away, spotting Darcy.

"Miss Jane, I am charmed to meet you. What a lovely fan." Louisa half curtseyed to her, Caroline merely repeating "Charmed" with barely a dip in her posture.

"Miss Elizabeth, so pleased to make your acquaintance. Your gloves have such fine embroidery." Louisa half curtseyed to Elizabeth as well, followed by Caroline's repetition of "So pleased" when upon her face was a look that conveyed anything but pleasure. As ill mannered Caroline was, Louisa was gentile and kind. For all there was false in Caroline's words, Louisa endeavored to be polite and genuine. There was no need to look down on them, as Caroline did so obviously. Louisa would recommend herself as she always did, with the best of manners. Polite small talk began, with Bingley and Darcy watching.

"So Darcy, did you enjoy your dance? You should ask her for another. I have already danced twice with Miss Jane, and have only been able to catch my breath between all the partners now."

Darcy scowled at him. "Charles, you believe you are dancing with the only handsome woman in the room." Elizabeth's ears pricked up, as she heard Mr Darcy's voice not far from her position, as she was barely politely involved in conversation which took up none of her attention. She was there for her sister.

"Yes, but her sisters are uncommonly pretty, I dare say."

"Tolerable."

"But one of them—"

"Charles, be quiet. Not now." Darcy fairly growled at him.

Elizabeth sucked in her breath. Her sisters, _tolerable_? Again, what did the grand Mr Darcy have to be so insufferably proud about so as to insult her sisters. And at just that moment, Lydia went scampering by, playfully dodging a boy that not so long ago, was only a childhood friend. 'Tolerable, I do suppose.' Elizabeth thought with resign. She warned Lydia against acting so silly in public. Tomorrow, she'll be switched to shadowing Elizabeth on her duties. If Lydia was not reigned in, she'd be the ruin of them all.

"I say, is that your sister?" Caroline asked Elizabeth with the most disingenuous tone. Elizabeth decided she really couldn't stand the shrillness of Caroline's voice. She wondered how Mr Darcy could put up with it.

"Yes, it is. She's a very lively girl of 16." Elizabeth smiled at Caroline, deciding to be grateful that Lydia was her sister instead of Caroline. Perhaps, they could invite Caroline over, and make Lydia and Caroline sit near each other. That would be a lesson Lydia soon wouldn't forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** ** _Hey everyone! Thanks for your support! Love the constructive criticism, please keep it coming! I'm going to spend the weekend revising things so my historical notes are footnotes instead of author's notes in the beginning. Hopefully that will clear up confusion._**

 ** _Anyways, busted this out this afternoon and I hope that it continues to satisfy you all._**

* * *

Lydia Bennet was most displeased. She had the most unpleasant confrontation with her overbearing sister Elizabeth after the assembly last night. Today, instead of enjoying the morning with her closest sister Kitty following Jane learning the mistress of the estate duties that might be useful to her someday, she was stuck shadowing droll Lizzy in her master of the estate duties.

"Lydia, pay attention or I'll send you to the stables to muck them out with the stable hands." Elizabeth snapped.

"Lordy Lizzy, we were up so late last night and I am so tired!" Lydia complained, rubbing her eyes for emphasis.

"You will live. Now pay attention. The mistress will have to deal with the tenants as well as the master, no matter how unimportant you feel this is." Elizabeth was annoyed. She'd purposefully not let Lydia have a lie in, dragging her out for early morning duties.

"I know that. We all know that."

"Then tell me how to do my job and I will let you go back to bed. I'm certainly not doing this for my own benefit."

Lydia sized up her sister quickly. Elizabeth could always be kept to her word, but it was better to have it explicitly. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. I'd rather be in bed too. But after your behavior last night, I can't be sure that you ever listen to me."

"What did I ever do!"

"You embarrassed Jane and I while we were speaking with Mr. Bingley's sisters. He expressly wanted Jane to meet them, so if you ruined her impression with them running around with the Stewart boy, you will be very sorry indeed."

"I am sorry Lizzy, I've already said that. I did not know." Lydia mumbled, a fresh wave of embarrassment coming over her.

"One does not need to know to always act with propriety." Elizabeth softened her tone, seeing the true distress on Lydia's face. "If you can tell me, in detail, the daily duties that can be delegated out, then both of us can go back to bed until luncheon. I am counting on you Lydia, I am tired too." With that, Lydia smiled at her sister and within ten minutes, completely and accurately described all of the duties Elizabeth performed or delegated out, and for added measure, the mistress of the house duties as well.

"Mama is right, you will make a fine wife someday." Elizabeth hugged her youngest sister. They started back towards the house. "You are very smart, Lydia. And good men like intelligent women."

"Do you think so, Lizzy? Only, I was talking to Maria Lucas-"

"Maria Lucas is a sweet girl, but I would not say she is an expert on this matter. Trust me, and trust Jane. Trust Papa."

"And Mama?" Lydia asked hopefully.

"Even mama, though if you tell her I said that, she'd need her smelling salts." Elizabeth and Lydia laughed.

"We are smart women, Lydia. I've always found navigating society was like a game of chess. Being smart helps. Now, I'm not saying you should be reciting maths or the like, but be aware of everything. Be informed before making your move."

"Is that why Papa makes us play chess with him all the time?"

"Yes and no. Papa has always loved to play. We play because he trained us to be his ideal opponent. Papa has raised all of us to be ideal women."

"So Mr. Darcy—"

"Lydia, you will be the death of me. Mr. Darcy is insufferably proud and can be very arrogant. He's not going to marry anyone in our circle. But that does not mean we cannot model ourselves on the type of woman that Mr Darcy would chose for his bride."

"I think he likes you."

"I think you need more sleep. Surely it's gone to your head." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You just said I was smart! And I observed him. I think he likes you." Lydia gloated.

"You are smart, but wise is a different subject."

"You sound like Papa."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Elizabeth laughed as the sisters entered their home.

Jane was all in a flurry that morning, feeling much more like her mother than herself. She was very pleased when she saw Elizabeth return early from her duties. She didn't need to drag Lydia out so early, especially having planning the morning off, but Elizabeth was adamant about it.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! I got a note this morning!" Jane hurried to her sister, pulling the note from her apron pocket.

"Jane, hold still! Here, give it to me." Wondering what on Earth would make her sister so excited.

"An invitation to spend the day with Mr Bingley's sisters! Oh, do say I can have the coach!" Elizabeth's heart sank. She'd already sent the horses to work on the farm.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. I can have the coach pick you up, but the horses are already out for the day. I wish this had arrived earlier. Did you have any idea they'd ask for your company so soon?"

"None! I'm so nervous! I didn't think they liked me very much last night, and here I have an invitation to visit today!"

"Will my riding horse be okay Jane?"

"Of course. Thank you so much. I'll get there much quicker than walking." Jane's face glowed with the excitement of an upcoming invitation.

"Well, let's get you prepared and sent off soon— I fear it may rain, and I'd rather you get there before it does."

Jane squealed girlishly and hugged her sister. "Thank you Lizzy. What do you think I should wear? Oh goodness, what do they expect of me?"

"Wear your dress with the blue flowers. And they will expect nothing more than your sweetness. Clearly that has recommended you to them."

"And Mr. Bingley himself!" Lydia called from the stairs.

"Lydia! It's impolite to listen in on another's conversation!"

"It's true" sighed Jane. "Mr Bingley is all that is good and generous."

"La! See Lizzy!" Lydia turned around and stuck out her tongue. Lizzy made a grab for her, before Lydia laughed and darted out of reach, the three sisters played a game of chase to their bedrooms, laughing. Lizzy helped Jane wash and change into her best day gown, a pretty white dress with a print of delicate blue roses on it. A matching blue ribbon was woven into her hair, and gloves selected. Jane selected a cropped blue coat to wear as Lizzy insisted a shawl would be impractical while riding. While Jane finished dressing, Lizzy rang and ordered her horse saddled with the side saddle. Elizabeth may ride astride around the estate, but all the Bennet women could ride side saddle like proper gentlewomen. Elizabeth was not as good as her sisters with riding side saddle, so chose to walk when she was not able to ride astride.

"Okay, ride quickly Jane and be safe. Oh, I am tempted to pull the horses from the field. I do not like the look of the sky."

"I'll be fine, Lizzy. As soon as the rain lets up in the evening, I'll be home." Jane smiled.

"Of course. I'm certain that Mr Taylor is still stable master there. Do say hello for me?"

"I will Lizzy. I shall see you this evening!" Jane urged the horse forward, settling into as quick trot. She was much better in a side saddle than Elizabeth, but didn't want to take chances.

The rain came on much more swiftly than Elizabeth expected. She knew her sister should be almost there, but she could only hope. She was not surprised when the rain continued heavily into the night that her sister did not come home. Mrs. Bennet thought it was brilliant that her eldest daughter had to stay overnight at Netherfield, where she would undoubtedly get to spend more time with Mr. Bingley. Unfortunately, in the morning a note from Jane arrived saying she was ill and seeing the doctor was insisted upon by her hosts. Knowing Jane to downplay her own state, Elizabeth was not content. Putting Mary in charge of any duties that may arise in the house with their father for guidance, Elizabeth set out on foot at once to tend to her sister. The three mile walk was pleasant, but muddy after the previous day's heavy rain. Cutting through the fields Elizabeth hurried as quickly as she could, even jumping a few fences and skipping over puddles.. She barely smoothed her hair before gaining admittance to the house, with a wink from the butler, who'd known her since she was young. Elizabeth was sure she looked quite a sight, but honestly didn't care. She was shown into the dining room, where the Netherfield party had gathered for their breakfast.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet" the butler announced and closed the door behind her.

"Miss Bennet!" Mr Bingley leapt to his feet, quickly followed by Mr Darcy and Mr Hurst. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"My sister. A note was saying she was ill. How is she? May I see her? Tend to her?" Elizabeth twisted her handkerchief nervously in her hands. Jane suffering always made her distraught with worry.

"Yes, yes of course. She slept poorly and the doctor has seen her. A violent cold I'm afraid. You shall be shown up at once. Do you need anything? Tea?" Mr Bingley was awed by the love Elizabeth showed for Jane.

"No, I am fine, thank you." Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"Did you… did you walk here?" Caroline Bingley asked, looking at her muddy petticoat and freshly scraped boots.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, I did. I wanted to come as soon as I heard. Three miles is nothing if you have motivation. If you excuse me, I must see my sister." Elizabeth curtseyed and left the room, her interrogator speechless.

"What a state to shown oneself in. Worse than illness, which is a perpetual state of inelegance." Caroline Bingley lifted her nose in disdain.

"To show such love for her sister is admirable." Mr. Darcy smiled at the thought of his own younger sister, Georgiana, and how he would have gladly walked 3 miles for her. And, the exercise only seemed to brighten Elizabeth's amber brown eyes, the flush on her cheeks becoming.

Elizabeth was shown to Jane and immediately set to work wiping the feverish brow with a cool, wet cloth and caring for her sister with utmost tenderness.

"Oh Jane, I am so sorry. I feel this is all my fault." Elizabeth whispered.

"Lizzy, it isn't your fault. I should have ridden harder. Or declined the invitation. I'm such a burden. Thank you for coming to me. Who's taking care of everything?"

"Mary. I told her to consult Papa if she had any questions." Elizabeth smiled. Mary was the most sensible of all her sisters and would be fine in their absence. She and Jane had actually hoped to visit with their Aunt and Uncle Gardnier in London once Mary was ready to run things in their stead.

"That's good. I'm glad so you've come Lizzy. I didn't want to ask but I have needed you." Jane relaxed further into the pillows, happy for her sister's touch and calming presence.

"You needn't worry about asking Jane. I would do anything for you, sweet sister. Rest now. You need sleep, and the apothecary left some draughts for you." Elizabeth smoothed her sister's honey blonde hair away from her face.

Later in the morning Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst made an appearance in the sickroom, but did not stay for long, just cooing about poor Jane and how they dearly wanted her to feel better. Elizabeth stayed by her sister's side all day, and come late afternoon, at Mrs. Hurst's behest when Jane expressed concern on being parted from her sister, Miss Bingley offered an invitation for Elizabeth to stay at Netherfield so she could stay by Jane's side. A servant was dispatched to Longbourn for clothes and with a note to say that Elizabeth would stay on to tend her sister, and included instructions for Mary. Elizabeth was certain Mary was fully capable of handling the estate on her own, but still was cautious in delegating. Mary was all to happy to comply, feeling the same sense of duty to their family that Elizabeth did, and having always praised her sister's courage and determination to run the farm and estate, endeavored to emulate her.

At five thirty, Elizabeth left a peacefully sleeping Jane and went to the guest room designated as hers, thankfully quite close. She washed quickly and changed to in a clean dress and slippers that had been fetched from Longbourn. Clearly her mother had selected the clothing, as her best day gowns and dinner dresses had been sent, along with some ribbons for her hair and one of Elizabeth's favorite necklaces. She returned to Jane's bedside, but less than an hour had passed before Elizabeth was summoned to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Put in the footnotes at the bottom of chapters where they would be most helpful. I feel this chapter is rather dull, but necessary to set the stage for the next. Working on it now, hopefully to post tomorrow. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dinner was a dreadful affair for Elizabeth. The only person that cared about Jane, aside from herself she surmised, was Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy was silent and brooding, Miss Bingley was far too contrived about the matter, and the Hursts didn't seem to have one opinion or the other. Mr. Hurst was seated next to her, and upon finding Elizabeth preferred a plain dish over a spicer ragout, had nothing to say to her. Mrs. Hurst however, was proving incredibly difficult to read. Elizabeth decided to sketch her character in her mind during dinner, because it was the only thing that seemed remotely interesting. Darcy was forcing himself not to stare at Elizabeth, but was having a difficult time of it— his stolen glances leading her to think he was displeased with her presence. All Elizabeth really wanted, was to return to Jane and for them both to return home. Elizabeth had very fond memories of playing at Netherfield as a child, but the only person who had any warmth that could be somewhat reminiscent of those days was Mr. Bingley, and she barely knew him. So Elizabeth ate quietly, answered when spoken to, and listened. Aside from Mrs Hurst, she endeavored to sketch the only other characters of interest, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Bingley was remarkably transparent, an affable man who seemed overly accommodating to those he trusted. She wondered briefly how such trust was earned and kept. He had an eye for her sister, no doubt, asking Elizabeth several times how Jane was doing in the last hour. But if it was more than a passing infatuation, it was hard to tell. Elizabeth studied him nonetheless so she could relate every detail to her sister. Conversely, Mr. Darcy seemed as proud and haughty as ever as he scrutinized her, his gaze burning whenever it turned on her. Elizabeth was slightly disquieted by the infrequent but intense searching he seemed to be doing. Perhaps he was not displeased with her presence and he was trying to sketch her character as well? Jane would know. Given he wasn't giving anyone else at the table the same sort of looks, Elizabeth was uncomfortable under his eye, not knowing what his intentions were for such perusal of herself. For whatever reason, he was singling her out and she didn't care for it. As soon as dinner was over, Elizabeth sought sanctuary at her sister's side.

Caroline Bingley at once began a rant on the impertinence of Elizabeth Bennet, paying special attention to her appearance to them that morning. These were times that Darcy wished he could ignore the nonsense the spiteful bird sang as Hurst seemed to blissfully do. Darcy did his best to remain non committal in it all, whereas her brother Charles defended the love Elizabeth had for her sister. Louisa Hurst chimed in about how Elizabeth could be recommended as a great walker, which spurred Caroline on to comment again on how one could possibly allow themselves to be seen in polite company after traipsing for miles through the country side all alone, ankles deep in dirt.

"You wouldn't want your sister, dear Georgiana, doing that, would you?" Caroline appealed to Darcy.

"Certainly not" Darcy replied, thinking his sister much too fragile for such an excursion but that his own propensity to do such a thing for Georgiana very likely. Perhaps it wasn't entirely proper for Elizabeth, but neither was wearing men's riding clothes and sitting a horse astride.

"Perhaps this will effect your opinion of her fine eyes?" Caroline whined. Darcy cursed himself for his inattention in accidentally saying, when questioned by Caroline two nights before at the assembly, that he'd been enjoying the wonders of what a pair of fine eyes could do in the brow of a pretty woman, and even more so, admitting it was Elizabeth Bennet's eyes of which he was thinking!

"Not at all. They were brightened by the exercise." Darcy replied. Caroline frowned, but before she could go on, Louisa Hurst changed the topic to something less volatile for her spoiled little sister to expound upon, and one that would make their brother look less displeased with them.

"I have such an excessive regard for Jane Bennet, she is really a sweet girl." Louisa stated. Caroline took the invitation to instead belittle the other sister, which was quite a disservice to herself given the obvious regard her brother held for her.

"I wish with all my heart that she were well settled. But with such a mother and father, and such low connections— her uncle is an attorney in Meryton— I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"They do have another uncle, in London." Louisa added, attempting to soften such a speech.

"Yes, living in Cheapside in view of his own warehouses!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"If they had uncles to fill all of Cheapside, it would not make them one jot less agreeable!" Charles interjected, getting annoyed.

"It does materially lessen their chances of marrying men of consequence in the world" admitted Darcy. Caroline laughed heartily at this.

"Improbable, but not impossible." Darcy added as an aside to his friend who was rather put out by the conversation. Charles was indeed quite annoyed his sister was so obviously insulting his guests in his presence, with Louisa and Darcy being no help at all.

Louisa, sensing her brother's waning patience, suggested she and Caroline repair to their friend's sickroom for a visit before coffee. It wasn't until later, well after coffee and after Jane was sleeping peacefully again, that Elizabeth begrudgingly went down to the parlor as it would be more polite to do so than not. She expected it would be no more pleasant to sit with the party now than it had been during dinner.

Elizabeth declined the polite invitation to join them at cards, insisting she would be pleasantly diverted with a book before she should return to Jane.

"You prefer reading to cards?" asked an astonished Hurst who lived for but three things: eating, drinking and cards.

"Oh, Miss Eliza Bennet despises cards! She is a great reader and takes pleasure in little else." Caroline crowed happily.

"Such praise and such censure of which I am not deserving. I do not despise them, Miss Bingley. Nor am I a great reader. I take pleasure in a great many things when I have the time." Elizabeth used the same voice with Caroline Bingley that she used when she had to explain things to her flighty younger sisters.

"You take pleasure and have the time to nurse your sister" Charles Bingley said warmly to Elizabeth, who smiled in return. "I hope to see her well quite soon, and all our pleasure increased with her company." Elizabeth thanked him sincerely, before walking over to the side table where a few books stood. Charles offered to have more fetched from the library, but Elizabeth insisted that she could easily amuse herself with the books present. The talk turned to libraries, particularly Caroline's flattery to Darcy over the large library at Pemberly and how often he bought books. Elizabeth doubted Caroline read much, if at all.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy, is your sister much grown since the Spring? Will she be as tall as I am?" Caroline attempted to catch Darcy's attention as he was unsuccessfully avoiding on paying any to Elizabeth.

"She is now as tall as Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, perhaps taller" Darcy smiled at the thought of his sweet younger sister. Elizabeth put down her novel, at this point more diverted by the conversation around her.

"How I long to see her again! She is so accomplished. Her skill at the pianoforte is exquisite!"

"I must say, it is astounding how young ladies have such patience to become accomplished, as they all are." Charles added thoughtfully. "You cannot be introduced to one without them being recommended as accomplished.

"That is not to say that they are all accomplished." Elizabeth interjected with a teasing smile.

"Who is to say that they're not?" Charles replied with his own boyish grin.

"The common list of accomplishments is too broad. Applying the term to any woman who nets a purse or embroiders is an exaggeration. Why, I would say I know perhaps six women who are truly accomplished." Darcy added. Caroline agreed with him without hesitation, not realizing he was adding to Elizabeth's argument.

"You must comprehend a great deal in your estimation of an accomplished woman. Do enlighten us?" Elizabeth smiled serenely at Darcy, earning herself a glare from Caroline.

"Yes, I most certainly do." Darcy began before Caroline cut him off.

"To be accomplished," Caroline began dramatically, "a woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages. In addition, she must also possess a certain air about her in the manner she walks, the tone of her voice, and how she presents herself" she finished smugly.

"As well as something substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." Darcy's eyes lingered on the book still in Elizabeth's lap.

"And you know six of these women, Mr Darcy? I am surprised you know any!" Elizabeth let out a soft laugh.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex?" Darcy lifted an eyebrow.

"I cannot say I have seen all of those qualities united in a single woman." Elizabeth smiled wanly. With the protests of Caroline still sounding, and his wife frowning at the statement, Mr Hurst called the party to order to continue on with their card game. With the conversation closed, Elizabeth felt her duty to be company that evening complete. She excused herself to check on Jane.

"Eliza Bennet" Caroline said nastily after Elizabeth had left the room and the card game had resumed, "is one of those poor creatures who seeks to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing her own. It is a weak device and mean art." Darcy tried dearly not to laugh in her face.

"Absolutely. There is meanness in all the arts that certain ladies condescend to employ for attention. Anything like cunning is despicable." Darcy replied evenly.

Elizabeth, having seen that her sister was worse and having returned downstairs to tell Mr Bingley, heard the exchange as she reached to open the door. She stifled a snigger; she had to admit that Darcy, in all his arrogance, was quite good at setting Caroline Bingley in her place without her even realizing she'd been insulted. Elizabeth screwed up her courage and entered, telling the party of her sister being worse and she could not leave her. Mr. Bingley was only able to be persuaded to not send an express to London for a physician, and instead agreed with Elizabeth that should Jane not be better in the morning after a night of care from her sister, that the local doctor would again be sent for.

A housemaid brought Mr. Bingley's enquiries after Jane to Elizabeth early in the morning, and Elizabeth was relieved to give a somewhat positive answer. Jane was improved from the night before, but still needed tender care. Caroline and Louisa later stopped in to pay their regards to Jane, who was feeling overwhelmed with the amount of attention. She'd much rather be at home in her own bed, but at least her dearest Lizzy was tending to her.

A note from Mrs Bennet arrived at Netherfield, clearly fishing for Elizabeth or Jane to invite her to form her own opinion. Elizabeth kindly wrote back that she was tending to Jane with the best of care, and no further assistance was needed. The carriage should be sent on Sunday morning to bring them home by luncheon. The last was an instruction to Mary, who would see to it happening without their mother's meddling to attempt to get her daughters longer ensconced at Netherfield. At Jane's side by day, Elizabeth resigned herself to spending some time in the evening with the rest of the Netherfield party in the parlor after dinner. Most of the conversations she overheard were quite dull, with Caroline Bingley attempting to ingratiate herself to Mr. Darcy's every activity, even letter writing. Elizabeth did happily participate in a lively conversation between herself, Darcy and Charles Bingley on the sketching of characters, and character flaws. His pride, Darcy seemed to feel, was no flaw at all, though Elizabeth silently disagreed. She could not fault him when he gave his defense, but she still thought his manner could be so displeasing. She wondered if the man she danced with at the assembly was still in him, or if Caroline Bingley's presence was a reason for such a dour disposition. He was much more pleasant in passing than any time the party was assembled together, but the two seemed much at odd with each other: Mr. Darcy during the assembly and Mr. Darcy in residence at Netherfield. Darcy, conversely, was quite sure that if it wasn't for Elizabeth's lower rank in society and connections, he would find himself quite in danger as the more time he spent in her presence, the more bewitched by her he became. He attempted to withdraw, but Elizabeth's lively wit and infectious laughter inevitably drew him out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This kinda just wrote itself. Much more entertaining than the last chapter ;) Thank you for the kind reviews! Still happy for constructive criticism- we've got Wickham and Collins coming up quite soon!**_

* * *

On Saturday evening, Jane was feeling well enough to finally venture from her sickroom after taking a supper tray in her room. It was hard to tell who was more pleased— Jane, Elizabeth or Charles Bingley. Elizabeth wrapped Jane in a warm shawl and escorted her gingerly downstairs to the parlor. Upon seeing his favorite Bennet sister, Charles rushed over and took over from Elizabeth, ushering Jane to a comfortable chair by the fire. He pulled up his own chair, asking Jane repeatedly how she was before Jane was able to convince him she was ever so much better, and grateful for his hospitality and allowing her sister to tend her so diligently. They enjoyed a tête–à–tête by the fire, and the rest of the party enjoyed coffee throughout the parlor. Elizabeth insisted on pressing a cup of tea into her sister's grateful hands, thinking it a better choice for her recovering patient than coffee.

Elizabeth thought of reading again, hoping not to be dragged to the pianoforte like she was the previous evening. No sooner had she opened her book, than Darcy sat at the other end of the couch, his intense gaze upon her.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth raised her eyes to look at the man a few feet from her, glad of the largeness of the piece of furniture they shared. His mere present so close was putting her on edge.

"I was just wondering, who is running Longbourn in your absence? Your presence here has been most agreeable, I'm sure your sister has benefitted most of all, but I was under the impression your estate was in need of you." Darcy smiled at her, setting Elizabeth's heart racing and a blush creep up her neck. He decided since this was likely their last night here, he should take advantage of the conversation.

"What ever would Longbourn _need_ with Miss Eliza Bennet?" Caroline snorted in a most unladylike fashion.

"Why, didn't you know Miss Bingley? Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the Mistress, or rather Master, of Longbourn. It is her estate." Elizabeth couldn't tell if Darcy was mocking her or Caroline, being either insult or praise. Elizabeth's flush deepened. Louisa Hurst looked away in embarrassment at the proceedings, while her husband was mildly interested.

"Of all the silly things to say! A girl, not of age, owning an estate like a man!" Caroline clearly thought it was an insult aimed at Elizabeth.

"Tis true, Miss Bingley. Longbourn is my sister's. It is intended for her and her alone. She runs it with grace and finesse." Jane looked up from her conversation with Mr. Bingley to come to her sister's defense.

"She runs the estate? She owns it?" Caroline was beside herself. What sort of nonsense were these Bennet sisters trying to pull, and how was Darcy, of all people, involved in the joke?

"A laugh, you're having a laugh at my expense!" Caroline whined with a small stamp of her foot.

"We jest not, Miss Bingley. Papers have been drawn up. Since Papa's carriage accident four years ago, I have run our family estate. I am very close with my father, and our time spent together since my earliest memories included his duties on the estate. It proved to be most influential on me. It seemed most natural for me to take over. Pride may be a fault, but I am proud that Longbourn has yielded better and profits higher under my care." Elizabeth cast her eyes down at the book in her lap, one on animal husbandry that she'd had fetched for her from the library to read while Jane slept.

"That's not possible! Mr. Darcy, how is it possible?" Caroline appealed.

"The specifics I would imagine are between Elizabeth, her father and their solicitor. The estate could be in trust until she is of age. Once of age, an unmarried or widowed woman can hold property and sign contracts in her name." Darcy seemed unfazed, as he had looked into the matter himself, curious as to how Elizabeth could own property when she did not look to be of age.

"Mr Darcy is correct. I exchanged my intended dowry for Longbourn in trust when I was 18. I am to come of age in a few months. The estate is mine." Elizabeth smiled, but still kept her eyes down.

"But, why? Why would you bother with such a thing?" Caroline couldn't make heads or tails of the conversation, which was infinitely amusing to men in the room. Hurst may only have three passions, but he also enjoyed a joke at the expense of his spoiled sister in law.

"It is my home. It has always been our family's home, and I want it to remain our home. I will never marry, for I am married to Longbourn." Elizabeth looked up defiantly at Caroline, who let out a barking laugh.

"Lizzy, now, don't say that. There are options." Jane smiled from her chair at the fireplace.

"Jane, it is what it is. I am the Mistress of Longbourn and have vowed to take care of it and my family. It is where my duty lies."

"That is quite a bold opinion for one so young." Darcy replied, back to scrutinizing her.

"You cannot be so much older than myself, Mr. Darcy. And I would think as Master of Pemberly, supposedly owning half of Derbyshire, you would understand duty?" Elizabeth shot back at him. He was really being insufferable towards her tonight.

"I am eight and twenty. And yes, I understand duty, to land and family, quite intimately. But I have had more than five years as Master, and longer than you to prepare for my duty. It was always expected of me."

"I would not give up my position or my home for anything."

"So it is more than just duty that keeps you attached to Longbourn? A selfish desire, shall we call it? I shall add that to my observations." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, at it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Would you describe yourself as such, Mr. Darcy? As I don't see you offering to give up your land or family." Elizabeth's scathing words wiped the smile off of Darcy's face.

"Darcy is most certainly not selfish! His care for his sister is admirable!" Charles came to his friend's defense.

"And mine is not? My sister Mary has been delegated charge of the estate while I am here, tending to my dear Jane. Our sisters Kitty and Lydia tending to the mistress duties in Jane's absence." Elizabeth said hotly.

"What does Miss Bennet have to do with all of this?" Caroline found her voice.

"Our mother, as you have observed, no doubt," Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at Caroline, "is an anxious woman and has always been prone to fits of nerves. After my father's accident, Jane helped her with her duties. Longbourn is now run between the two of us. We have taught our sisters, for when my sisters marry they need to be able to run a household and see to tenant's needs. Being mistress of a country estate involves much more than planning parties and dinners." Caroline's mouth flopped open at the tirade, unsure of what to reply. She knew very little of country life, and liked it even less. She never quite made the connection that her dear Mr. Darcy's beloved Pemberly was going to need such ministrations that Elizabeth described.

"Why don't we have a more pleasant conversation!" cried Charles, spotting a break in the conversation and throwing Darcy a glare for starting it all. Everyone was quite uncomfortable at this point, except for Darcy who looked a little smug and pleased with himself. Charles cast around for ideas and lit upon the idea of party planning that Elizabeth had mentioned at the end of her angered speech.

"A ball at Netherfield! Let's plan one, and we can all be happily diverted. Caroline, wouldn't you like to help plan a ball?" Charles appealed to his sister, hoping to steer everyone in a happier direction.

"Ooh yes, Charles! We can plan the most grand ball!" Caroline took to the idea and change of subject instantly. While previously feeling mocked, now she could be displayed in the most pleasing way.

"Miss Bennet, as soon as you are well, we will have this ball. Name the date and it will be" Charles looked upon Jane with the most adoring smile, which was returned along with a bright blush.

"That would be wonderful." Jane said shyly.

"Even I must agree how lovely that would be." Elizabeth gave in at her sister's happiness, letting her anger and frustration slip away. "Perhaps, Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst, you would call upon us next week when Jane is well? We can discuss this marvelous ball you are planning." Elizabeth offered kindly.

"That would be agreeable." Caroline's smile did not reach her eyes, but consented.

"Ah, it is settled then! A ball at Netherfield. I am quite excited, aren't you, Darcy?" Charles clapped his hands together, grateful to have everyone no longer engaged in open hostility.

"It would be pleasing. Who am I to deny such enjoyments?" Darcy nodded, though his self-satisfied look had receded. Elizabeth's temper, he decided, was not one to get on the wrong side. And with a glare that came his way now and then, his moment of fun had placed him firmly on the wrong side.

'Blast, I am just going to be continually insulting her no matter what I say' Darcy glowered to himself. He wasn't sure why, but he desired her good opinion of him quite earnestly. She, whom he thought of as of as little consequence and with low connections, was putting him in the most grave danger and he wasn't entirely aware of it. He simply thought he was becoming a little too attached, but at this point his desire for her good opinion outweighed any doubts he had. Certainly someone's good opinion, especially a gentlewoman and mistress of their neighboring estate was someone worth seeking their good opinion. The danger he was not aware of was the one he'd dodged every time he was in London, and had since he'd become of age: Mr. Darcy was in danger of falling in love and he had absolutely no idea.

The next day dawned cool and clear, and Elizabeth woke early. She was pleased, most satisfied indeed, that she would be returning home. Her stay at Netherfield was a change from her normal duties, but she missed riding out. Her horse was here still, she remembered. Side saddle was not her preference, but an early morning ride would be just the thing to clear her head. After washing and dressing in the gown she'd initially worn to Netherfield, the least nice of her dresses, she headed to the stables to greet Mr. Taylor, the stable master and a kind soul she'd known since childhood.

"Hello Mr. Taylor!" Elizabeth called, coming to the barn. He turned and she saw that he was speaking to Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth inwardly groaned.

"Miss Lizzy, will you be riding out this morning as well?" Taylor called back to her, an unasked question in the air.

"Yes, if it isn't much trouble. The side saddle my sister rode would be most suitable." Elizabeth blushed, looking down at her skirts.

"No trouble, we'll have you saddled up in no time." Taylor motioned for one of the stable hands to work on Elizabeth's request. Soon, she was mounted and ready to ride out. As soon as she was out of earshot of the stables, Mr. Darcy and his own horse trotted up, calling to her.

"Miss Bennet, would you be so kind as so accompany me on this fine morning?" He sounded like he was in a much better humor than last night to Elizabeth, but she wasn't quite ready to relent on her anger yet.

"I'm not sure that would be entirely proper, Mr. Darcy. A kind offer, no doubt."

"You are the owner of the neighboring estate, showing a visiting estate owner the area. Surely there is nothing improper about that?

Elizabeth didn't see much way out of this without being rude, which despite her annoyance at him for the night before, she once again didn't see a way to refuse him. The man always seemed to get exactly what he wanted out of her, which vexed her to no end.

"What would you like to see in the area, Mr Darcy?" He was going to get his due one day, Elizabeth had no doubt about that. She would see to it, with his switching between insufferable arrogance and charm. It was annoying her, trying to balance the two.

"I have not been to Oakham Mount. Would you show me?" Mr Darcy asked.

"Why, that's the divide between Netherfield and my home!"

"I know. I thought it would be most suitable if the owner of the neighboring estate showed me." Elizabeth would have liked nothing more than to say no to him, but as she'd already agreed to ride out, she also had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea and worked well within the confines of an estate owner showing another estate owner around.

"I see, Mr. Darcy. Well, follow along." Elizabeth urged her horse forward but couldn't keep up a fast enough pace to preclude conversation as she wanted to keep her seat. She forgot how uncomfortable it was to ride side saddle, and was really regretting her decision to ride out this morning.

"Do you frequently ride side saddle, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked her, noticing her discomfort.

"No. I normally ride astride, as when we first met. It's more comfortable and I can cover more ground faster that way. I have neither my riding clothes nor saddle here."

"I'm sure Taylor would have provided both for you." Darcy was trying to be kind, but Elizabeth's clipped tone was irritated.

"I am a guest, it would be most improper."

"You do so much that others consider improper, and you take offense to this?

"Again, I am a guest at Netherfield."

"But at Longbourn?"

"I would be riding astride at my own home."

"You you often consider the feelings of others?"

"Don't you?" This struck Darcy. Of course he did, but giving it more thought than an instantaneous reaction, he realized her actions were more bound by society than his.

"I think I see. I'm sorry, I did not realize. My actions do not need to change dependent upon where I am." Darcy offered, hoping Elizabeth would see that he was making an effort to win her good opinion.

"No, you can always be the same. I must play a game within a game to achieve my ends." Elizabeth looked out at the crisp fall day that was blooming around them.

"You see it as a game?" Darcy asked curiously

"Navigating society to me feels much like chess, as I told my younger sister Lydia. I have to navigate as a gentlewoman and also as a master of an estate. It is two games, and to not lend impropriety to my family and ruin my sisters' chances at good matches, I have to delicately balance both."

"That is a tremendous burden." Darcy's thoughts turned again to his own sister, and how he'd only barely managed to avoid failing her, which was more chance than foresight.

"As I said when we met, Mr. Darcy, I gladly bear it. I have been able to do so much for my family, it gives me great joy. I only hope to continue to reap what I sow."

"Literally and figuratively" Darcy chuckled, the double meaning of the farming joke not lost upon him.

"Yes. Both" Elizabeth's smile was warm, infused with the happiness she derived from her work.

"And yet, you deny yourself."

"I do?"

"Marriage. You say to never marry to protect Longbourn. What are you protecting it from?" Elizabeth sighed.

"If I may be frank, I do not desire to marry. Once I thought I may be able to marry for love, but I found as I got older than I am not sure of it's existence for me. I love my family, I love Longbourn, and surely that is enough for me. I am protecting Longbourn from entail in default of a male heir, some distant son of an estranged cousin. I am protecting Longbourn from being split up between my sisters and my mother once the entail is broken, should my father die. There are more benefits to being unmarried, than losing my own home and my identity to my husband's."

"I— I never heard it put that way. There is talk in Parliament, but I'm afraid it will be a long time off before anything becomes law. I know a woman's property becomes her husband's, but why do you say you would lose your identity?" Darcy was thoughtful, and his words to Elizabeth seemed kind and well meaning.

"A married woman has no rights. It would be no different than I am now, having to hide behind my father in business. A husband and wife are one. He is always responsible no matter what her actions, and any wages she earned are his. He gives her his name. Where is identity in that?"

"Are you saying you have no identity now? I mean, not to offend you, just to understand." Darcy saw the flash of anger in her eyes disappear. "You have your father's name, you take care of your father's land in hopes it will be yours. You sign no contracts and business is managed through him. And yet, I see you have quite the identity. Instead of your father as partner, you could have a husband to help. Is help so undesirable?"

"No. I have Jane, I have my sisters. They help me."

"But they will marry and leave."

"I know."

"And you?"

"I will have Longbourn."

"And when you are old?"

"My sisters and their families will care for me. I'll name a nephew heir."

"You have it all figured out, it seems."

"I've have four years to think on it."

"You're an admirable woman, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"And I thought I was impertinent."

"You are lively."

"That's what I call my sister when she is silly."

"You have wit and intelligence. Is that better?"

"Thank you." A blush was creeping up Elizabeth's cheeks. The conversation felt much too intimate to be having with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Why did he oscillate between proud insufferable arrogance and such charm?

"Mr. Darcy, I am afraid I am not cut out to ride side saddle. I must turn back. If you continue down the road, you will come to Oakham Mount. There will be a fine trail to your right." Elizabeth reigned in her horse and dismounted. She was already sore from the uncomfortable position and could feel herself starting to slip in the saddle.

"I will walk you back, it is the least I can do." Darcy reigned in as well, dismounting and walking his horse around, so that the two could walk side by side, while leading their horses back towards the house, which was not yet out of sight.

"I guess we will have to see Oakham Mount another day. With a proper escort. Estate owner or not, as we discussed I need to watch propriety for my sisters' sakes."

"Was my request so transparent? I desired your company. I'm afraid I used you ill last night during conversation."

"It felt that way." Elizabeth pursed her lips, biting back an angry retort. If he could be nice, so could she.

"It is nice to know that the estate can run without you. You are most pleasing company."

"And here I thought you detested my presence. You have an odd way of showing it, Mr. Darcy."

"Detest? No! Caroline Bingley gets on my nerves. One cannot have an enjoyable conversation when she is around."

"And she never leaves you alone. It was amusing to watch."

"I'm glad my discomfort brought you pleasure." Darcy's familiar glower returned to his face.

"As mine brought you last night, if you remember." Darcy reddened at this.

"It was very ill of me."

"It was."

"Do you travel, Miss Bennet?"

"I haven't recently, but I may go to the lakes with my Aunt and Uncle summer next, now that Mary is at ease taking charge of the estate. It would be nice for a rest."

"Derbyshire is not that far off from the lakes."

"Is it? Well that would explain your preference for lakes and streams. I have heard the countryside is most beautiful."

"I believe so. The grounds at Pemberly are largely untouched. The walks are wonderful."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you mean to make me jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of your estate over my own"

"That was not my intention. But, should you care to visit and compare, the grounds are open."

"Is that an invitation?"

"If you'd like one. There are public areas of the house and grounds. No invitation is needed, but you have mine, should you like one."

"That is most kind of you. My aunt grew up in Lambton, I understand that is in Derbyshire."

"It is not five miles from Pemberly. I know it well."

"Then perhaps we will visit."

"Perhaps." Darcy smiled, looking at his fair companion. He was sad to note the house was quite close, and therefore this pleasant outing near an end.

"Miss Bennet, please do me the honor of visiting Pemberly while you are near next summer?"

"That sounds most lovely. Thank you." Elizabeth nodded, blushing. Mr Darcy could be so charming when he wanted to be, but why be so horrible the rest of the time? They reached the stables in a comfortable silence. Taylor and the stable hands took their horses, Taylor being unsurprised Elizabeth had returned on foot. From his brother, he knew that Elizabeth disliked riding side saddle, and was only a decent horsewoman astride, tending to her estate. He thought it was very elegant of her to request the side saddle while a guest in her neighbor's house, and told his wife so that night. The news of what an elegant gentlewoman Miss Lizzy was while visiting neighbors was soon spread quickly through the neighborhood and Meryton.

After breakfast and a stroll around the gardens, the Bennet sisters were picked up by their family's coach and ferried home, a stable hand in attendance to ride Elizabeth's horse back to Longbourn as well. Mr. Bingley was quite withdrawn for the rest of the day and evening, no one particularly noticing Mr Darcy being in a similar state as Darcy frequently kept his own council and sought solitude.

* * *

 _Historical Notes:_

 _Coverture: "By marriage, the husband and wife are one person in law: that is, the very being or legal existence of the woman is suspended during the marriage, or at least is incorporated and consolidated into that of the husband: under whose wing, protection, and cover, she performs every thing; and is therefore called in our law-French a feme-covert; is said to be covert-baron, or under the protection and influence of her husband, her baron, or lord; and her condition during her marriage is called her coverture. Upon this principle, of a union of person in husband and wife, depend almost all the legal rights, duties, and disabilities, that either of them acquire by the marriage. I speak not at present of the rights of property, but of such as are merely personal. For this reason, a man cannot grant any thing to his wife, or enter into covenant with her: for the grant would be to suppose her separate existence; and to covenant with her, would be only to covenant with himself: and therefore it is also generally true, that all compacts made between husband and wife, when single, are voided by the intermarriage" (William Blackstone's Commentaries on the Laws of England )_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This chapter was a bit more difficult to write, trying to move the story along so it didn't drag on too long. Hopefully it'll show more of what I've been attempting from the beginning. Working on the next chapter now, will get that up tomorrow. Wickham's on deck, ready to meet you all!_

 _Also, please be patient. I'm writing this as fast as I can. All I can say right now is that the plot is thickening, but it is not the end! Everything will be addresses in due course, and not everything is as it seems._

* * *

Elizabeth had never been so glad to be home, until she went to meet with her father in the library after luncheon. She thought there were estate matters to settle from while she was away. Instead, she found herself reading a messy hand, deciphering that the her father's heir thanks to Longbourn's entail had sought contact with them. Elizabeth and her father had agreed they would contact him once she was of age and Elizabeth could sign in her name, but this was several months before she was planning. She found the letter tedious and frustrating.

"He's coming here, Papa? At least he's a man of the cloth and has a patronage. No need for an estate when you have a living guaranteed for life. But how he mentions 'your amiable daughters'— I don't like it Papa." Elizabeth kept rereading the letter and felt a knot in her stomach tighten.

"Well, he will be here in a month, as it states. For a week. Might as well see what it will take to convince him to break the entail. Even in trust, if I die and he does not consent, you do not get Longbourn." Mr Bennet looked up at his daughter from his chair.

Elizabeth was displeased. "Hopefully he will be amiable himself, though judging by his hand and this letter, I would say not. What am I to do? Demand he agree to break the entail? He has a living, with a home, for life. What does he need our home for?"

"I don't know child, but I expect we will learn soon enough." Mr Bennet smiled at his daughter, but she turned away. "We can consult with your Uncle Phillips for his advice."

"I need to sort affairs from while I was gone. I'll be back later father. We can play a game of chess." Mr Bennet nodded as his daughter quit the room. He sat in silence, staring at the letter.

It was not but two days when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy came to call on Mr Bennet on a pleasant afternoon, while the Bennet ladies were refining their feminine accomplishments. Mary once again had claimed the pianoforte, while Jane was assisting Kitty with her sewing, Lydia worked at drawing, and Elizabeth was working on her French with a novel. The company was pleasant, Mr. Bingley waited his turn to play against Mr. Bennet by talking with Jane, who happily left Kitty to practicing her stitches on her own for her own embroidery and conversation with their most handsome guest. Mr. Darcy engaged Mr. Bennet in an intense and long game of chess, that left both men quite satisfied. By the end, it was quite close to supper, and both men were invited to dine with the family and they were pleased to accept. Many such calls were made over the next few weeks, Mr. Darcy and Mr Bennet engaging in chess games, finding each other a good opponent— the type they had not encountered since university. Mr. Bingley took the opportunity to be with Jane, with a game of backgammon or pleasant conversation while she sewed or complimented her drawing. Once even, he assisted Jane in her mastery of Italian. Mr. Darcy welcomed the chance to challenge Elizabeth to chess when Mr. Bennet suggested it. Their conversation was pleasant and cordial, none of the possible mocking or disdain that Elizabeth had witnessed at Netherfield. Elizabeth didn't win the game, but came very close, surprising Mr. Darcy with both her wit and skill at the chessboard.

It took a written invitation to tea for Mrs Hurst and Caroline Bingley to follow through on their agreement to visit to discuss the ball being planned. Elizabeth was sure to tell Lydia to take special notice of Miss Bingley and ensure her comfort during her call. Lydia took to the task very well, and understood Elizabeth's underlying lesson on the proper conduct of a genteel lady. In fact, Lydia's wit and charm seemed to win over Miss Bingley for the duration of the visit.

All too soon, the date of Mr. Collin's arrival came. At least it would be tempered with the upcoming ball at Netherfield.

Mr. Collins was exceedingly punctual. As stated in his letter, he was to arrive at four o'clock on Monday and that was exactly when he arrived. The housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, showed him into the library, and immediately went to fetch Mr. Bennet. It was agreed that they would talk for an hour, before Mr. Collins was given a tour of the house and grounds prior to dinner being served. Elizabeth took advantage of Jane and Mrs Bennet giving the tour to seek out her father in the library. He was sipping at a glass of port, having poured for himself and Mr. Collins. Mr Bennet was on edge.

"What does he want, Papa?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Frankly, he wants to marry one of you. I had mentioned breaking the entail and he didn't seem all that opposed, as long as he married. Apparently, that was the whole reason for his visit, to pick a wife from my daughters."

Elizabeth sat down heavily, feeling utterly disgusted. "Really, Papa? And what is he like?"

"Odious. Tedious. Can't stop talking about his marvelous patron. You will hear all about her at dinner." Mr Bennet took a long drink from his glass.

"And he wants to marry one of my sisters."

"You weren't precluded."

"But Papa! Who would manage Longbourn? I am no parson's wife!" Elizabeth exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Calm down child. No one will be forcing anyone to do anything. I told him my daughters know their own minds and can choose to accept or decline his proposal." Elizabeth sank back into her chair.

"And the entail? Will he agree to break it?"

"Only after he is married. It is his primary concern, according to his patron." Mr Bennet shook his head.

"I don't like this, Papa."

"I don't either, but his plan was to find a wife. Longbourn means little to him other than perspective inheritance."

"Oh Papa" Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. She was trying not to be set against him before she met him, but Mr. Collins lived up to the very poor expectations Elizabeth already had in her mind when the family assembled for dinner.

Elizabeth hadn't had such a trying dinner experience since she had stayed at Netherfield. Mr Collins somehow tried to insert himself into all conversations, and at times deliver lines from sermons in council on matters even as such as what ribbons to purchase during their trip to Meryton the next day prior to a whist party at their Aunt and Uncle Phillips. By the end, all but Mr. Collins and Mrs Bennet were thoroughly annoyed by Mr. Collins. The stout man of but five and twenty had the signs of premature balding, a paunch of his belly, and dark eyes Lydia insisted reminded her of crow's eyes. All of the sisters found his gaze, just short of leering, made them incredibly uncomfortable. Worst of all, Mr. Collins insisted on reading sermons after dinner in such a monotonous voice that everyone retired early for the night.

"Oh Jane, if we have to spend another evening like that I will run away to the library and shut myself in with business." Elizabeth groaned while snuggling under the covers she was sharing with Jane. Though they didn't have to share a bed since childhood, Elizabeth and Jane still preferred each other's company for their late night chats and assisting each other in preparing for bed, and getting dressed in the morning. The comfort of their routine allowed both young women to relax, a rest from their duties at the estate.

"Lizzy, please don't leave us with him. He is so tedious. Besides, Kitty and Lydia need your guidance. This will be a trying time for them to learn to deal with company of this sort."

"Jane, don't remind me. I know I have to, but surely I don't have to enjoy it. Maybe tomorrow we can have our separate diversions as normal. At least we have the whist party where we can divert ourselves and let Aunt Philips fawn over him."

"I'm sure he will love that. Too bad it isn't Lady Catherine" Jane giggled.

"The way he talks about her, you'd think she was God instead of the Lord Almighty!"

"Lizzy! What a horrible thing to say!"

"I wouldn't say it if we both hadn't observed it! He is a man of the cloth, and yet he has a false idol in Lady Catherine. The ridiculous things he has to say! How could any of us care about how much a fireplace cost in her second unused parlor?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"That is true" Jane conceded, laughing.

"Dear Jane, you are so sweet and too kind. I'm afraid someday it will be taken advantage of" Lizzy reached over to her sister to brush some hair out Jane's face.

"But I will always have you to look out for me. If only you'd let me do the same for you. You take the burden of all of us, but who is to help you?"

"You know, Mr. Darcy asked me the same question when we were walking at Netherfield. The conversation felt so odd, comfortable yet too intimate for such an acquaintance."

"Mr. Darcy said that? How strange! He is a proud man, as you said."

"And then, when I least expect it, he'll be downright charming. It vexes me, I cannot sketch his character."

"But more important, what did he say to you, Lizzy? About help with the burden of duty?"

"He wanted to understand my motives in not marrying and keeping Longbourn."

"He did?!"

"Shh, Jane! He said a husband could be just an agreeable partner as a father so why deny the help? And I said I had you and our sisters to help me. And when you all marry and have children, I'll name a son my heir for taking Longbourn when I cannot run it any longer."

"He seems very concerned and wanting to know more of your situation. Interested in you taking a husband? Maybe he wanted to recommend himself?" A huge smile broke out on Jane's face.

"Don't be as silly as Lydia. It's not like that. I can see why Mr Bingley enjoys his friendship. He can't be all so disagreeable to his friends, or his sister."

"Don't be blind, Elizabeth. Even if you don't like him, he speaks wise words."

"What, that I should marry?"

"It has always been an option."

"What about Longbourn?" Elizabeth insisted.

"What if Mr. Collins doesn't break the entail?"

"I don't know." The sisters laid in silence after that, until they both fell asleep. Elizabeth's sleep was fitful, and when she woke she felt as though she hadn't slept at all. The morning was dawning cold and clear. She would ride out, look over her lands and laden her heart with the tangible effects of her efforts with Longbourn. The stable hands were just starting their day, and she got one to assist with her horse. Her riding clothes were freshly laundered, and the soap smelled coarse against the sweet smells of the fall around her. It was November now, the harvest brought in more than the year before, more than she'd hoped. The tenants would be well provided for this year. Some even offered to sell her additional crop, which would bring their families money as well as increase her own profit. It was a good way to start the end of the year.

Elizabeth, astride her horse, started with her usual rounds. Then, on a whim, she brought herself to Oakham Mount, so she could look at Longbourn in it's entirety, a sight she desperately needed with such a tangle of thoughts and emotions boiling within her. Upon coming to her favorite spot, she dismounted and walked to the highest point, settling herself down to take in the view. She turned over in her mind all of what had happened since 4 o'clock the day before. Just a few short hours, and she felt her life undone. One of them would have to marry that horrible man. And only then he would consider breaking the entail. And only then would Longbourn be hers. It'd never occurred to her that Longbourn would not be hers. Such complications kept coming up, and she'd worked so hard to make Longbourn the best of homes to have. Even her father said her skills were unmatched. She could switch from master duties, to the mistress role, to feminine pursuits. She was constantly working, so hard, and to what end? To lose it to a parson who would run her efforts into the ground? Even if one of her sisters married with the entail unbroken, and she was allowed to stay on and keep up Longbourn as steward, she'd likely have to share a home with that fool. Even if she moved to a cottage on the grounds, she would still have to deal with him as the owner of Longbourn. Owning what should have been hers. She'd not felt so lost and overwhelmed since father's accident.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennet, I should have realized you desired solitude." A male's voice broke into her thoughts and she jumped. She hadn't even heard anyone come near, and they couldn't have been quiet with the brush.

"Mr. Darcy! What ever were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?" Elizabeth leapt to her feet, to stare the intruder down.

"Just that a fellow early riser might enjoy company or conversation. I see that I am wrong, I will go" Darcy turned, surprised at the harsh words. Elizabeth was known to him for not mincing her words, but she was always cordial at the very least.

"I am sorry. You startled me. You may stay. Company might actually be nice." Elizabeth relented. A distraction, even if it was Mr. Darcy, could sooth her overwrought self at the moment. No Jane, by any means, but an argument would certainly clear her head.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, just lost in my own thoughts."

"And not pleasant ones, it seems." Elizabeth reddened, realizing she'd been crying and hadn't noticed the wetness on her cheeks.

"It's nothing. Just… complications." She turned her face away and wiped the tears from her face, mortified that she'd been crying and Mr. Darcy of all people had caught her.

"I guess your cousin arrived on time, then. Perhaps that is the source of such complications?" Darcy asked kindly, reminded so much of his little sister who was too shamed to show her own tears to him.

"Yes."

"Let us sit then, and enjoy this wonderful view." Darcy smiled, motioning. They sat in silence. Darcy had no clue what to say, and Elizabeth was simply glad he wasn't trying to pry any further. There was something about his silent company she'd come to enjoy over the past several weeks, while he and Mr Bingley had been visiting her father. Darcy never spoke much during these encounters, and her father didn't seem to mind. Her sisters thought he was simply too proud to talk to them, though he did seem able to hold a conversation with Mr. Bingley or herself, usually on something to do with the estate or another subject none of her sisters found enjoyable. He was just so peculiar. She looked out over Longbourn, the small estate she'd dedicated the last four years and the rest of her life to— and again felt in danger of being overwhelmed.

"My cousin has insisted to our father his intention on marrying one of us."

"Us? Not just your sisters?" Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"Exactly. I am not precluded."

"That is… most unpleasant." Elizabeth laughed.

"That would be a polite way of putting it. He is a parson, gifted with the living at Hunsford. I cannot understand why he would want Longbourn."

"Hunsford? My aunt must be his patroness."

"So your aunt is the most illustrious Lady Catherine de Bourgh? My cousin cannot form a sentence without mentioning her name. I told my sister last night that I think he may have confused her with The Almighty." Darcy laughed heartily.

"Then they are well-suited. My aunt is a demanding woman and prefers those to cater to her. Being thought of as The Almighty would please her to no end."

"Well suited indeed."

"Is your cousin the presumptive heir of Longbourn?"

"Yes."

"There must be an entail then."

"Yes."

"That is unfortunate. A presumptive heir cannot agree to break an entail, only the heir apparent such as a son." Elizabeth turned in horror to look at Darcy.

"What do you mean? My Uncle Phillips said that as long as the heir agreed, the entail would be broken!"

"He is wrong. There are two kinds of heirs, and only one has the power to break an entail." Elizabeth jumped up and started for her horse. Darcy was startled by her reaction.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you further, it was not my intention. I-"

"Intent or not, you have. I must speak with my uncle."

"I am sincerely sorry. Please, Miss Elizabeth—"

"I must go. Good day." Elizabeth had untied her horse and jumped up.

"I would do anything to help you."

Elizabeth looked down at the soft brown eyes pleading with her. Darcy had always been honest with her, too honest if anything. She was in no need of help from someone who would so callously say what broke her heart and dreams.

"Enjoy the Mount." Elizabeth turned her horse and sped back to Longbourn. She had to talk to her father. She had to talk to Jane. She had to get as far from Darcy as possible.

Darcy leaned back against the rock where just moments before, he'd been enjoying a private moment with the woman who was taking up so much of his thoughts. She'd started haunting his dreams as well. This would not do. He was a Darcy, and it was clear now he couldn't pretend she was an estate owner. She was incredibly accomplished, yes— in so many ways that she was incomparable to any other woman he'd ever met, even his mother. But she had no dowry, low connections, and a family that could fairly embarrass anyone, even Elizabeth had been known to turn her head in shame. She stood out like a beacon from the rest of them, a paragon of wit, beauty and accomplishment. Why did such a woman have to be born so beneath him, while he had to deal with the simpering idiots of London? Darcy turned back towards the path, where he'd tied his horse and started back towards Netherfield. He would return to London, he'd spent enough time here in Hertfordshire. He should have returned to his sister before now, but he pretended his friend still needed him, though Bingley had taken well to the steward and was easily learning with little input needed from Darcy. He'd stay just long enough for the insipid ball, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Bingley's sister or his own, who was insisting already in her letters to hear every detail.

As Darcy rode back to Netherfield, he had a horrible feeling in his gut he'd just hurt Elizabeth Bennet most deeply. Maybe Bingley would call on them later with him, and whether Miss Elizabeth was of his station or not, she didn't deserve to be hurt. He'd told her the truth; he hadn't known she would have been misinformed on how to break the entail, always being so determined and calculated in her dealings with her estate. Once again, he'd managed to ruin things. Darcy wondered briefly why he bothered to talk to anyone outside his family and close friends. He was terrible at conversation, as he'd proved to himself multiple times with Elizabeth Bennet. His talent was for ruining conversations. The few nice ones they had were debates, where her lively wit and intelligence were brightest, overshadowing his lack of conversational skill. This would not do.

* * *

 _Historical Notes:_

 _Heir Presumptive: an heir whose claim could be set aside by the birth of another heir. (example: a nephew, Uncle, cousin, etc)_

 _Heir Apparent: a person who is first in line of succession and cannot be displaced from inheriting by the birth of another person (ex: a legitimate son or daughter)_

 _Entailment:_ _To abridge, settle, or limit succession to real property. An estate whose succession is limited to certain people rather than being passed to all heirs. In default of males heir means that the property can only go to male heirs, and no female. This was typically done to keep estates intact instead of having them broken up between daughters and widows after an owner's death._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! This wrote itself quickly, so I hope this explains better some of what's been confusing in the premise of Elizabeth owning Longbourn, and the bombshell dropped in the last chapter about Collins still being the presumptive heir. And as for Darcy and Elizabeth and their conflict- everything can't be milk and honey yet! We're starting to delve into the meat of the story, but there are some red herrings hanging about! We've got the Netherfield Ball within the next two chapters! Hang in there, and be patient. I'm writing this as fast as quality will allow._

 _Thank you all for your questions and constructive criticism! I read all of the reviews, and when an account allows it, I respond to queries via PM. Thank you everyone who takes the time to review! I listen and am taking everything into account!_

* * *

Elizabeth tossed the reins to a stablehand and strode into the house, downright shocking Mr Collins, who had ventured down for breakfast, with her trousers and loose blouse and she shucked her coat and handed it to one of the maids.

"I need to see my father, immediately. It is most urgent. I will be in the library." She told their housekeeper, who upon noticing Elizabeth's distress, fetched Mr. Bennet at once.

"Father, I learned of the most dreadful news." Elizabeth began talking as soon as Mr. Bennet entered the library. "Mr. Darcy said that Mr. Collins cannot break the entail. He is not your son, and therefore is not able to do it."

Mr. Bennet sank heavily in his chair. All of their careful planning was shattered. It was just like Phillips to lose an important detail like this. They should have consulted Gardnier's man in London, even if it meant suffering the city.

"And you know this to be true?"

"Mr. Darcy, as arrogant as he is proud, has never uttered any falsehood in my presence."

"And how did this come up with Mr. Darcy, my child?" Mr. Bennet suddenly became curious as to how, before breakfast, his daughter would come to possess such knowledge courtesy of Mr. Darcy.

"We… He visited Oakham Mount this morning and came across me. You know how I like to go there when I need to think." Elizabeth blushed, thinking of her tears from earlier.

"I see. And while looking out at Longbourn, I presume you told him what was troubling you?"

"Yes father." Elizabeth also sat in a chair, her cheeks still burning crimson.

"Talk to your Uncle Phillips today. See if there is anything we can do. But Lizzy, if Mr. Darcy is correct, we may need to rearrange how we've planned the dowries." Elizabeth got up starting to protest.

"Listen to me child. Whoever marries Collins will have no dowry. He has a living, and will inherit Longbourn. We owe nothing more to him. If you do not have Longbourn, you will need a dowry. You know our family wants to see you married, Longbourn or not. And if you do not marry, I'm sure Collins will keep you here to run the estate. He certainly isn't cut out to run it. There is a high honor in being steward, and you have been the best caretaker Longbourn has seen." Elizabeth was slightly mollified by her father's words.

"I do not think I will marry father, but you speak wisely. We should prepare for Collins to inherit Longbourn. I will not have my hard work go to waste."

"It breaks my heart to hear that you still refuse to consider marriage, but I am very proud of you, Lizzy. In my heart you are the Mistress of Longbourn."

"In your heart and in my heart. But it is not to be, apparently." Elizabeth breathed deeply. "Come, it is time for breakfast."

After breakfast, Elizabeth hid herself outside, attending to her duties and any task she could find to do. With the harvest past and winter fast approaching, most of what she should be focusing her attentions on was planning next year, but she was loathe to be indoors. Her mother, her precious anxious mother, had told Mr Collins, when he attempted to declare himself for Jane, that her sister was unavailable. That Jane was expecting a proposal imminently. And while the family hoped Mr. Bingley would declare himself, it was not a fact. Her mother announced, just after saying Jane was unavailable, that she, Elizabeth, was! And the insult to being next in beauty and so on was just too much. Elizabeth could not, nay would not listen. She excused herself, glad she had not changed from her riding clothes of the morning, and set out for the fields. At least she had the satisfaction of hearing Mr. Collins choke and need a slap on the back from her father as she exited the room wearing her trousers.

"Mr. Bennet, how improper! Why would Miss Elizabeth wear men's clothing? It is unnatural!" Elizabeth heard from the dining room Mr. Collin's monotonous voice, laced with shock and horror, as she was l as she gathered her coat and headed out. While she was in poor humor, she was still amused and was sure that her sisters would be as well.

That afternoon found Elizabeth washed and changed into her best day dress on her mother's insistence. Mr. Collins would be escorting her and her sisters to their aunt's whist party in Meryton and after the morning's dress, Mrs. Bennet was determined to make her second eldest behave in the manner of a gentlewoman. Not that it mattered how the talk of the neighborhood had been so recently of 'how elegant and proper Miss Lizzy was with her neighbors'. Elizabeth didn't think her mother cared about anything that happened in the last weeks, just the present moment and the future as long as it involved marrying off one of her daughters.

The walk was tedious and boring. Normally Elizabeth enjoyed jaunts into Meryton with her sisters, but Mr. Collin's presence brought down everyone. Even Mary, kind and pious Mary who enjoyed reading sermons and going to church more than any of them, was put out by him. At least Aunt Phillips would be very happy to dote on him, and give the rest of them a break from her intense attentions. Upon entering town, Lydia spotted a friend of hers from the militia, Denny, who had grown up in Meryton himself.

"Denny! Lieutenant Denny!" Lydia called, rushing over and eager to get away from her cousin, but the group of course followed. Denny was talking to a man of average height and features. Aside from a very pleasant and friendly disposition, Elizabeth could find nothing remarkable about him.

"Ah, Miss Lydia! The Bennet sisters! How wonderful to see you all." Lt. Denny grinned at the group. "May I introduce our newest recruit, Mr. George Wickham." Mr Wickham smiled pleasingly at the group. Elizabeth felt a hand on her arm.

"Lt. Denny, Mr Wickham," Elizabeth nodded at both men, "allow me to introduce my cousin, Parson Collins." Collins smiled too widely and his teeth were not in the best shape. Elizabeth forced down a grimace.

"A pleasure I'm sure. Ladies, sadly I must attend to my duties. Miss Lydia, Miss Kitty, I hope to see you in Meryton more often now that we've been quartered here for the winter." Lydia and Kitty squealed in delight at this, glad their friend and all of his handsome friends in red coats would be around all winter. Surely they will attend any assemblies there were, and they would dance with them all. Denny flashed his pleasant grin again and started off.

"Mr. Wickham, would you walk with us towards our Aunt Phillips? It is but down the road" Lydia asked, turning her attention to the newest man to don a red coat, though he did not have one on at the moment.

"I would be delighted" Wickham answered while Mr. Collins scowled. Elizabeth extracted her arm from his tightening grip.

"Yes well, we need to be off, our aunt is expecting us." She turned, and stopped at the sight of both Bingley and Darcy coming up and reigning their horses. Her cheeks tinged slightly pink, remembering the tears he saw and then the abrupt departure she'd made from Mr Darcy that morning.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Bingley tipped his top hat at them, while Collins began leading his younger cousins away, oblivious to Elizabeth's delay. Jane acknowledged the man she considered her handsome beau, though he had not declared himself. Elizabeth smiled at Darcy, who didn't seem to notice her, just a figure to her left. She glanced, noticing that George Wickham seemed rooted in place with an odd expression, somewhere between fear and hatred on his face.

"Good day, Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth called, turning her attention back to his striking figure on horseback. Her greeting seemed to snap him out of whatever malaise that seeing Mr. Wickham had caused. His eyes still flickered between the two of them, but he returned her greeting cordially.

"We were just on our way to Longbourn." Mr. Bingley told Jane.

"Oh, that would be splendid. Papa could dearly use some diversion at the moment, especially with his main chess opponents out of the house." Jane smiled, hiding her disappointment in their not being there to receive them.

"We will endeavor to entertain him in your absence." Mr. Bingley returned her smile, and the two were simply smiling at each other for a moment.

"We should be off. Good day." Darcy tipped his hat again for the ladies and pulled his horse on the road to Longbourn, Mr. Bingley quickly giving his regards and departing as well. Elizabeth was slightly mystified. Something had happened, it had something to do with Mr. Wickham, but she didn't know what. She didn't know if she wanted to know.

"It seems your cousin is ahead of you, may I escort you to your aunt's?" George Wickham bowed to Elizabeth and Jane.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Jane answered, taking Elizabeth's arm. The sisters shared a look, both questioning and knowing they would be discussing this encounter as soon as they were alone.

"Are you well acquainted with the gentlemen that just left?" Wickham's voice was attempting to be disinterested.

"Better than we are with you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ah, of course, They greeted you by name. Longbourn is your home?" Wickham maintained his innocent disposition, but there was something about him Elizabeth just didn't like.

"It is. It has been the Bennet family home for many generations." Jane replied with a more kindly tone than her sister, and a discreet elbow in the ribs for said sister.

"How nice." They walked in silence a little longer, before they caught up to Mr. Collins and the rest of the Bennet sisters. Within ten steps, their Aunt Phillips spotted them, and ushered them all inside, including Mr. Wickham, insisting everyone must stay and enjoy the whist party and how lovely it was to meet Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins and their Aunt Phillips fawned over each other, in what could appear to the Bennet sisters as a competition for who could have the most simpering manners. Mr. Collins insisted he had never been so well treated in his life, earning himself even more praise from Aunt Phillips. Elizabeth fairly rolled her eyes. She had no mind to play cards today, so she insisted that she be allowed to provide music at the pianoforte for everyone. Mary was a little put out, as that was normally her excuse to get out of playing frivolous games. Elizabeth played the instrument well enough, but not exceedingly well. She played a jig or two, and sang along, before moving into the more serious pieces on the music pages in front of her. Before long, Wickham stood beside her and asked if he might turn the pages. Elizabeth nodded her consent, and he sat on the bench with her, which was significantly too close for her comfort and completely not appropriate for anyone but a close friend of the same sex or an intended. She edged away.

"Do you know Mr. Darcy well, Miss Elizabeth?" Wickham whispered to her, when the music allowed. Elizabeth was not enjoying his company, but she was very curious as to what happened between them to cause such an encounter. She decided to stay the course until she had the information she wanted.

"I cannot say I know him intimately. He calls on my father to play chess. He has been in the neighborhood for the fall."

"And what do you think of him?"

"That question is rather forward."

"So you admire him?"

"He is insufferably proud, as anyone in Meryton would tell you. He is not well loved here, though he is polite, if that is what you hoped to learn. Now since I answered your bold question, do answer mine: Why do you dislike Mr. Darcy?"

"How did you— You are very perceptive. Yes, I do not like Darcy." Wickham launched into a well practiced story of a father's love, death, money, betrayal, love before betrayal again. Elizabeth was quite certain the man sitting much too close to her wasn't being honest. Mr. Darcy was proud, insufferably so at times, but he was honest. And really, here she was with her life's passion, her home, on the brink of being given to the simpering fool across the room and this man was complaining about being given money and being told to leave? And then still returning to supposedly fall in love with the heiress younger sister before being turned away again by the proud Mr. Darcy?

Elizabeth felt Wickham probably would have done better starting with the love story, but since he started with money and betrayal, she had a notion that she couldn't deny that money was really all this Mr. Wickham cared about. And of all forward things to talk about, he shares with her, this supposedly private affair? Her own family kept their well known secrets better than this fool. He joined the army and is making a living for himself. He should be happy with that. Elizabeth worked hard, and even if she couldn't own Longbourn, she was going to have to do something instead of just whine about it to strangers.

"What a moving story, Mr. Wickham. I'm so sorry for your tender heart. If you excuse me, I need to speak with my Uncle Phillips." Elizabeth said as her song finished. She stood up and left a smiling Mr Wickham at the pianoforte. Wickham gave Elizabeth a parting glance as she crossed the room to inquire of her Aunt where her Uncle could be found, before leaving to seek him. Wickham stood and went to join a hand of cards. She was quite pretty, that Elizabeth Bennet. He'd need to find out more about her family before he decided his next move, but he was very certain she ate up every word he said, with those mesmerizing amber brown eyes, that captured his between reading the music and playing.

Elizabeth quickly located her uncle at his office next door and requested a private meeting.

"Elizabeth, my sweet niece, come in! How is Longbourn? Are you happy?" Her Uncle Phillips was a red-faced, jolly man, who always smiled. Elizabeth sensed this helped a lot with his occupation of country attorney.

"Uncle, I must confess. I am not happy. Longbourn is doing exceedingly well under my care, but…" Elizabeth trailed off, not sure how to begin. Her uncle sat behind his desk and motioned for Elizabeth to sit.

"I thought I had been able to buy Longbourn with my dowry. And I know the entail was a far off possibility, but that we should have been able to get Collins to agree to break it, especially if we plied him with some of the profits I've been able to save under good management. I invested back into the estate, and into what will be my sister's dowries, but we have savings."

"And what exactly is your concern? You seem to have explained everything perfectly to me. If this Collins chap won't agree to break the entail, we can try buying his agreement. He's a Parson, is he not? With a living? Those are for life you know, home and income."

"He doesn't have the power to break the entail, Uncle. I was speaking with Mr. Darcy—"

"What? Of course he does, Collins is the heir."

"But Mr. Darcy said that only a son could break the entail in default of heirs male. That as the presumptive heir there is no way for him to agree" Elizabeth twisted her handkerchief, as she always did when nervous.

"What does Mr. Darcy have to do with anything? And why are you taking his advice?" Phillips seemed a little dumbfounded by this new knowledge.

"We were talking, Uncle. And the entail came up. You know how proud I am to have bought Longbourn with my dowry."

"Exchanged, really. It's in trust for you when you come of age. You can't own anything yet."

"I know, it's frustrated me to no end. I can do absolutely nothing as a female!" Elizabeth's temper started to flare.

"Lizzy, my dear niece. You do so much with Longbourn. Your father and I are doing everything we can to make it yours." Phillips smiled kindly at his distraught niece.

"So is it true, as the presumptive heir Mr Collins can't break the entail?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"I will look into it. So far, everything is in order for you to inherit Longbourn when you turn 21. You gave up the 1000 pounds set aside for your dowry, and your father gave you Longbourn in trust, so that when you came of age it would pass to you immediately. We talked about the complication of the entail, but I thought Collins would be able to break it. I will look into this matter immediately."

"Can we plan for what will happen if I cannot own Longbourn? I've only planned for Longbourn, I didn't see any other future. I've been so blind." Elizabeth hung her head in shame, hearing Jane and her father's words repeating that there were always other options for her, ones she did not consider because there was always Longbourn.

"Of course, child. Your father and I will make sure you are taken care of. Your care of Longbourn these past years and putting money away for your sisters' dowries does not change that a dowry, until a marriage contract, is only a promise that lures suitors to your door. I know you want Longbourn, but no matter what you will be provided for." Uncle Phillips' voice was soothing, ensuring his niece what he and her father had always talked about: the event that their best efforts were for naught. Everything had been against Elizabeth owning property from the beginning as she was female, but Elizabeth had always willfully refused to see anything but the outcome she'd wanted.

"You could marry, Lizzie. Find a good husband who will take care of you, and you can take care of his land." Her uncle had to laugh at the spiteful look Elizabeth threw him before catching his joke and relaxing.

"Right now, I'm feeling I have to marry." Elizabeth slumped in her seat.

"It's not all that bad, Lizzie. You are very accomplished, and I know many a local gentleman would be all too happy to turn your head. What you need is a kind man with an estate for you to manage. A real partner in life."

Elizabeth was very grateful for Uncle Phillips' kind words. Unlike some of her father's bumbling attempts, Uncle Phillips' attempts to cheer Elizabeth up always helped. He just seemed to know just the thing to say and when. She looked up gratefully.

"And for that I will marry. And for love. I love Longbourn, so I will only settle in marrying for the deepest love— partnership, kindness and love." Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to take in everything she just discussed with her uncle.

"And I will look over all of the paperwork. You will always be cared for, as much as you care for Longbourn. That is my duty." Uncle Phillips smiled.

"Thank you Uncle. I best get back to Aunt Phillips before she starts to worry. I expect we'll be headed home soon. It was good of you to see me. Thank you." Elizabeth stood, kissing her Uncle on the cheek.

* * *

 _Historical Notes:_

 _Entails that default to the male heir were common to keep estates together, so that in the event of no sons, an estate such as Longbourn would not be split up between all of the daughters._

 _Dowry: the money, goods, or estate that a woman brings to her husband or his family in marriage. (Encyclopedia Brittanica). Exact amount, goods, or property are finalized in the marriage settlement (ex: a father who doesn't approve of a daughter's marriage can withhold some or all of her dowry)._

 _Heir Presumptive: an heir whose claim could be set aside by the birth of another heir._

 _Heir Apparent: a person who is first in line of succession and cannot be displaced from inheriting by the birth of another person_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wow, what reviews! I'm very sorry to have lost readers who cannot believe that Uncle Phillips, a country attorney, may have made a mistake in a complicated matter that he has not dealt with before and likely will not again. I have Darcy well informed of the more obscure laws of inheritance as he has many holdings and his extended family generally only has 1-2 children in each nuclear family. With Anne de Bourgh sickly and no other heir, it is very likely the males in his family have discussed who will inherit Rosings Park. I felt it appropriate of his character to be informed on such matters. Darcy is favored by Lady Catherine, so she may name him the presumptive heir over his cousins in attempts to woo him to marry her daughter to seal the deal, so to speak.**_

 _ **To move the story along, there is turmoil to help the characters grow. Elizabeth up until this point has been utterly closed off to the idea of marriage, but with her Longbourn future on tenterhooks, it has opened her eyes to the other options she didn't want to consider. Can't have a FD/EB HEA if Elizabeth refuses to wed! Plus, it would be monstrously out of character for her to consider his proposals seriously if she was dead set against marriage.**_

 _ **Please, have patience. The story is just starting to take shape, red herring will continue to be served, and a lot of difficult situations face our beloved characters, but there is a happily ever after waiting at the end. And some twists along the way that bring our characters closer together! (I've been marathoning Game of Thrones so I'm sorry if it's influenced my writing).**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review and comment on my story. I love reading all of the constructive criticism and reactions to situations. I do consider the valid points made, but I cannot cater to everyone (particularly those who desire me to stop writing).**_

 _ **Onto the Netherfield Ball! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rejoining the party, Elizabeth wasn't in a mood to be social. She slipped over to Jane, and said she had a headache, would she accompany her home; her sister immediately agreed. Jane and Elizabeth next approached their Aunt Phillips, who was distraught over 'the two loveliest girls' at her whist party leaving, but bid them off, as she had plenty of guests to attend to and soon they were going to have Mary play music for dancing, which would just not do for a headache. Jane and Elizabeth were able to extract themselves from Aunt Phillips within a quarter hour, which they thought might be the fastest they've ever been able to leave the Phillips' house.

"Do you really have a headache Lizzy?" Jane asked, as soon as they got onto the road towards Longbourn. "I saw you slip off, and then you came back looking miserable. What happened?"

"I met with Uncle Phillips. Oh Jane, I've had the most dreadful day!" Elizabeth cried, tears welling in her eyes. She dabbed at them and told her sister everything that had happened: meeting Mr. Darcy at Oakham Mount and the talks with their father and uncle. The fact that Mr. Collins possibly couldn't break the entail even if they got him to agree was weighing so heavily on her.

"Lizzy, Lizzy my dearest sister, have heart. Father is well, aside from his leg. The doctor said he could still live a long life. You will have Longbourn at 21 until our father passes. There are many years for you and Longbourn even if it isn't yours permanently." Jane tried to sooth her crying sister.

"That is one scenario. Uncle suggested to me what you and father have been trying to tell me for ages— that I should marry. I do not want to be pressured so into marriage. It is something I never thought was for me, I was so focused on Longbourn." Elizabeth dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

"You talk of marriage like it is the end of the world, Lizzy. Others would think a solitary life running Longbourn would be the end of the world." Jane smiled kindly.

"I like my time alone, with letters of business, with the fields and my books." Elizabeth said defensively.

"Then you need a husband like Mr. Darcy who also likes his silence and books." Jane teased.

"Jane! You really won't give up. Mr. Darcy likely detests me like I detest him!" Elizabeth proclaimed.

"Do you really detest him so much Lizzy? You debate with him—"

"Argue."

"Is there a difference?

"Perhaps." Elizabeth conceded.

"So you debate with him, which are quite lively and I would go so far to say you both enjoy them as much as everyone enjoys listening to them."

"Except Mr. Bingley. He hates these 'debates' as you call them."

"Except Mr. Bingley. Stop straying from the topic. I don't think you detest the man as you so much you say. You're much too alike."

"Maybe that's why I don't like him!" Elizabeth was annoyed. She didn't like Mr. Darcy. She couldn't.

"I don't see why you're so interested if I like Mr. Darcy. Even if I did, which I don't, it's not to be encouraged. He could never marry so beneath him. His pride and arrogance wouldn't allow for it!" Elizabeth announced to her sister.

"While I think you're right in him having to marry in the right circles, I don't think it's pride or arrogance. I think the word you're looking for is duty." Jane replied evenly.

"Duty. Please let's not talk about any of this anymore. My heart is already heavy with everything I've learned today. My world is completely uprooted. I don't know what my future is." Elizabeth sighed and tucked her handkerchief into her sleeve.

"Your future will be what you decide. Our father has blessed us in making sure we have a choice."

"To an extent. He will not force us into a marriage we do not want. But even he cannot care for us past death." Elizabeth sighed. "I cannot care for you all like I planned."

"But now you are free, Lizzy, can't you see? You are free to make a choice." Jane's eyes shined brightly. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel lightened by Jane's words. They clasped hands and walked the way home, hearts light and hopeful with Jane's words.

When they arrived home, it was almost time for supper. They spoke with the housekeeper, then found Mr. Darcy engaged in a drawn out game of chess against their father, and Mr. Bingley reading a book. Jane was overjoyed her favored guests were still engaged with her father. Elizabeth was still torn about all she'd learned during the day. She wandered over to the chess players.

"Quite the game. How long have you both been playing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought you didn't disturb concentration?" Mr. Darcy grumbled.

"At least an hour." Mr. Bennet.

"Checkmate in two moves."

"What?" Darcy's head snapped up looking at Elizabeth, standing behind him.

" _Checkmate_ in _two_ moves."

"Impossible."

"If you please, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth motioned to his chair, which Darcy got up from. Dinner was announced.

"Let me." Elizabeth sat as the others rose, the exception was her father.

"Show me." Darcy leaned over Elizabeth's shoulder. She made her move. Her father made his.

"Checkmate."

"Well played, Lizzy." Mr. Bennet smiled at his daughter, with Mr. Darcy hovering over her.

"Well played." Darcy righted himself, nodding.

"Finally! The game ends. Shall we to supper?" Mr. Bingley clapped his hands together.

"Let's." Darcy extended his arm to Elizabeth, who stood and took it, pride in mastering the long played game, making the winning moves. Mr. Bingley led Jane in, and Mr. Bennet followed, a smile playing on his lips, winking at his wife when he took his seat at the table.

The next several days were difficult for Elizabeth and her sisters. Even claiming duties and lessons, Mr. Collins was persistent in demanding their attention. It wasn't until Mrs. Bennet suggested that he could take time to join the girls in refinement of their accomplishments by refining his own sermons or book reading, that the Bennet sisters got any rest. Elizabeth and Jane talked together before falling asleep, but instead of sharing their days, Elizabeth began talking of the future and what it could be now. Jane said that clearly Mr. Collins favored her, and perhaps she would be the sister he chose. Elizabeth scoffed at that, and insisted Mary was the best to be a parson's wife, to which Jane had to agree. But mostly they talked of the ball at Netherfield that was each day brought closer and closer.

Elizabeth and Jane took their baths the night before the ball, washing and conditioning their hair with egg whites. The morning of the ball was taken up largely by the rest of the family taking their own baths, and the girls putting their hair into curling rags before tucking them into caps for the remainder of the day. During the afternoon, Mr. Collins insisted on a long sermon with the family in attendance in both body and spirit. It was torture to the Bennets, all of whom disliked his preaching and especially to the females who would have much rather been discussing which dresses to wear, making last minute changes and spending the afternoon infinitely more pleasurably. Finally, the early supper was announced and they were released from the monotonous preaching of Parson Collins. After supper, the girls and their mother giddily rushed upstairs with a maid to style their hair, get dressed and primp themselves for a night at Netherfield.

As the Bennet coach pulled up to Netherfield, all of Bennet women cooed of the beauty and grandeur of the flower displays and lanterns to draw the eye up to the front doors. Mr. Collins heard none of this so he could not preach as to the superior elegance of Lady Catherine, as he had to ride with the driver, the carriage being short an extra seat and Mr. Bennet in no position to give up his to their guest.

Being let in to the ball at Netherfield felt like a dream to Elizabeth. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst spared no expense to make it the most elegant ball their county had seen in many a year. Elizabeth was ripped from her dream as Mr. Collins grabbed her hands unceremoniously and insisted for the first two dances. If Elizabeth wanted to dance at all the rest of the night, she would have to accept. Damn society and their stupid rules, the last thing Elizabeth wanted was to dance with this odious man. But, she accepted, noting the amount of gentlemen in the room, many of whom had been trying to catch her eye since she came out in society. Her roles at her home may be considered improper by London society rules, but in the more relaxed countryside, it was found that she was admired for her intelligence and ability to manage Longbourn. There was a discreet pride in having such a woman in their midst, most genteel and proper in society, but was known to act as an excellent estate manager and landlord within the bounds of her property. Several of the local gentlemen were slightly jealous of her success with Longbourn, and wanted her for their own to claim her success as theirs. She was uncommonly pretty, and she was useful. Her sisters, also beauties in the county, were more than acceptable for their own accomplishments and education, but Elizabeth was considered to be the prize jewel of them all by many gentleman of Hertfordshire.

After Elizabeth suffered the first two dances with the oaf Mr. Collins, who stepped on her poor toes numerous times and talked too loudly, she found her best friend Charlotte sitting and begged to join her. The two young women had been close since they could remember, their mothers also being good friends. They always managed at least weekly calls despite Elizabeth's demanding schedule, and sat together at church on Sundays whenever possible. They were enjoying their tête–à–tête when Mr. Darcy interrupted.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you honor me with a dance?" His gloved hand was held out to her.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied before looking up to see who had asked her. She had just determined with Charlotte that she would accept every dance except that of her cousin, where Charlotte planned to step in to save her from his attentions. Charlotte was the best sort of person, who always helped out her friends, especially when the request was as easy and pleasing as dancing with someone. Charlotte had been feeling that she was becoming an old maid, and desperately didn't want to burden her family to care for her. Dancing with Mr. Collins was no drudgery for her.

Charlotte gave her a quick parting whisper "Don't be blind Lizzy. Nothing can be worth more than appearing pleasant to an illustrious man."

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth was slightly taken aback that he was the one asking her to dance, but took his hand nonetheless.

"I enjoyed dancing with you so much the last time, I wanted the pleasure of doing so again. And perhaps later in the evening as well, if you permit." Darcy smiled warmly as he lead her to the line for dancing, where they were near the top, again next to Jane and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth blushed quite prettily in his opinion, at his forward words. He would leave for London tomorrow, and wanted to enjoy himself fully before he put Elizabeth Bennet from his mind.

"Lizzy! Oh it's so good to see you dancing, you love it so. And with Mr. Darcy no less." Jane whispered in her sister's ear, giggling. Elizabeth noticed the stares in their direction, of surprise and wonder much like what she'd witnessed at the Meryton assembly.

Elizabeth simply glared at her sister, before curtseying to her partner as the dance began. Dancing was a polished art in gentle society, where one could talk with their partner and follow the steps of the dance. Mr. Darcy made no attempt at conversation, as usual, but rather than being content with his silence, Elizabeth felt the need to talk. He replied to her cordially, but was not making an effort.

"It is your turn to say something now, Mr. Darcy. —I talked about the dance, and you ought to make some kind of remark on the size of the room or the number of couples."

"Do you talk by rule then, while you are dancing?"

"Sometimes one must speak a little. It would look odd to be entirely silent for a half hour together, and we are already drawing attention by my dancing with the proud and illustrious Mr. Darcy."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"I don't know what to think, Mr. Darcy. I have been trying to sketch your character."

"And what is your success?"

"I do not get on at all. I hear and see such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

"You hear?"

"You may have noticed the other day in Meryton, we were meeting a new acquaintance. Mr. George Wickham." As Elizabeth spoke the name, a coldness came into Darcy's eyes, and a shade of hauter spread over his face.

"He seems to have been so unlucky to have lost your friendship." Elizabeth watched Darcy, who made no answer and seemed to draw into himself. At that moment, Sir William Lucas stopped them with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment Mr. Darcy on his dancing and his partner.

"I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear Sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. Allow me to say that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event" Sir William pointedly looked over to Jane and Bingley laughing as they danced together, "shall take place. But! Let me not interrupt you, Sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

Darcy looked darkly over to Jane and Bingley, eyes narrowed, with that intense, searching gaze that Elizabeth often found used upon herself. Recovering himself shortly, Darcy turned to Elizabeth and said. "Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of."

Elizabeth took the hint. "I don't think we were talking at all." Clearly Wickham was not a subject to be broached with Mr. Darcy, for whatever Wickham had said was certainly not the truth with such a story that would only be found in novels. She had no wish to spoil the rest of their dance, or her evening for that matter. "Sir William couldn't have interrupted two people who had less to say for themselves."

"Well, what do you think of books?" Darcy smiled that heartbreakingly charming smile of this.

"I do not think we could have possibly read the same ones."

"We could discuss the differences."

"I cannot think of books in a ballroom, my head is too full to think critically."

"Are you always so involved with the present?"

"Yes, always." Elizabeth answered quite absently, leaving Darcy to chuckle. Her eyes caught his with determination in them.

"I remember you saying during my stay here at Netherfield that you, Mr. Darcy, hardly ever forgave, that your resentment, once created, was unappeasable. You are very cautious, I suppose, as to it's being created?"

"I am" Darcy said with a firm voice.

"And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

"I certainly hope not." Darcy laughed. "May I ask to what these questions tend?"

"I am still attempting to sketch your character."

"I readily believe," Darcy began seriously, "that report may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Bennet, that you were not to finish your sketch of my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either."

"But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have an opportunity. Rumor says that you are to leave for London soon."

"I leave on the morrow. I have been away too long from my sister."

"Then when else would I have the chance?"

"Did you forget that you have an invitation to visit Pemberly this summer? You told me you were planning to visit the lakes with your Aunt who grew up in Lambton." Mr Darcy smiled.

"I have not, no. The trip is not yet planned, just an idea." Elizabeth blush grew. They finished the dance in silence. They parted cordially, somewhat dissatisfied. Elizabeth still was trying to reconcile his character and his reaction to Wickham's name, while Darcy quickly pardoned her with his underlying feelings for her redirecting his anger at another. A man he was frustrated and vexed to have appearing in his life yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: A short chapter, but a lot of introspection to lead us to what happens next. The end of the Netherfield Ball! Enjoy!_

* * *

Darcy stared moodily at the line of dancers. Bingley was dancing with Jane Bennet again. He guessed it must be about four times now, which is well outside of propriety. Darcy observed Miss Bennet as best as he could without drawing attention to himself. What did she feel towards Charles? Charles frequently became infatuated with lovely girls, but this was different. He really cared for this one. How many times had they called on her father together, whether or not Miss Bennet was there? If his friend was going to proceed with his, the woman better be in love. Jane Bennet was a great beauty, perhaps even more than Miss Elizabeth, with whom Darcy was already battling infatuation with. Miss Bennet had elegant manners, perfect to every degree. She was accomplished, even by Darcy's high standards. But did she love Charles? Everything about Jane Bennet just seemed too perfect. Where was the love? Did she love him?

"Excuse me, sir, I am Mr. Collins" The oaf that had been fawning all over Elizabeth Bennet all night was now practically falling to his feet in front of Darcy with a ridiculously low bow. Darcy just looked at the absurd man in disdain. No introduction or politeness here, just a rude interruption.

"I have come to find out that you are the nephew of my Patroness, the Great Lady Catherine de Bourgh! I am her most humble Parson at Hunsford." Again the oaf gave a ridiculously low bow. No wonder Elizabeth Bennet looked pained whenever she was in his company. This must be that cousin she was upset about.

"I am her nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy." Darcy nodded, wondering how to get himself away from this ridiculous man. And maybe, secure a dance with Elizabeth Bennet so he could see her smile once more before he left, and relieve her from having to dance with this man. Though now that he thought of it, he'd seen Elizabeth Bennet's friend dancing with him, and accepting his hand whenever the oaf came close to them. Darcy chuckled to himself. Who was he fooling, Elizabeth Bennet didn't need saving. But he did want to see her smile at him just once more. Once more before he had to forget.

"And you see sir, I will be most glad to see you at Rosings Park during your annual Easter visit that Lady Catherine told me about. You are her most favored nephew." Dear god this man was still prattling on to him. Darcy needed an extrication quickly.

"Mr. Collins, it was kind of you to introduce yourself. I must take my leave now." And Darcy turned on his heel and left the room. Perhaps not the most polite exit, but it would have to do. The room he walked into was full of ladies and gentlemen resting themselves on chairs and couches laid out for this purpose. Darcy took a seat near several of the Bennet women. The mother, Mrs Bennet, had her head in the lap of the second youngest, Miss Kitty. She was chattering on, something he'd observed she did quite a bit. To his disgust, he realized she was talking with certainty that Bingley would propose to her daughter Jane, and how wonderful the match would be for her other daughters to marry well, how rich he was with 5,000 a year, and just 3 miles from their home.

Darcy stood up, and turned to leave. He heard Miss Elizabeth's voice.

"Hush mother, stop being so silly! Mr. Darcy can hear you."

"And what pray, is Mr. Darcy to me? And why should I be afraid of him?" Began her mother when Elizabeth cut her off.

"You cannot recommend our family to his friend if you insult him. Please Mama, let's discuss something else— how is Lady Lucas this evening? Charlotte has been having such a wonderful time" Elizabeth Bennet was adept at handling her embarrassing mother. She was right, it was difficult to reconcile the possibility of Jane Bennet and Bingley when clearly their mother was a fortune hunter. But, Jane and Elizabeth Bennet were most unlike the rest of their family who each had the occasional gaff, some more than others. The two sisters were so well bred, with such grace and accomplishment, that it was insane to think they came from that family. It would have to be reckoned with.

And then the youngest Bennet ran by, with a lad barely of age in pursuit behind her. Children. They were acting like wild children. He looked back at Miss Elizabeth and accidentally caught her eye, which caused her to blush and hang her head in shame. The poor girl, genteel as could be, stuck with a family like that. He noticed Elizabeth get up and calmly fetch her sister, bringing her over to the couch where their mother and sister sat.

"Lydia, my dear sister, please. Remember what we discussed after the assembly. I love you." Elizabeth pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead and the girl nodded, looking guilty. Something in Darcy moved, and he had to turn away. He couldn't shake the thought that came unbidden to his mind: Elizabeth Bennet wouldn't just make a fine wife, but a good mother. And he did not want to embellish that thought whatsoever. He needed to get back to London. He may not be able to stand a last dance. Not if he were to force her from his mind. Darcy strode back to the ballroom, looking at the dancing couples. Bingley and Jane were taking refreshment and talking. Darcy still couldn't find anything wrong, but that is what disturbed him the most. If she was so perfect in manner and speech, did she really feel for Charles or was she indifferent? Her mother was clearly pushing her daughter towards Bingley.

The rest of the ball felt interminably long. Finally the last dance was announced, and everyone searched for partners. He noticed Elizabeth standing alone, Charlotte Lucas having relieved her of Parson Collins. One last dance, one last smile. It wouldn't hurt.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have the honor of the last dance?" He held out his hand and she delicately placed her small hand in his, with a smile the lit up her brilliant amber brown eyes. Her hair was arranged in an elegant pile of the luxurious chocolate brown curls he'd admired since he first saw her. He could only manage to smile back, as he led her to the set.

Elizabeth, thinking the Netherfield ball would be the most enjoyable night of the year, spent the latter half completely mortified. Had she any pride left, between Mr. Collins clawing at her, her mother's inability to speak sensibly, and Lydia's ridiculous antics? The beginning of the ball was rather enjoyable, minus the two dances she had with the oaf, Mr. Collins. Her toes still ached from where he stepped on them. But, she smiled and made it through. And then Charlotte, sweet Charlotte came to her rescue and agreed to intervene and take Mr. Collins' attentions away from her. They danced quite a bit, and Charlotte really seemed to enjoy herself, which make Elizabeth happy. And she danced with Mr. Darcy. He was such a wonderful dancer, though they had difficulty with small talk while dancing. Mr. Darcy was such a complex character— insufferably arrogant and prideful, or dreadfully charming? He somehow was both, which was frustrating in itself.

Then, there was Mr. Collins slipping off to introduce himself without any thought to propriety to Mr. Darcy, who tolerated it well enough but Elizabeth was sharp enough to see that he was irritated. Then there was her own mother, who was talking loudly for anyone to hear the most inappropriate things like how rich Mr. Bingley was, that a connection with him could help her sisters marry, and so on. And Mr Darcy was witness to her calming her mother down! And also to Lydia acting silly with that Stewart boy again. That boy was almost of age, he should know better. In short, Elizabeth Bennet spent the last two hours completely mortified by her family on a night that should have been nothing but pleasure and fun. She danced and danced and then, familial duty called once again. If marriage was to be in her future, how could she do so with all of this mortification? She might as well just be a spinster on Longbourn and hope Mr. Collins let her stay on.

Elizabeth sighed gratefully as Charlotte intercepted Mr. Collins for the last dance. She was not interested in dancing anymore. How could she? Not a single ounce of pride left to allow her to hold her chin high.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have the honor of the last dance?" Elizabeth looked up into the soft brown eyes of Mr. Darcy. He was smiling at her. Despite the evening, and their botched small talk during their dance, he was smiling at her! Her heart skipped and she smiled back. Maybe she did have a little pride left. After all, she was Elizabeth Bennet and at the very least, until father passed, she was Mistress of Longbourn.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Goodness I am so anxious to get to Hunsford! So, here's the next installment. I couldn't write the proposal better than Ms Austen, so many parts are direct quotes from the book. Obviously, I don't own any of that, etc. Moving right along!_

* * *

Lydia Bennet! Wake up!" Elizabeth tore the blanket off of her sister's bed, the cold jarring Lydia awake.

"Lordy Lizzie, why would you do such a thing?" Lydia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You are going to get up and get dressed. You're joining me for a walk this morning."

"Lizzie, what time is it?"

"Dawn. Now, get up. I'll help you with your dress."

When Lydia was dressed, they gathered their cloaks and headed outside.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out of bed at dawn? Lizzie, we barely got any sleep! There are no duties this morning, you promised last night at supper!"

"Which is why we are going for a walk. Now, tell me about the Stewart boy."

"Thomas? What about him?"

"This is the second time the family has been embarrassed publicly with the two of you scampering about. Neither of you are children, and I've been keeping my eye on the two of you. He's almost of age! So, will you tell me what is between you two?" Elizabeth looked down at her sister's astonished face. "I do watch out for you, you know."

"He's… We're…" Lydia took a deep breath and sighed.

"Has he declared himself?"

"Yes." Lydia squeaked, blushing crimson.

"But neither of you are of age."

"No. Which is why we haven't told anyone. He's just a little younger than you, Lizzy. 11 months and he can talk to Papa."

"He's going to have to talk to Papa sooner than that, with the way you two are carrying on." Elizabeth laughed at her sister's panic stricken face.

"Lydia, if he loves you, and you two want to have an understanding, then he should talk to Papa. There's no need to wait to form an understanding. It isn't an engagement, they won't discuss marriage settlements or anything. Just that he will be courting you. Don't you want a proper courtship, instead of scampering about like children?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. And I think Thomas would too." Lydia said meekly.

"Good. He was always a good lad, and I'm glad you've settled on him. You could do a lot worse for yourself, he's the second son of a good family in our area."

"Thank you." Lydia said with uncharacteristic shyness.

"Now, we need to discuss your behavior at the ball. You can't keep doing this Lydia. Especially if you want to be out in society, and go to parties and balls you need to act like the lady you are. We both know you have the manners and grace. You charmed Miss Bingley when she came for tea, and you know how she is. But you have to act like Miss Bingley is always watching you. As it was, Mr. Darcy saw you—"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy! I understand now" Lydia grinned slyly.

"He's the good friend of Mr. Bingley. And the whole family must recommend ourselves—"

"You more than the rest of us."

"Lydia Bennet, do not interrupt me."

"I'm sorry." Lydia said meekly.

"It was bad enough Mama was saying improper things, and as soon as I got her on a safe subject, you went running by acting like a child. I want things to go well for Jane. She is in love with Mr. Bingley, and I think he loves her. But I can't deny that his sisters are not won over, and well, Mr. Darcy was not impressed by our family's behavior last night. I'm sure his recommendation is one that Mr. Bingley takes very seriously." Elizabeth tried her best to explain the situation she dealt with last night while Lydia fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. What ever can I do?"

"Stop acting like a child, or you will not be attending balls or assemblies or parties. No calls for the next week, and only visiting Aunt Phillips in Meryton."

"Yes Lizzy."

"Now, after this week, I expect you'd like to call on Thomas Stewart. We can go together. I expect you will tell him about my suggestion to talk to our father about a courtship?"

"I'd like that very much. And yes, I will tell him" Lydia blushed.

"Maybe if you see him on a regular basis in a courtship, you'll stop acting so silly and like a child in public."

"I'll try, Lizzie. I would like to see him more often, and he's said that much to me— we just didn't know how it was possible."

"Well chasing each other around like you're in the fields at a ball is not the way to do it."

"How would you know? You haven't been courted!"

"By my own choice, Lydia. Things may change in the future."

"Is it Mr. Darcy?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"No, it is not Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy heads back to London and his own sister today. I'm not sure when we'll see him again. Perhaps when he visits Mr. Bingley again."

"I will pray that is very soon for you."

"Lydia! I don't even like Mr. Darcy!"

"But you danced with him twice last night! Even the last set!"

"Dancing with someone is not an engagement notice."

"It's just the way he looks at you."

"At me how?" Elizabeth shot a quizzical look at her sister.

"Like you're the only woman in the room." Lydia said wistfully and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Perhaps you don't notice it because you look at him the same way!"

"I do not!"

"You most certainly do! When you're dancing with him, the two of you are completely lovesick. Then you talk and can't stand each other!" Lydia laughed gayly.

"Well, at least you got the last part right." Elizabeth said dryly. "Come, let's go back inside. I want to get back into bed and finish my lie-in."

Elizabeth was not destined for much of a lie-in that morning, as not two hours later her mother came bustling in to wake her.

"Oh Mama, let me be! I deserve to sleep, just this once." Elizabeth moaned, pulling the blankets over her head. "I already had to deal with Lydia this morning, now let me sleep!"

"Dearest Lizzie, you must look your best today! You simply must get up and I'll do your hair, and we'll put you in your best day dress, the one with the pretty yellow roses."

"Mama, there is nothing special about today. I am not getting up and my hair still looks lovely from last night." Elizabeth sat up, showing her mother the truth of it. Between careful pinning and sleeping on her stomach, Elizabeth's hair was remarkably neat and still quite elegant.

"You must wash and get ready. I will not hear otherwise. We're having breakfast as a family today. There may be an important announcement!" Mrs Bennet tittered, bustling about the room, Jane slowly waking up to the conversation.

"Oh Mama, let us be! Unless Mr. Bingley decides to call, I am not getting out of bed. We already took care of duties for today so we could have the morning off." Jane tried snuggling further into the bed without success.

"I spoke to Mrs Hill and Cook. We are all having breakfast! Your sisters are already awake and Mr. Collins and your father as well. Both of you must come down!"

"You are a cruel woman, mother." Elizabeth grumbled and got up, sighing heavily. Mrs. Bennet hurried out of the room to urge the rest of her daughters to get up. "I'll help you dress, Jane. Maybe Mr. Bingley will call. He did give you all of his attention last night. How many dances did he dance with you?"

"Five. It was such a dream, Lizzie. The whole night was the most wonderful dream!" Jane sounded as happy as could be as the sisters helped each other with their corsets and undergarments.

"At least you got to enjoy it."

"What, Lizzie, did you not? What happened? I saw you dancing, with Mr. Darcy twice no less!"

"The dancing was ever so much fun, but, no, I had to settle mother and stop her from continuing to embarrassing our family— she was saying the most improper things about if you married Mr. Bingley that it would mean better marriages for the rest of us, how rich he was— oh and it was with Mr. Darcy right there! And then Lydia ran by chasing the Stewart boy like they were children! The only thing that saved the evening was Mr. Darcy asking me to dance again— I can only hope despite the scene he witnessed, he will at least refrain from not recommending our family."

"He was ever so handsome last night."

"Mr. Bingley was very handsome."

"I wasn't talking about Mr. Bingley."

"Shall you wear your blue dress today?" Elizabeth held out a pretty day dress to her sister.

"You're changing the subject."

"Most clearly. Now, the blue dress? Mama is insisting I wear my dress with the yellow roses."

Jane rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so willfully obstinate. "Yes, the blue dress is perfect. Let's finish up and go downstairs. I could desperately use a cup of tea."

Breakfast was a sedate affair, with no one but Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Collins truly awake, and Mrs. Bennet was acting out slightly, in her anxious, nervous way. Elizabeth decided that perhaps Jane should talk their mother into resting for the day, as Jane was the best out of all of them to reason with Mrs. Bennet.

Mr Collins cleared his throat loudly, as breakfast was winding down.

"I should like to speak with Miss Elizabeth alone, if I may."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, steeling herself. Please no, not now. She silently begged Jane to stay but Mrs. Bennet agreed immediately and hurried everyone out of the room. Elizabeth was now trapped, Mr. Collins between her and the door. She backed up against the wall, unable to hide her uneasiness, which Mr. Collins took to be delicate sensibilities and nervousness. He stepped closer, reaching towards her but allowing her the distance of several feet.

"Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion for my future life. But before I run away with my feelings on this subject, perhaps it will be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying— and moreover coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly did."

'Dear Lord! He cannot even propose without talking of that Lady Catherine!' Elizabeth thought to herself, biting back laughter and therefore her silence encouraging Mr. Collins onward, explaining his thoughts on the duties of a clergyman, and of course, the estimable Lady Catherine's advice on the subject of choosing a wife. And on and on he went, explaining in every detail why he thought he should marry a Bennet girl, and how the wonderful Lady Catherine set him on his purpose.

"And now nothing remains but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent. As I will inherit Longbourn, you would need to give up that immoral practice of wearing men's clothing and attempting a man's job. On that head, therefore, you can assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall pass my lips when we are married."

It was absolutely necessary to interrupt him now. Elizabeth had gone from amused to seething.

"You are too hasty, Sir!" she cried. "You forget I have made no answer. Let me do it without farther loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honor of your proposals, but it is absolutely impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them." Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and looked him square in the eye. There was no unease, she must be in control of this situation.

"Am I to learn," replied Mr. Collins with a wave of his hand, as he retreated back a step, "that it is usual with young ladies to reject the addresses the man whom they secretly mean to accept, when he first applies for their favor? And that sometimes the refusal is repeated a second or third time? I am by no means discourages by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to the altar before long."

"Upon my word sir," Elizabeth said, keeping the anger out of her voice, "your hope is rather an extraordinary one after my declaration. I do assure you I am no such young lady (if such young ladies there are). I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make _me_ happy, and I am convinced I am the last woman in the world who would make you so— Were your friend Lady Catherine to know me, I am sure she would find me most ill qualified for the situation."

Mr. Collins eyed her warily, particularly at the name of Lady Catherine. "Were it certain that Lady Catherine would think it so, but I cannot imagine her ladyship would at all disapprove of you. Your modesty—"

"Indeed, Mr. Collins, all praise of me is unnecessary. You must give me leave to judge for myself. I wish you to be very happy and very satisfied, but I am not the woman who can help you with such. By refusing your hand, I am doing all in my power to prevent you from being otherwise. I understand your delicate feelings about inheriting Longbourn and the entail, but by making me this offer and my refusal, may your feelings be satisfied without any self-reproach. This matter must now be considered settled." Elizabeth strode around him, while Mr. Collins attempted more flattery and futile proposals. Ignoring him solidly, Elizabeth left the room, going straight to her father's library for solitude. A quarter hour later, she heard Mr. Collins quit the house.

"Papa, I am not marrying that man. Not even for Longbourn. I could not bear it."

"I know child. I told him and I tell you again: You are free to make your own choice in the matter. But I'm afraid that we are going to need to now make arrangements as to your future."

"Oh papa." Elizabeth slumped in a chair as her mother came flying into the room, Jane not far behind looking worried.

"Mr. Bennet!" she fairly screeched, "You must make Lizzy go and fetch Mr Collins and have her accept him!"

"My dear wife, please calm yourself."

"Calm myself? How can I be calm when Lizzy won't marry Mr. Collins? What is to happen to all of us when you die?"

"You will not be destitute after I am dead. And perhaps I will outlive you."

"Mr. Bennet! How can you say such a thing!"

"Lizzy's management of Longbourn has provided a trust for you and dowries for her sisters, much more than I would have managed on my own. With hopefully many more years ahead of her in the management of Longbourn, you will be cared for. You have five lovely daughters to marry off, and both a brother and a sister who may take you in. You have nothing to fear." Mr Bennet kept his voice strong and gentle, soothing his wife's anxious attack of nerves.

"Mama, please" Jane said soothingly, coming up and stroking her arm. "We don't need Mr. Collins. Lizzy will care for us."

Mrs. Bennet's glare at Elizabeth softened.

"Lizzie always takes care of us, doesn't she?" Mrs. Bennet mumbled, supported by Jane as she was escorted to her bedroom for rest.

"I fear for her Papa. She's been getting worse as of late." Elizabeth looked sadly at her father.

"I know. I worry that a fit of nerves will lead to apoplexy. I'll be glad when Mr. Collins is gone and we can go back to routine."

"Routine would be quite nice."

A maid came in, asking for Jane, a note in hand.

"I'll give it to her—she's taken mother to bed. Thank you Sarah." Elizabeth took the note as the maid curtseyed and left. Elizabeth wandered upstairs to her bedroom that she shared with Jane, finding her sister laying on the bed, drained from dealing with their mother.

"A note arrived for you, from Netherfield." Elizabeth grinned and held the note out.

"Charles— I mean, Mr. Bingley said he would be going to London today, and would come back after some business was completed." Jane hastily took the note.

"Charles now is it?" Elizabeth asked with interest.

"It's— the note is from his sister. She has said they are all quitting Netherfield and are not sure when they are to return. And that Mr. Darcy is anxious to see his sister, and her brother is most anxious to renew his acquaintance with Miss Darcy. She makes a reference to the possibility of Miss Darcy becoming a sister to her!" Jane was distraught. Elizabeth sat down and pulled her sister close, hugging her.

"Sweet Jane, can't you see? She knows you are in love with her brother and she is trying to put you off!"

"But she is my friend! Is she not trying to warn me not to get my hopes up?"

"Did he ask you to call him by his Christian name?" Elizabeth asked, and immediately Jane blushed crimson at her earlier mistake.

"Yes, last night. He said he was the happiest man in the world, and was going to London for business that would not keep him long and then he would come back to me, his dear Jane."

"He is very in love with you. He's all but declared himself!"

"It was private, just between us. No one else knew."

"I suspect Miss Bingley found out and didn't like it one jot. She has not been a good friend to you, and this note confirms it for me."

"Oh Lizzy, what am I to do?"

"Let's wait and see when he returns. I can confirm Mr. Darcy was anxious to see his sister, but I was of the impression she is not out yet. It would be ridiculous for Mr. Bingley to attach himself to a child."

"How did you know Mr. Darcy was anxious to see his sister?" Jane asked, some of her worry overcome by curiosity.

"He said so while we were dancing. I was attempting to sketch his character and he asked me not to finish. And confirmed the rumor he was to London. He said he'd been away from his sister too long."

"And what of your character sketch? Is it to remain unfinished?"

"He reminded me that he invited me to tour Pemberly this summer." Elizabeth blushed hotly and looked away from her sister, who squealed with delight.

"He did! He already invited you and you had not said! Oh Lizzy, you're keeping secrets from me! You do like him! And he likes you!"

"If we like each other, it will only ever be as friends, you know that." Elizabeth pleaded with her sister.

"Is he still 'insufferably arrogant'?"

"At times. And others… others he can be so charming. I cannot understand him."

"Well, when will you be visiting Pemberly then, to see the Great Mr. Darcy?"

"I was thinking of joining Aunt and Uncle Gardnier on their summer tour of the Lake District this summer. They always ask me to come, for rest. And I think our sisters have the Longbourn in hand. We should finally take our rest. And maybe you could go to London and stay with them?"

"Lizzy, that is the most wonderful idea. I know Aunt Gardnier would have me, she's always asking us to come visit. I can return with them after the new year; I'll write and ask her now."

"I'll ask about the summer when she comes to visit. It's much to early to plan such a trip."

The sisters, happy in their decisions and talk, set about their day with a spring in their step. In the afternoon, a note arrived from Lucas Lodge that Mr. Collins would be dining there this evening. He ended up staying the night, and the next day a note was sent over that Mr. Collins would be extending his trip a few extra days, but at Lucas Lodge instead of Longbourn, and to please send over his things. The day after next, Charlotte came to call on Elizabeth.

"Engaged to Mr. Collins!" Elizabeth stared wide-eyed at her best friend, tea cup halfway to her mouth.

"Is it really so hard, Lizzy, to think that Mr. Collins could not secure the affections of another woman when he could not secure yours?" Charlotte smiled shyly.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that Charlotte. I'm just very surprised. Are you happy? Will you be happy?" Elizabeth set down her teacup and asked her friend frankly.

"Yes, I am happy. I am not a romantic like you are, Lizzy. I have no notion of love, except for a comfortable home. I cannot pick and choose, I am on the shelf."

"You are a fine woman, Charlotte. And Mr. Collins is indeed the luckiest man to have secured your affections. Just so long as you are happy, then I am completely happy." Elizabeth smiled back at her friend.

"So you will come visit us? We will need time to settle in of course, but you will visit?"

"I will visit. Of course I will. Whenever you want me to come, then I will be there." Elizabeth promised her friend.

"Easter. Do come at Easter! The weather will be lovely, and you can walk the grounds as much as your heart desires."

"I do plan to spend time with you as well, not just wandering around by myself, as much as that sounds most enjoyable."

"I know. We will be happy, Lizzy. And I will look forward to your visit." Charlotte grinned.

"I should go. Thank you Lizzy. Your friendship means the world to me." Charlotte stood and tied her bonnet back on, before the maid helped her on with her cloak.

"Why are you thanking me? I am congratulating you. Or rather, I am congratulating Mr. Collins on finding the best woman, one who will make him most happy." Elizabeth gave her friend a warm hug. "You have my best wishes. Congratulations Charlotte. I wish you all the happiness."

"Thank you" Charlotte return the hug, and was quickly off, walking back towards her home, and her betrothed. She let out a short laugh walking down the lane. Marriage was something she'd given up on. And here she was, betrothed and very happy.

* * *

 _Historical Notes:_

 _Declare: (archaic) Express feelings of love to someone. Oxford Dictionary_

 _Until 1823, the legal age in England for marriage was 21 years-for men and women. After 1823, a male could marry as young as fourteen without parental consent, and a girl at 12. Michelle J. Hoppe_

 _Apoplexy: unconsciousness or incapacity resulting from a cerebral hemorrhage or stroke._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Lucky number 13! And as always, thank you all for your awesome reviews and comments. It really makes me happy to read them all. I can't wait to let you guys in on what's in store!_

 _And as for the concern if Thomas Stewart could support Lydia, she does have a dowry that Elizabeth has been investing in, and he comes from a landed family in their neighborhood. But, all in good time my dear readers!_

* * *

By the time the new year came and went, Charlotte Lucas was married and moved to Hunsford. Elizabeth spent several days with her best friend, helping her pack her trunks and spending her last days as an unmarried maiden together. Elizabeth was quite sad to see her go, but knew that Charlotte was content and happy with her choice, and that was all that Elizabeth could want for her friend. And after Charlotte, Jane left with their Aunt and Uncle to spend time with them at their London home with their children, who had filled the halls of Longbourn with much noise and happiness during the holiday season. Mr. Bingley had not returned, nor had Jane had any response in her letters to his sister. Though only a few weeks had passed, Jane had not fully given up hope on Mr. Bingley, though her passion had cooled with the extended length of time and no word. Jane wrote to Elizabeth frequently, and Elizabeth was quite distressed that when Jane called on the Bingley sisters, they cut the visit short and Miss Bingley took three whole weeks to return the call. Even Jane, sweet Jane, who thought the best of everyone, was quite convinced the Bingley sisters were no friends of hers. Any inquiry made about their brother was completely deflected. Despite the disappointment with the Bingleys, Jane was enjoying herself immensely in London visiting shops, parks and museums with her Aunt and Uncle and their children, with only occasional bouts of melancholy.

At home at Longbourne, Elizabeth and her father were hard at work, sorting finances and reading any new books on farming or animal husbandry that could be of use. Lydia had taken over the Mistress of the house duties while Jane was away, trying to keep Elizabeth happy to continue to chaperone her courtship with Thomas Stewart. Kitty and Lydia made frequent trips into Meryton to see their Aunt Phillips, who routinely invited the Bennets for cards and tea, during which she also hosted a few of her favorite officers from the militia that she thought would mix well and provide good numbers for games and dancing. It was during one of these teas that Elizabeth attended with her younger sisters, that George Wickham made his way to Elizabeth's side, again to close for comfort. He talked amiably enough, but Elizabeth was not in much mood to listen to his prattle. Wickham caught her attention though when he asked if she'd seen any more of that 'insufferable Mr. Darcy.'

"No, Mr. Wickham, I have not since he quitted the neighborhood in November. I heard he was visiting his sister in London."

"Ah, Miss Darcy. Yes, she's as insufferably proud and as arrogant as he is." Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow. Wasn't Miss Darcy the one he'd fallen in love with and then her brother connived to keep them apart?

"So sad to hear that of her character. I've only heard that she is exceptionally accomplished, from one of Mr. Bingley's sister while I was at Netherfield."

"Accomplished yes, but she has the Darcy pride and arrogance."

"What a pity. Is she a beauty?"

"She is handsome, blonde haired and blue eyed." Wickham's eyes flickered briefly.

"Quite unlike her brother then."

"No, much like her mother." Wickham replied, getting bored of the conversation he'd started. Elizabeth made little effort to continue it. Soon Wickham left to refill his cup. Later, she saw he was seated next to Lydia who was chatting politely with him. Kitty was talking animatedly with Lt. Denny and another officer, all of them laughing gaily.

Elizabeth smiled, looking at her sisters and thinking that Mary should have come with them. She didn't get out of the house nearly enough, particularly in the winter. Aunt Phillips came up to her.

"That Mr. Wickham is quite the character is he not, Lizzy? He seems to have taken a liking to you, he asks about you often."

"I cannot imagine why."

"Oh Lizzy, you know you've been turning heads since you came out. He's just besotted!"

"He doesn't seem interested when we talk, I think this must have been the second conversation we've had, and all he did was talk about Mr. Darcy again."

"What? But he hates the man!"

"Did he tell you that fanciful tale too?"

"Do you not believe him?"

"It seemed rather contrived to me. And just today, when I mentioned the last I heard of Mr. Darcy was that he was going to see his sister when he left in November, Mr. Wickham started saying how proud and arrogant she was! Wasn't she the one that he was supposed to have fallen in love with but was kept apart from?"

"Dear me, that does sound odd, now that you mention it."

"He's amiable enough with the rest, but I can't see why he'd be partial at all to me, when all he does is talk about a man he supposedly hates."

"Not a very good way to recommend himself."

"No, Aunt, I don't believe it is!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Nevermind Mr. Wickham then. You should have fun! Didn't you say you had plans to travel in the spring?"

"Yes, Aunt, I'm visiting Mrs. Collins in Hunsford for Easter and the month afterwards. It will be right after planting, so I won't be missed too much. Mary will be tending to Longbourn while I'm away. And then this summer I'm going with Aunt and Uncle Gardnier to the Lake District while their children spend the summer at Longbourn."

"Oh that all sounds so lovely. It'll be good for you to take some time to travel. You've worked so hard these last few years."

"I still have plenty of work in my future, but we both know things are changing."

"That they are. Your Uncle says the extra profit from this year alone was a good portion towards your dowry."

"And I'll have plenty of time to worry about using it later. Just because Papa is insisting on my having a dowry, doesn't mean I'll be getting married."

"You don't need to remind me that you turned down Mr. Collins! I agree with your mother when I say I don't know what you were thinking!"

"Aunt, as I've told you, and Mama, I would have been very unhappy with Mr. Collins. He even said I couldn't manage Longbourn." Elizabeth's aunt let out a shrill laugh.

"He said I shouldn't be attempting a man's job. As if I've done so poorly and run Longbourn into the ground." Elizabeth smiled.

"We both know that isn't true at all."

"But don't tell Mr. Collins!" Elizabeth and her aunt giggled together before going to refill their cups with tea. Elizabeth was displeased to note that her sister Lydia looked vaguely uncomfortable next to Mr. Wickham, who seemed to be sitting even closer to her than before.

Elizabeth quickly crossed to them, and cooed at her sister "Lydia, darling, take a turn about the room with me."

"Thank you!" Lydia whispered quietly as Elizabeth lead her in a circuit around the room.

"I'm thinking we should head home soon, would you like that?"

"Please can we?"

"You go collect your sister, and I'll make our excuses to Aunt Phillips."

A half hour later found the sisters walking home, Kitty and Lydia, happily chatting away about the officers they talked to, what they talked of, and what a lovely tea it was. Elizabeth brooded much of the way home. Kitty fairly skipped into the house when they arrived, while Elizabeth held Lydia back.

"Did Mr. Wickham bother you, Lydia?"

"He sat much too close to me, and I couldn't get away."

"Did you tell him you were spoken for?"

"I tried! Mr. Wickham does not listen. I used every polite manner and charm I could think of, and he just took it as interest! If you were not there, I would have treated him very rudely."

"Oh, Lydia! I am sorry. You have my permission to cut him, publicly if need be. It is most improper for him to act so."

"He kept asking me questions about you."

"What?"

"And Mr. Darcy, too."

"Oh Lord, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing you haven't told everyone else. I mean, if you can't tell your sisters you are in love with Mr. Darcy, no one else should be told. We should be the first to know!"

"Lydia! I am not in love with Mr. Darcy!"

"So you say!" Lydia sniggered.

"I don't like him!"

"So you say." Lydia announced dramatically, before putting on the most superior air she could and flouncing into the house. Elizabeth sighed. What is it with that strange Mr. Wickham? And his obsession with Mr. Darcy? And apparently, herself? Elizabeth shook her head and walked into the house.

All too soon, winter passed into spring, and March was full of the sowing seeds, spring planting almost finished by the end of the month when Elizabeth left for Hunsford. Jane was still happily ensconced at their Aunt and Uncle's, helping to care for their children and enjoying the beginning of spring in the city. Neither Jane nor Elizabeth were worried about the management of Longbourn— their younger sisters were taking to the tasks set and needed little reminder of how to perform them. It filled Elizabeth with joy to see how proficient and accomplished they were. Lydia, while young, was very happy being courted by her beau with one of her sisters playing chaperone. Kitty still flirted outrageously with the officers, so Jane and Elizabeth were discussing that they could send her to London for the fall, where she would mix with a better society. Mary was quiet as ever, but was seen engaging with young men who found her intelligence and accomplishment very agreeable. Everything was quite well, Elizabeth thought, with the exception of Mr. Bingley. As much as Jane insisted she was over Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth believed that her heart was still broken. Their Aunt confided that while Jane had many dance partners and even some callers, she encouraged and sought out no one.

Elizabeth joined Charlotte's father, Sir William Lucas, and her sister Maria for the trip to Hunsford, where they would stay on with Mrs. Collins and her husband. Elizabeth was decidedly bored during the carriage ride to Hunsford, given that Sir William and Maria were both rather empty headed, and talked quite a bit. All Elizabeth had to do was nod or give some other non committal on whatever subject they were discussing at great length. The countryside was quite beautiful as they proceeded along, and as Charlotte predicted, Elizabeth fell very much in love with the woods and fields as they passed Rosings Park and into Hunsford.

"Sir William! Maria! Cousin Elizabeth. Welcome to my humble abode." Mr and Mrs Collins greeted the carriage in the driveway as the trio arrived.

"Come, do be welcome. Let us get you settled and rest from your journey. Travel can be ever so tiresome" Charlotte smiled proudly and her family and best friend entered the house. Elizabeth felt quite the opposite—she wanted nothing more, after a long carriage ride, than to walk. After washing off the dust from the road and changing, Elizabeth sought out Charlotte in her private sitting room and suggested a walk, so they may catch up and Elizabeth could get some exercise after sitting in the carriage for so long.

"Of course my dear Elizabeth. Let me fetch my shawl and we can have tea when we return." Elizabeth was pleased with the comfort of the home, and how much her dear friend seemed to enjoy it. Soon, they were outside on a winding path on a beautiful spring day. Charlotte told Elizabeth all about her life so far at Hunsford, and how their schedules arranged themselves so Charlotte didn't actually spend much time at all with her husband, to which they both giggled. Elizabeth shared everything that had happened in their neighborhood and at Longbourn, to which Charlotte expressed exceptional delight at Lydia being properly courted by Thomas Stewart.

The two friends walked arm in arm happily, marveling at the lovely day and the visit they would enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the reviews sent in— I find them very inspiring. I respond to the lengthy ones or in depth questions via PM on this site. If you have a burning question or need clarification, don't hesitate to ask! Questions and constructive criticism helps me quite a bit with writing tbh._

 _Hunsford is going to be quite the doozy, and we're going to need a few chapters on it. I'm sorry it's been slower to post; getting to the good bits has been pretty slow going, and I don't want any of you to feel like you're slogging through reading. There is a passage directly from Pride & Prejudice in here as she wrote it best— disclaimer again: I do not own her work or characters._

 _As it's been brought up a couple times— I am not going to re-write the beginning at this point in time because I don't think it would be quite fair to everyone with me this far in to have to go back and re-read. However! I am considering after the story is complete to revise it & edit it thoroughly, and then make it available for download. So if you feel a part needs to be revised, don't hesitate to speak— I just won't be doing any major overhauls until after the story is complete. I can still work in things to future plot lines._

 _Also, in case you have been wondering why I keep repeating the phrase 'red herring' in my author's notes, here's the definition— Red Herring: something, especially a clue, that is or is intended to be misleading or distracting._

 _Not everything is as it seems my dear readers! Now, shall we come face to face with Mr. Darcy again?_

* * *

Elizabeth slept in a little, gloriously reveling in lack of duties and no sisters. She'd just finished dressing, readying herself for breakfast when Maria came knocking at the door, all a-flutter.

"Lizzie, Lizzie come quick! You must see, down in the dining room!" Maria cried when Elizabeth opened the door, practically pulling Elizabeth down the stairs. When they got to the window, Elizabeth saw an obscenely ornate chaise with a very ill-looking young woman encased in a rich shawl, and a plainer older woman with her, with both Mr. and Mrs Collins attending them, talking. A note was handed over, and the chaise continued onward down the road. Mr. Collins walked with an air of supreme importance, and even Charlotte looked quite pleased.

"Her Ladyship has requested our presence to dine with her tomorrow!" Mr. Collins crowed proudly once inside. Elizabeth tried to look as pleased as possible for her cousin. Noting that his cousin was not ecstatic with the honor and glory he felt was being bestowed upon her, he thought that she might worry about her lack of fine clothing to the standard of such a visit.

"Do not fret, Cousin Elizabeth. Wear what ever you have that is best, and Lady Catherine will understand. She's very forgiving to us, her parsonage, and understands our humble means. She will not think ill of you for dressing like your station." Mr. Collins preened happily, still quite giddy over the invitation.

"Was that Miss Anne de Bourgh, her ladyship's daughter in the chaise?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to react. She didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted.

"Yes, Miss de Bourgh! She does ride by occasionally, and always stops to say hello when we are home. I am frequently in my garden and can greet her easily while she takes the fresh country air for her health." Mr. Collins puffed out his chest.

"Let us to breakfast, Cousin, and do tell me all about your garden." Elizabeth smiled, and Charlotte nodded gratefully behind her husband.

The day passed very pleasantly, Elizabeth assisting Charlotte in the afternoon going over the household accounts as Charlotte felt Elizabeth was much more experienced. Elizabeth found nothing amiss of course, and inquired why Charlotte felt that there might be something wrong— only to find out that her ladyship had taken an interest in the cuts of meat she bought at the butchers and felt them exorbitant for 'people of their station.' In just one day, Elizabeth had come to severely detest the phrase. She assured Charlotte was doing wonderfully, but still made a few suggestions should she want to save money to put away. Charlotte knew that while Longbourn would be inherited by her husband, the current profits where being invested in trust and dowries for the Bennet family. This knowledge did not bother her at all, though she kept it private from her husband. He would be inheriting a thriving estate, and the past profits, Charlotte felt, should benefit the people that earned them as she felt a little guilt that Elizabeth's first love would be taken from her and she, Charlotte, would be the next Mistress of Longbourn in a more traditional manner. Elizabeth talked at length with Charlotte about the running of Longbourn, and how she could influence her husband to hire a good steward if he refused to consider Elizabeth or if Elizabeth married. Charlotte thought the latter option was the better, though Elizabeth happily denied it so— the two friends giggling like little girls throughout the afternoon.

Dressing for dinner at Rosings Park shouldn't have been as much issue as it was. Elizabeth wanting a bath seemed ridiculous to her cousin, but Charlotte interceded saying that her friend had just traveled recently and wanting one was not so very odd. Elizabeth did bring two of her best gowns— the best day dress, and then the best dinner dress, knowing that given her cousin's boastings, that she would have to face her ladyship at some point. Charlotte wore one of her dresses from before she was married, when her father was still trying marry her off, rather than her newer, less expensive gowns. Mr Collins nearly had a fit at this, but was assured by Elizabeth that she was only making her guests feel welcome and dressing similarly to make a grouping lovely to the eye, of which her ladyship would approve. Not that Charlotte's gown was ornate or flashy, it was just made of finer, richer fabrics than the newer gowns which were purposefully made to 'be fitting of a parson's wife' according to Mr. Collins, who took to overseeing a lot of details that Elizabeth guessed, were things pointed out to him by Lady Catherine. Elizabeth steeled herself for what she thought was to be an exceptionally long and irritating evening. Along with Maria and Sir William Lucas, the group walked to Rosings on one of the charming paths that Elizabeth was eager to explore more.

Rosings was an imposing building, large and filled with many windows. Mr. Collins pointed out everything he could during the walk, proclaiming costs and the luxury of it all at every opportunity. Charlotte bore it well, having practiced now several months to tolerate such boorish behavior with grace. Her husband had a tendency to boast, as well as occasionally throw in disparaging comments about his wife. The latter horrified Elizabeth, but all in the party, including Charlotte's father, politely ignored the comments that would bring the faintest tinge of blush to Charlotte's cheeks. Soon, Elizabeth found the inspiration and source of such comments, and was thoroughly annoyed.

Lady Cathrine de Bourgh was a stout woman of 52, her iron gray hair matching her iron gray disposition. Her only child, Anne, was perhaps Elizabeth's age, though it was hard to tell given her grayish pallor and drawn face. The persistent cough didn't improve upon acquaintance either. The poor girl was propped up by many pillows on her own settee, and attended by her companion who also seemed to be her nurse as well. Joining this party were two of her ladyship's nephews, Colonel Fitzwilliam and the illustrious Mr. Darcy. The surprise on the latter's face when the Collins party arrived was evident, a frown soon burrowing into his brow. Elizabeth had no idea why he could be so haughty and displeased at her appearance— she was a good friend of Mrs. Collins, they were invited and had she not turned down Mr. Collins, she would have been a regular visitor to Rosings given her cousin's boasting.

Darcy, on the other hand, was furious. He'd spent months in town trying to forget a woman who completely bewitched him, causing him to act most shamelessly, and he'd barely extracted himself before he'd done anything permanently foolish. Fate seemed to have other plans, throwing this fair creature before him again. He went through the list he'd been reciting to himself quite often since his departure from Hertfordshire. The list comprised of every fault he could find with Elizabeth Bennet, and thankfully, he could find many. _One_ , she was barely a gentlewoman. Despite being a gentleman's daughter, her mother came from trade. _Two_ , her family acted abominably in public. Her father was a sharp chess player, which Darcy could respect, but Mr Bennet's manner of speech was too familiar upon their first meeting. He'd seen Mr. Bennet on more than one occasion upbraid of criticize his wife in front of guests (being one himself). Her mother was incorrigible, as were her two flighty younger sisters—one who flirted like a loose woman and the other who chased after boys like she was a child in a field. _Three_ , the family kept the company of militia officers too frequently. With his cousin a Colonel in the Regulars, he knew the sort of rougher chaps that were officers in the militia. _Four_ , Elizabeth Bennet was impertinent and rejoiced in it. _Five_ , Elizabeth Bennet rode in trousers and astride on her lands, which was highly improper and scandalous, no matter what excuses he made to himself at the time. _Six_ , Elizabeth Bennet did a man's job instead of knowing her place and situation in life…

"Darcy! Pay attention!" his aunt barked at him.

"Yes Aunt Catherine?" Darcy was annoyed his list was interrupted. He needed to focus to retain his wits.

"I asked you how Georgiana was getting on in her studies, and was asking after practice at the pianoforte. I had just been telling Miss Bennet to practice more often and should she like, she could use the pianoforte in the housekeeper's rooms where she wouldn't bother any one." Lady Catherine glared at her nephew. Normally, Darcy was polite and well mannered as could be desired, but he was certainly not acting so in front of their guests. Just because he'd met Miss Bennet previously in her small county, did not give him license to act without every civility and propriety of his station. Darcy sighed inwardly.

"My dear sister has been studying very hard with her masters in London and practices constantly. I have bought her a new pianoforte for Pemberly so she will have the best instrument to fill the music room and the halls with her lovely skill." Darcy smiled at the thought of his sister. She'd been very glad to see him upon his return to London, and he knew he'd been gone too long. She needed him more than ever, and he was dawdling in the country over some lowborn country girl, he admonished himself.

"Miss Bennet, it is too quiet. Play the pianoforte until dinner is announced. I insist" Lady Catherine had followed her nephew's distracted gaze again and again over to Mrs Collin's pretty friend who seemed generally well bred and had enraptured her less groomed nephew, but he was a Colonel in the Regulars. It was to be expected he wouldn't mind doting now and then on some country girl.

"Oh but your ladyship, I am of no great skill. I don't know if you would find any pleasure in my playing—" Elizabeth began but was cut off.

"I insist that you play."

"Please, Miss Bennet, would you honor us with a song? It would be very kind of you." Colonel Fitzwilliam added smoothly, noticing Elizabeth was having trouble biting back a retort. They'd only had a few short minutes of conversation, but he could see she was a bright spirit of uncommon intelligence and hilarious wit. He was quite pleased on her presence— Darcy was always reticent when faced with spending time with their aunt and there was no one else of interest to talk to at Rosings.

"As her ladyship insists." Elizabeth stood, curtseyed, and went to the beautiful pianoforte in the corner of the room. She started in on Beethoven's Sonata #14, published recently (as far as music is concerned) in 1802. 'The Moonlight' had instantly captivated her when she heard it, and practiced until her fingers hurt so that she could play it from memory. As Mary was still quite young then, Elizabeth supposed her devotion to the instrument came from Elizabeth practicing so hard for the single song at an impressionable age for her. Mary demanded to be taught to play soon after Elizabeth could play from memory. The first notes filled the air and soon Elizabeth was lost in the song, not noticing that conversation had stopped in the room as she played what she felt to be the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. Colonel Fitzwilliam came up to the instrument to behold the fair performer better.

Darcy had strode over to the pianoforte as Elizabeth finished and looked up, her amber brown eyes shining with the emotion of the melody. He forced himself to continue breathing normally.

"Do you think, Mr. Darcy, that coming over here in all this state will frighten me? I am not alarmed even if your sister does play so well. As you no doubt have observed of me in the past, there is a stubbornness about me. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me." Elizabeth raised her eyes, a look of confidence in her own self smoothing her features in a handsome way.

"I shall not say that you are mistaken," he replied, "because you could not really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you; and I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know that you find great enjoyment in occasionally professing opinions which in fact are not your own." His features were schooled in perfect, unmarked countenance to give no inkling of his thoughts or desires.

Elizabeth laughed happily and turned to Colonel Fitzwilliam, "Your cousin will give you a very pretty notion of me, and teach you not to believe a word I say. I am particularly unlucky in meeting with a person so well able to expose my real character, in a part of the world where I had hoped to pass myself off with some degree of credit. Indeed, Mr. Darcy, it is ungenerous of you to mention all that you knew to my disadvantage in Hertfordshire— and quite impolite when I have no leave to retaliate, though such things would shock your relations to hear." Elizabeth smiled wickedly.

"Ah! And what has my cousin done for you to accuse him? I should dearly love to know how he behaves amongst strangers." Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, addressing Elizabeth.

"I am not afraid of you." Darcy grumbled, glowering.

"Prepare yourself for the worst, Colonel." Elizabeth said dramatically, "When I first saw him in Meryton in Hertfordshire, was at a ball. And what do you think he did? He danced only three dances! Though gentlemen were scarce and many a young lady in need of a partner. Mr. Darcy, you cannot deny that."

"I had not at that time had the honor of knowing any lady at the assembly from Meryton." Darcy replied, purposefully specifying Meryton as she did, to leave out their first meeting in the fields by Longbourn, where she had been initially taken for a man. No, he would not expose her to that embarrassment, or his own for then acting so ridiculously as to ask her to dance that evening. Her fine, bewitching eyes were sparkling with laughter at him.

"True, and no one can ever be introduced at a ball. Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, what should I play next? I have already played the song I love and know best, my fingers await your command."

"I find myself ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers. I do not possess the talent of ease in conversing with those I do not know" Darcy continued. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. He certainly hadn't minded recommending himself to her while she was riding astride, her hair still in curling rags, surveying land when he and Mr. Bingley had come upon her. She smiled at the memory.

"Is that so? I—" Elizabeth's sentence was cut short by the announcement of dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'll try to get another chapter up soon._

 _Edited again by request for flow and ease of reading. So sorry! I couldn't sleep until this was written, so I was up very late. My editing skills clearly aren't up to par at 4:30am!_

* * *

Over the next fortnight, Elizabeth was quite sure she was losing her wits. Every day she ran into Mr Darcy. And every day she was not sure what mood she would encounter. Some days he was pleasant and at times, charming— though not half so charming as when she'd known him in Hertfordshire. And other days he brooded, seeming like a storm in their midst. And still other moods were haughty and proud, and she couldn't wait to rid herself of his presence. Eventually she found a pattern. If she was withdrawn, he would be pleasant and charming. If she was pleasant, he would act with such haughty proudness and superiority that she wanted nothing more than to grab the Colonel's sword and run him through. If she dared smile or laugh with his cousin the Colonel, Darcy would brood. All of this infuriated Elizabeth to no end as she could see no escape.

Darcy and the Colonel became frequent callers at the Parsonage, with whatever excuse the two could cobble together between the two of them to escape their Aunt Catherine. During these, Darcy usually brooded, and was always silent unless politeness made him speak. Whereas in Hertfordshire Elizabeth didn't mind his silence, the sullenness that engulfed him in Hunsford made her want to scream. Sometimes she would cross paths with him while out walking, and he always insisted on seeing her back to the Parsonage's gate no matter the mood. Sometimes he'd ask disconnected questions, but usually they would walk in silence until they reached the gate and bid farewell. Elizabeth was thankful when Easter Sunday arrived as it marked the halfway point in her visit to Hunsford. She'd begun to wish she returned to Hertfordshire with the Sir William and Maria the week before.

There was a chilly rain that day, not heavy or soaking, but a persistent light rain that dulled the mind. Parson Collins was in his best form for Easter Sunday, pontificating a lengthy sermon, that clearly Lady Catherine had a hand in selecting texts for, as it seemed a little disjointed and was largely about respecting one's elders, accepting one's situation in life, and so forth. Elizabeth and Charlotte stayed in the indoors from the rain, while the Parson bid farewell at length to Lady Catherine and her family in their carriage. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Collins returned home with Elizabeth in tow, Mr. Collins felt unwell and retired early. In the morning, a servant let Elizabeth know that Mr. Collins was unwell with fever, and his wife would be attending him for the day. Elizabeth was happy to entertain herself, hoping for a second day free from the company of Mr. Darcy. She set out in the hazy sunshine on a walk, which eventually found her crossing paths with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Why hello, Miss Bennet! Are you enjoying the beautiful day?" Colonel Fitzwilliam was a very cheery man, and Elizabeth couldn't imagine two men more different than he and his cousin.

"Yes sir, I am. Rosings Park is quite lovely, and I have enjoyed exploring the paths during my stay at the Parsonage." Elizabeth smiled, looking at the scenery around them. They were in a large avenue of trees, which in one direction gave way to the lawns and the house, and the other to woods.

"May I accompany you for a time? I try to see all of the grounds at least once per year, and today has me examining this area." The Colonel bowed slightly and Elizabeth agreed to his company. They strolled towards the house, exchanging pleasantries, when Darcy passed them on horseback, reining in when he recognized his cousin.

"Hello, Cousin! You look well rested this morning." Colonel Fitzwilliam called jovially, as Darcy's features turned dark and brooding, noticing Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy."

"A note came from the parsonage that there was illness." Darcy stated.

"Yes, Mr. Collins caught a fever after standing in the rain too long after yesterday's sermon." Elizabeth answered.

"I see. Enjoy your morning." And thus, Darcy turned his horse around and cantered in the direction he had been going in.

"I see my cousin is once again in a foul mood." The Colonel noted. "May I express my apologies for his behavior."

"Thank you, but it is unnecessary. I find I am getting quite used to his mercurial moods. He was not like this in Hertfordshire!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Ah yes, but he had not just have had to save one of his good friends from himself." The Colonel replied.

"Oh? Is that so?" Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, not liking the direction in where this inquiry would be going, but she had to know.

"Yes, apparently one of his friends was on the verge of making a most impudent marriage and Darcy interceded." The Colonel said.

"What was so ill-suited about the match? Were reasons given?" It's very ungenerous to meddle in the affairs of others without good purpose." Elizabeth tried to keep her voice steady.

"Apparently something to do with the young woman's family? And objections to the young woman herself. Darcy wasn't very explicit on the particulars, but then again, my cousin is not one for idle chat." The Colonel frowned at the look of distress that Elizabeth was unable to keep from her face.

"Are you quite alright Miss Bennet?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine, yes, quite fine. A bit of a headache. I ought to return to the Parsonage. Thank you for the lovely walk, Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth hurried their farewell and practically ran for the parsonage once she was out of his sight.

She took a detour to a favorite grove of trees on her way back, where she felt she could cry in peace. A house full of servants and a concerned friend would give her no peace and she desperately needed to sort her thoughts. Who else could the Colonel have meant aside from Mr. Bingley and her sister, though he was completely ignorant of it? No wonder Mr. Darcy had been so displeased to see her at Rosings, he had probably thought himself finally clean of her family. She couldn't make sense of it. If he objected to her family, why did he call upon them so often? Unless it was always Mr. Bingley who needed an excuse and Mr. Darcy was merely glad for someone to play chess with? None of it made sense, but it didn't stop her heart from breaking for her sister. There was utterly no basis for a foundation of any objection to Jane herself— an outright lie! She was the sweetest creature to live, denied a chance at true happiness as Mr. Bingley had been interested in proposing! And Mr. Darcy intervened to stop him! She had cautioned her family to the best she could to act with propriety but her best efforts were coming to naught once again in her life. Drying her eyes, Elizabeth finished her walk to the parsonage, mastering herself.

The next day found Mr. Collins significantly more feverish and a doctor was sent for. Elizabeth relieved Charlotte of her duties and asked her friend to rest, otherwise she would have to care for two sick patients and not one. Charlotte went to her mistress chambers with little protest, having exhausted herself staying up with her husband after tending to him the day before. Elizabeth wiped her cousin's brow and shushed him from any comments on propriety. She was family and his wife needed rest— would he rather one of the young maids help? The doctor came and had little he could do for the fever, except encourage food and water, and perhaps some willow bark tea if the parson could tolerate it. The next several days passed in this manner— Elizabeth and Charlotte taking turns nursing, but their efforts were not improving their patient's health, as a wracking cough took hold, deep in his chest. By the end of the week, Mr. Collins passed. A servant came from Rosings with black arm bands for the women, and the condolences of Lady Catherine. Charlotte excused herself for a walk in the afternoon to sort her thoughts before they began on the necessary affairs. A knock sounded at the door, and an insistent voice was arguing with the maid.

"Mr. Darcy." the maid announced to Elizabeth sitting in the drawing room, before taking her leave. Elizabeth rose shakily to her feet. She hadn't thought of him or his actions since she returned and began nursing her cousin, but it started to seep into the numbness in her mind.

"You missed Charlotte, Mrs. Collins. She needed some time for herself and took a walk." Elizabeth said, her voice hollow.

"I know. I— I watched her leave." Mr Darcy admitted, fiddling with his hat.

"Then why are you here?" Elizabeth asked frankly, the house was entering mourning and no pleasant calls were to be received.

"I wished to ask after your health. My cousin said you were not feeling well earlier in the week."

"I am fine, but thank you for your concern." Elizabeth replied icily. What did he care? Darcy continued fidgeting with his hat.

"Would you like to sit?" Elizabeth motioned to a chair before taking one herself. She was tired and there was just too much to process right now.

"And your family? Are they well?" Mr. Darcy was floundering without her help in conversation and she didn't care.

"Yes. My sister Jane was in town the first three months of the year. Did you not see her?"

"I did not" Silence crept up between them. Mr. Darcy sat down, before getting back up again.

"Miss Bennet, might I talk to you?"

"I believe you already are, sir."

"Yes." Mr. Darcy flushed a bit, starting to pace.

"Do go on." Elizabeth sighed and gave the smallest of smiles she could muster. Whatever it was, she would be rid of him faster if she helped him with his unease. Not only was she in no mood for company, now was certainly not the time with the house entering mourning. On top of that, she had yet to truly process her feelings on his interference with Jane and Mr. Bingley aside from anger and anguish for her sister.

"I— Now is not the best time I suppose, but I cannot repress myself any longer. Miss Bennet, you must allow me to tell you how very much I ardently admire and love you."

Whatever Elizabeth supposed Mr. Darcy had to say, this was not it. She sat in stunned silence, blushing as the force of the statement hit her. Mr. Darcy took a deep breath before plunging on.

"These past few months have been torture to put you from my mind, and seeing you here at my Aunt's estate has found me unable to the task. I have fought against my better judgement, against my family's expectations, the inferiority of your birth and family, as well as your own impropriety. Alas, I have struggled in vain and beg you to end my suffering and consent to be my wife." Mr Darcy ended his pacing by leaning up against the mantle and looked at Elizabeth with earnest. Now that he managed to get it all out, she was sure to accept him.

Elizabeth was beside herself. How could she even consider marriage in the face of such insult? She was not stupid, she could see the compliment of the marriage offer from him, but such insult could not be borne easily. Elizabeth tried to answer him with patience, though she could not keep an edge from her voice.

"In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode is to express a sense of obligation of the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned. It is natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel _gratitude_ , I would now thank you. But I cannot—I do not desire your good opinion and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have caused anyone pain; it was most unconsciously done. The feelings which have had prevented the acknowledgement of your regard should have little difficulty in overcoming it." Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. When she opened them, she saw Mr. Darcy staring at her with a mixture of mortification, resentment and complete surprise. The pause dragged on as Mr. Darcy attempted to find his voice, a dreadful hurt starting in Elizabeth's heart.

"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with with so little _endeavor_ at civility, I am rejected?" Mr. Darcy's resentment overcame the other emotions now raging within him, his face flushing.

"I might as well enquire, why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you state that loving me was against reason, your will and even your character?" Elizabeth shot back, rising to her own feet. Mr. Darcy gave her a startled look.

"I have other provocations, you know I do. You intentionally ruined perhaps the only chance at true happiness for my dearest sister. Do you deny it?"

"Of course I do not deny it. I did separate your sister from my friend. I have been kinder to him than I have to myself." Mr. Darcy straightened himself, answering confidently.

"Have you now? Involving both my sister and Mr. Bingley in the most acutest of misery is kind? How is it anything but unjust and ungenerous?" Elizabeth was exasperated.

"Your sister was indifferent to him. Her countenance too serene, mannerisms too perfectly contrived." Mr. Darcy's words elicited an unexpected gasp from Elizabeth.

"Indifferent?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "She was in love, acting with every manner and grace without a trace of impropriety! He did not declare himself and she was not at leave to do anything else!"

"I concede she is the only person of your family to act without impropriety."

"Do not insult my family. You have no right with your own behavior just now."

"And what is that to mean? That had I flattered you and lied to you about your situation that you would have accepted me? I have no need for disguise, any acts are abhorrent and disgusting. I am not ashamed of the feelings I related; they were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in failing my family's expectations, congratulate myself on the inferiority of your connections?"

"You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way than sparing me any concern I may have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentleman-like manner." Tears stung Elizabeth's eyes as she blinked back tears. Without either of them thinking, Darcy handed her his handkerchief, which she took and dabbed at her eyes. Elizabeth took a moment trying to compose herself.

"Perhaps that Wickham cad is right about you."

"Wickham's misfortune's are great indeed." Mr. Darcy's voice was now cold, all of the heat from their argument gone. "What has he got to do with this?"

"Nothing. It was a stupid remark." Elizabeth turned her face away, embarrassed for her tears and words. Mr. Darcy was reminded of the previous time she hid her tears from him, and how much it reminded him of his sister both then and now.

"Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time." He said softly, and was gone. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands, only now realizing she had accepted his handkerchief as she called him out for not acting like a gentleman, which brought a fresh wave of tears. With blurred eyes, she saw delicate needlework with slightly uneven stitching, 'FD' in the corner and a pretty pattern of vines around the edge. His sister must have embroidered it for him. Her heart broke and she hurried to her room before Charlotte could find her.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I cannot say it enough— thank you so much to everyone who comments or reviews. It really makes my day, and helps me to keep writing so fast! I have to admit, with the proposal over, now I'm ready for Hunsford to be over, much like the characters. But! We must see them through, eh?_

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't felt this lost since her father's accident. Even with the fear for her father as he dealt with doctors and surgery and if he would survive, she had her sisters to rely on for support, especially Jane. Oh what she would do to have Jane with her! And Mr. Darcy, that infuriating man had the absolute worst timing. She had to be strong for Charlotte. She had to be the Mistress of Longbourn to guide her friend through a terrible time, one that she didn't know how to traverse herself. But she couldn't possibly confide in either Jane or Charlotte her troubles. Charlotte's husband died, and Mr. Darcy was the cause of Jane's woes. And here she was, wondering how she could have recommended herself against all odds to the most vexing man, enough to propose marriage, then refuse him with unwarranted insult? The current state of her relationship with Fitzwilliam Darcy just felt wrong. She needed a walk before the day's work.

Yesterday she managed, in her haze of shoving unspent emotions aside, to send off the express to her father that his heir had died, as well as to the solicitor that Mr. Collins had used on the recommendation of Lady Catherine, and to the clergyman from next county. Yesterday they started the necessary preparations for the funeral. Today they should receive a reply from the solicitor, as well continue with funeral preparations and preparations for the clergyman to stay at the Parsonage when he arrives to conduct the funeral.

Elizabeth sighed deeply as she reached her favorite grove of trees. She was going to miss dearly this little clearing, and the morning dew in April gave the air a heavenly scent. She clutched her favorite handkerchief that she'd embroidered, thinking it might be useful with the crying she felt inevitable before she needed to be strong for Charlotte. The sound of a branch moving and footsteps in the grass caused her to turn around. It was Mr. Darcy, who looked as if he hadn't slept at all. They merely watched each other as he approached her.

"Please do me the honor of reading this." A letter was held out. Highly improper for a lady to receive a letter from a gentleman she to whom she was not related or engaged. Still, Elizabeth instinctively took it. He turned to leave.

"Wait." Elizabeth said, not knowing what she meant to say or do, as she looked down at the neat, beautiful hand that spelled her name on the envelope. She held out her handkerchief in her other hand.

Mr. Darcy nodded, he'd forgotten he'd given her one of the ones his sister had embroidered for him yesterday to dry the tears he'd caused. He took it, bowed, and left. It wasn't until he was a quarter mile down the path, absently rubbing the corner that he noticed the pattern felt different under his fingers.

"Elizabeth" was daintily stitched in exquisite embroidery, with a few decadent flowers. She hadn't returned his handkerchief, she'd given him hers. What… what was he supposed to think? He felt awful for their words, for making her cry, even if she had wounded him so. What was this to mean? He brought his hand to his face in contemplation and the smell of the handkerchief startled him. It was so feminine—a mixture of lavender, lemon and soap, with her personal scent complementing and entwining the other smells. A token, was it not? A token from a lady to remember her. Perhaps his letter was not in vain, though he would not allow himself to hope.

Elizabeth sat on the grass, her back to a tree. She broke the Darcy crest seal on the letter, and opened it to read. She had no idea what the contents could be, but she burned with curiosity all the same.

It was dated 3 o'clock that morning from Rosings Park. "He really didn't sleep" Elizabeth thought and began the letter.

' _Be not alarmed Miss Elizabeth, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments, or renewal of those offers, which where so distressing to you. I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on those wishes, which for the happiness of both cannot be too soon forgotten. Please pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice, for my character._

 _Two offenses of a very different nature, and by no means of equal magnitude, you laid at my feet. The first mentioned was that, regardless of the sentiment of either, I had detached Mr. Bingley from your sister, and the other, that a certain Mr. Wickham's portrayal of me was correct. I shall hope to be in the future understood for my actions, when the following accounts and my motives has been read. —If in the explanation of them, I am under the necessity of relating feelings which may be offensive to yours, I can only say that I am truly sorry. I do not wish to cause you further injury._

 _I had not long been in Hertfordshire before I saw, in common with others, that Bingley preferred your eldest sister to any other young woman in the country. But it was not until the evening of the dance at Netherfield that I had any apprehension of his feeling a serious attachment, as I had often seen him in love before. At that ball, whilst I had the honor of dancing with you, Sir William Lucas's accidental information brought to my attention the speculation that Bingley's attachment to your sister had given rise to the expectation of their marriage. From that moment I observed both my friend very attentively and could perceive that his partiality for Miss Bennet was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him. Your sister I also watched— her look and manners were open, cheerful and engaging as ever, but without any symptom of particular regard and I remained convinced from the evening's scrutiny, that thought she received his attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any special preference of her own. If_ ** _you_** _have not been mistaken,_ ** _I_** _must be in error. Your superior knowledge of your sister makes the latter most probable. If I have been mislead by such an error, to inflict pain upon her, your resentment is wholly warranted. But I shall assert that the serenity of your sister's countenance and air was that as might have given the most acute observer a conviction that, while most amiable, your sister's heart is not easily touched. I did have other objections to the marriage, which I acknowledged to you yesterday. The situation of your mother's family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison of that total want of propriety exhibited by herself, your two youngest sisters, and occasionally even your father. —Pardon me, it pains me to offend you but I promised relate my motives faithfully. But amidst your concern for your nearest relations and your displeasure at this representation of them, let give you consolation to consider that your eldest sister and yourself (outside of the bounds of your family's estate) to have conducted yourselves so as to avoid any share of like censure is praise no less generally bestowed, than it is honorable to the sense and disposition of both._

 _I will only say farther that my friend had every intent to return to Netherfield from London very soon. The part which I played is to be explained— by coincidence his sisters and I found to share the same uneasiness and being alike sensible, no time was to be lost in detaching their brother. I described earnestly the evils of a loveless marriage, but however this may have delayed his determination, it faltered by the seconded assurances from his sisters. Bingley had believed your sister to return his affection with sincere if not equal regard; his own modesty is such that it was no difficult point to persuade him. There is one point in the whole affair that I do look upon with ill feeling, in that I knowingly allowed Miss Bingley to conceal your sister's being in town. Perhaps this concealment, this disguise was beneath me. However it is done, and it was done for the best. On this subject I have nothing more to say, no other apology to offer. If I have wounded your sister's feelings, it was done unknowingly._

 _As to the other, passing, allegation as to the credit of Mr. Wickham, I am ignorant of what he related. I can only refuse it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family, the truth of which I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity. Mr. Wickham is the son of a respectable man, who for many years was my father's steward at Pemberly, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust had naturally inclined my father to be of service to him, and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school and afterwards at Cambridge; most important assistance as his own father, always poor from the extravagance of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was extremely fond of this young man's society, whose manners were engaging; he had also the highest opinion of his, hoping the church would be his profession, and intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities— the want of principle which he was careful to guard from his godfather, could not escape the observation of a young man of roughly the same age as himself, who had opportunities to see him in unguarded moments, which Mr. Darcy could not have._

 _My excellent father died five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham so steady that in his will he recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner his profession might allow, and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote me that having finally resolved against taking orders, he hopes I should not think it unreasonable for him to request the financial amount of the living so as to study law. I rather wished, than believed, him to be sincere; but at any rate was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman. The business was therefore soon settled, and he resigned all claim to assistance in the church, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberly to admit his society in town. For three years I barely heard from him, excepting once when he attempted to gain the clergy living he resigned claim to, which I refused, and he began to abuse my character. After which, all pretense of acquaintance was dropped._

 _How he lived I know not. But last summer he once again, most painfully obtruded on my notice. I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I have no doubt of your secrecy. Mis sister, who is more than 10 years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school and an establishment was formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady we had selected as her companion to Ramsgate, and to there went also Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design for there proved to be a prior acquaintance between himself and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived. By her connivance and aid, Mr. Wickham so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement. She was but fifteen._

 _I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented me from public exposure, but I wrote to Mr. Wickham to never come near me or mine again, and Mrs. Younge was of course dismissed without recommendation. Mr. Wickham's chief object was my sister's thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help but suppose that the home of revenging himself upon me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed._

 _You may wonder why I could not speak of this yesterday, but I was not master of myself enough to know what could or ought to be revealed. For the truth of everything here related, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and still more as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions. If your abhorrence of_ ** _me_** _should make_ ** _my_** _assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin. I will only add, God bless you._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy'_

Elizabeth first skimmed the letter, then reread it several times. He was right, she was angry at the portrayal of her family, but after rereading the letter, she did not deny the accuracy of the claims, and felt a very small comfort that he included her in his praise of Jane's manners and disposition, though praise for her was for outside of Longbourn. While he probably objected to the impropriety of her riding astride and wearing men's trousers for her estate work, it was only on her own lands when no one visitors were expected. She did suppose there was a matter that was brought up at times that as a woman, it was entirely improper to even attempt the administration of an estate, despite her success with Longbourn. He apologized for misreading Jane, but what else could be done? Elizabeth was furious that he concealed Mr. Bingley and her sister from each other, but it wasn't as if he was alone— Jane was quite right in thinking that the Bingley sisters were no friends of hers.

And then Mr. Wickham! Elizabeth felt quite justified in calling him a cad, and was keenly aware of the trust that Mr. Darcy placed in her with his sister's story. That is not a tale to tell anyone, but Elizabeth felt she at least now had a basis for wanting to protect her sisters from Wickham. Before it was that she simply didn't like him and he made them uneasy, but now there was good reason to protect her sisters. She felt torn between staying strong for Charlotte and running home immediately to her sisters. At least, she knew of Lydia's dislike of Wickham, and Lydia could easily influence Kitty. She did not worry so much for Mary or Jane who would likely share her own sentiments on the cad.

But whatever was she to feel about Fitzwilliam Darcy? He proposed marriage to her at a most inappropriate time— the day her cousin died. Did the essential removal of last obstacle in her way to inherit Longbourn mean something to him? She hoped not, as much as she was not fond of Mr. Collins, she by no means wished him dead. But, at the same time, her management of an estate and the urbane society opinion of such impropriety may have been against her, in which it wouldn't have mattered if she possessed Longbourn or not. The trust he placed in her with the account about his sister was gratifying. But, why propose marriage to someone you could not trust, particularly if he felt he was failing in his family's expectations and his duties by proposing to her. What a mess before her, and then adding to it with her random impulse to give him her favorite handkerchief like in one of Kitty's favorite romance novels! It felt right at the time, though now she felt a little ridiculous.

The time for reverie had passed, and Elizabeth was not going to get any closer to a determination on the subject of Fitzwilliam Darcy. What she needed to do was return to Charlotte be strong for her as she was much too soon a widow.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Again, thank you so much for the reviews and comments! Everything's dropping into place. I felt like since the last chapter was mostly transcribing and revising the letter from Mr. Darcy, I should give an update where I actually wrote more of the story. Hopefully this answers some of those questions!_

* * *

"Oh Lizzy, what am I to do?" wailed Charlotte, as they got ready for the funeral. Elizabeth's father arrived yesterday, bringing some proper mourning clothes for both Elizabeth and Charlotte. Charlotte didn't have many possessions, nor did Collins, so the few trunks would be sent to Longbourn, and Mr. Bennet would accompany Elizabeth and Charlotte back to Hertfordshire. While Lady Catherine had given her two months to sort her affairs, Charlotte wanted to leave the Parsonage as soon as possible and had sent the maids to pack their personal effects as soon as their plans to leave were finalized.

"You will live your life fully, Charlotte. It's what Mr. Collins would have wanted." Elizabeth replied kindly, styling Charlotte's hair into a graceful twist.

"I think he would have wanted me miserable without him to guide me." Charlotte mumbled.

"And I think you should not throw away your life so soon. You may be a widow, Charlotte, but you're still very young. You have a lot of options now, that you never would have had before."

"Like?"

"Owning property in your own name. Like me" Elizabeth smirked.

"Lizzy, there's no money for me to own property." Charlotte sighed.

"I know, but the will hasn't been read yet. There were finances you were not apart of. From what I know, Mr. Collins had no other family aside from us after his father died."

"Lizzy, how am I to go home? How am I to face my mother? I feel like such a failure." Charlotte cried into her handkerchief.

"Charlotte Collins, you are NOT a failure. Your life has changed course. Mine has too, more than once. We can get through this together. You have a place at Longbourn as long as I have any say in the matter." Elizabeth said resolutely.

"Thank you Lizzy. I think I may… and just visit with my family. Lucas Lodge is no longer home anymore, and you are the only family William Collins had left." Charlotte agreed to the proposal.

"In that case, Cousin, we must go downstairs and make sure the cook and maids will have refreshments ready for after the funeral." Elizabeth lead her friend downstairs.

The funeral was short, with Lady Catherine, her daughter and to Elizabeth's surprise, both of her nephews in attendance. Elizabeth was sure that Mr. Darcy would have left by now. He resolutely avoided her eye, his face devoid of emotion. A few of the parishioners who were fond of Parson Collins were also in attendance, along with Elizabeth's father. All were encouraged to walk the short distance to the Parsonage for the reception where they could give Mrs. Collins their condolences, and share happy memories of Parson Collins. Elizabeth was surprised that Lady Catherine insisted her family attend. If there was one thing she must give credit to Lady Catherine, it was the attention she lavished on her former Parson.

Her ladyship sat in the front parlor and did not say a word to anyone except her family and Charlotte, whom she gave a repetition of the condolences sent by messenger. Mr. Darcy stood darkly in a corner, brooding over the last time he was in this room, while Colonel Fitzwilliam attempted to keep his cousin Anne company. The dour girl looked like her health was barely manageable, and should probably be in bed herself. Elizabeth focused her attention on Charlotte, helping her greet parishioners and accept their condolences. Elizabeth's presence gave strength to Charlotte, who felt that she never would have been able to survive this without her strong friend at her side. Mr. Bennet also accepted condolences, it now being known that he was cousin to Mr. Collins and the last family he had. After perhaps two hours, everyone had filtered out except the Rosings party.

"I am expecting the solicitor to call any moment now, I instructed him to arrive here at precisely 1 o'clock." Lady Catherine announced, startling everyone in the room. Darcy paled at the presumption his aunt took over Mrs. Collins and the last affairs of her husband.

"Now, Mrs. Collins, I had expected you to stay on the two months I offered you, but now I am to learn that you will depart Kent within the week? Where will you go? Did you sort your affairs so quickly?" Lady Catherine pressed on in an imperious tone that startled Charlotte and her fragile state.

"Yes, your ladyship. I will be going back to Hertfordshire with the Bennets." Charlotte said meekly.

"I see, and that is where your parents live as well?" Lady Catherine nodded her acceptance of the issue.

"They do, you ladyship. But— well Elizabeth is my family by marriage— and she offered me room at Longbourn. It is just a few miles from my parents, but I do not think I could be comfortable in my parents home again, not so soon after—" Charlotte choked down a sob and Elizabeth glared at Lady Catherine who was stunned by the revelation that Mrs. Collins was not to return to her own family.

"That sounds preposterous! No, you should go and live with your family, not the Bennets," Lady Catherine continued her imperious tone, disregarding the distress Charlotte was in.

"No, your ladyship. Charlotte will be coming home with us, and staying with us. She has already accepted my offer. She will be close to her family and call on them often, but I believe Mrs. Collins needs to deal with her grief of her sudden loss as she sees fit." Elizabeth replied, with finality in her voice to beg no other argument. Lady Catherine looked appalled.

"Now see here, young lady—" Lady Catherine began but was cut off.

"Miss Elizabeth is correct, Aunt. Mrs. Collins needs to work through her grief and if she feels Longbourn is the place for her to be, we have no right to argue." Mr. Darcy spoke up from his corner, a soft but firm voice.

"Darcy!"

"Aunt. It is not our affair." Darcy continued in the same soft but firm voice. Elizabeth gave him a grateful look, only to see sadness in his eyes. They both looked away quickly.

There was a knock on the door, and the solicitor was shown in. Lady Catherine fumed at the interruption, grumbling to herself phrases like 'Well I never!' and 'Never in my life!' while the solicitor was offered refreshment, which he declined. He preferred to read wills and hand over the right of execution to the appropriate parties before taking his leave. He did appreciate the courtesy.

The Last Will & Testament of William Collins was read, with Lady Catherine being named executor though there was little for her to do. William Collins did not own much, inheriting very little from his father, who gambled much of what their family had— an act which had made him initially seek the church as a way to avoid his father's sins. It was his hard work and extra jobs throughout his life that brought the most surprise. There was a legacy of two thousand pounds that was left to Charlotte, that had been saved for his future family, before he'd known he was inheriting Longbourn. This would go to her directly as they had no children, and her dowry would be returned to her as well. He had settled very little on her, a sum of one thousand pounds. Elizabeth squeezed Charlotte's hand. Charlotte would be taken care of for awhile, and would not have to be feel like a burden to anyone. And should she decide to remarry, the money could easily be added to her dowry, making her an attractive widow in the country. Elizabeth now held no doubt that once her full mourning was ended, Charlotte Collins would have many suitors. And Elizabeth planned that in the mean time, Charlotte would do very well in learning to run an estate like Longbourn as mistress, to add to her accomplishments. Elizabeth saw a very bright future for her friend.

The Rosings party prepared to leave as soon as it was possible after the will was read. Charlotte would be given checks from the solicitor, and Lady Catherine noted again that she was disappointed Mrs. Collins would not be staying the two months like she planned. Lady Catherine didn't deign to talk to Mr. Bennet whatsoever, who remained a silent sentinel in a chair next to Elizabeth and Charlotte. Elizabeth chose this opportunity, during the tumult of leaving to quietly speak with Mr. Darcy. He eyed her nervously as she approached.

"Mr. Darcy, I wanted to thank you. For your kind words. And your letter. You have my strictest confidence" Elizabeth couldn't get herself to look into his eyes, but rather spoke at his shoulder.

"I did what I thought was appropriate of a gentleman. Thank you for your confidence." He returned quietly. Elizabeth looked up and saw the hurt that still plagued his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured and quickly made her way back to Charlotte, giving her friend her full attention, so she could not see the way he watched her, his eyes full of longing and sadness. The exchange, however, did not escape the notice of Mr. Bennet or the Colonel, both of whom were puzzled. Anne de Bourgh was helped into the waiting carriage by her cousins, followed by her mother and the gentlemen. Charlotte retreated to her room to rest after the ordeal.

"Lizzy, my child, what happened between you and Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked, when they were alone.

"Papa… oh papa I cannot say." Elizabeth's voice faltered and her eyes cast to the floor.

"My darling daughter, yes you can. I have never seen you this distraught before. Not even when I was ill. Tell me, did he break your heart? I was worried something like that would happen."

"No Papa. I— I broke his." Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that slid down her face. She'd been holding them back for Charlotte's sake, letting the overwhelming situation numb her, but acknowledging what happened was more than she could bear.

"Well, love is a difficult matter. Hearts can break, but they can also mend. I expect it was a quarrel?"

"He proposed… in the most infuriating manner. It was all true, but it hurt Papa, to be laid so bare and so obviously beneath him. I got upset and… I had reasons to refuse him. But I needn't have been so cruel about it" Elizabeth cried into her handkerchief.

"Did you give him a chance to defend himself?"

"I don't know. It was all so tangled and harsh words were exchanged and then he was so sad. Papa, he and the Bingley sisters kept Jane and Mr. Bingley apart! I was so angry!"

"That is a reason to be angry. Did he defend himself?"

"Not until the next morning. He— he had to write it down. He wrote so eloquently about everything and apologized and defended his character. I feel like I was so blind to have not been able to sketch him before." Elizabeth sighed, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

"I think you are both quite new to love, and perhaps heartbreak was inevitable. Mr. Darcy clearly feels remorse. I could see it in him today."

"Do you think so, Papa?" Elizabeth looked up hesitantly.

"Very much so. Now dry your eyes child, we should discuss other things before we are to head home. When I got your express, I had Phillips check to be sure there weren't any other distantly related male heirs for the entail to name, if there isn't, the entail will be broken. We'll have the final report when we get back, but I do believe upon your birthday next month, you will officially be the Mistress of Longbourn. I have missed you very much at home, but I am glad you were here for Charlotte and that she'll be staying with us. I think between you and your sisters, she'll find more comfort than she would have at home. Are you still planning to travel in two months with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't go. Mary and Jane will be at home, and I want Charlotte to learn what she can. I think she'll have plenty of suitors after her mourning period is over. Maybe then she won't feel as bad going back to Lucas Lodge, though I told her she always has a place at Longbourn."

"Which was very good of you, Lizzy. I do have another question however. I have no doubt that you will continue to get offers of marriage, particularly now that Longbourn is in all likelihood yours. What do you plan for yourself? I know you promised you would not marry, but perhaps now you know a little bit more about love, you may have changed your mind."

"I don't know Papa. But Longbourn will always belong to the Bennets. I will not let marriage take it away from the family. Perhaps I'll pass it to Mary."

"Ownership of an estate is not so easy to just hand back and forth, Lizzy."

"I know. And if I marry, then I will make the necessary plans to keep Longbourn for the Bennets. Maybe my future husband will become a Bennet and it will not matter." Elizabeth's father laughed at her pronouncement.

"Perhaps. Though I don't think we've seen the last of Mr. Darcy. Or Mr. Bingley for that matter."

"Papa, you are more romantic than one of Kitty's silly novels."

"We'll see, child. We will see." Mr Bennet smiled enigmatically. He loved his daughter, but even after heartbreak, she was naïve to the lengths a man would go to please the woman he loved and win her heart. Had Mr. Bennet not done the same for his Fanny?


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews! I don't think I'd be able to keep up this breakneck pace without them. I'd like to thank wosedwew for the inspiration for this chapter! We're headed back to Longbourn for a bit. Need to develop some characters and situations before we head off to Pemberly!_

* * *

Charlotte let out a huge sigh as she and the Bennets departed from Hunsford the next day. She'd never felt such a large range of emotions, and she knew it would take a long time to process them. After a heartfelt late night conversation with Lizzy, who'd snuck into her bed and soothed her like they were young girls, she knew all would be right eventually. Sitting next to Charlotte in the carriage, Elizabeth gave her friend a small smile and a squeeze on her hand, before going back to fiddling with her handkerchief as she always did when nervous and upset.

"Well my dears, we are in for a long ride for if you both keep your silences. Shall I tell you a story?" The young women's tensions had not escaped Mr. Bennet's notice, who then decided their trip back to Longborn could use a tale like he used to tell his girls in front of the fire on cold winter nights.

"Oh will you, Papa? You haven't regaled us with a good story in years!" Elizabeth cried.

"A story would be most appreciated, Mr. Bennet" Charlotte said shyly.

"What should it be about? Romance? True Love?" Mr. Bennet smiled at the young women across from him in the carriage.

"Both!" Charlotte and Lizzy giggled, holding hands like children— happy for the distraction from their sorrows.

"How about I tell you both how I managed to convince the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen to marry me?"

"I always thought Mama chased you, Papa! The way she mentions it, she did all the work!" Elizabeth replied, puzzled.

"I had to ask your mother to marry me five times before she accepted."

"Five times?!" Both girls chorused, wide-eyed.

"Mrs. Bennet had decided that she would marry only for the deepest, purest love. I had to prove to her beyond any doubt that I was her true love. She had many suitors, including my cousin Collins, with whom I never saw or spoke to again after Fanny Gardnier agreed to take me for her husband. He was never the same man after, and you, Charlotte, married his son." Mr. Bennet smiled at Charlotte.

"Tell us, Papa. We want to hear the whole story, from the top. It is _our_ family history." Elizabeth pronounced, squeezing Charlotte's hand. Mr. Bennet's smile widened, and he began his tale.

Thomas Bennet was recently of age and freshly graduated from Oxford when he returned home to Hertfordshire, to begin the process of taking over his ancestral Longbourn estate from his father. He wasn't back for two days when Fanny Gardnier caught his eye while he was escorting his mother into town. Miss Francis Gardnier was the beauty of the countryside— blue eye, rosy lips, and lovely honey blond curls. Her father a successful attorney that gained the respect of the local gentry with a son who was off at Cambridge and a second daughter that rivaled her younger sister in looks yet had none of the easy grace that seemed to come so naturally to Miss Fanny.

"Oh Miss Fanny!" Mrs Bennet called, seeing the local beauty walking with her friend Miss Stewart.

"Mrs. Bennet! How lovely to see you again. And Mr. Bennet! It's been many a year since we last saw you; isn't that so Lotte?" Fanny's easy, open manner instantly captivated what little sense was left to Thomas Bennet, after being struck dumb by her great beauty.

"Yes, my son has finally graduated from Oxford and has come home to us. Allow me to reintroduce you, as it's been so long— Thomas, may I introduce to you Miss Francis Gardnier and Miss Charlotte Stewart _[yes Charlotte, your mother—she and my wife were friends from childhood, remember?]_. Miss Stewart is engaged to William Lucas; they are to be married in a month's time. Miss Fanny, Miss Stewart, please let me present my son, Thomas Bennet." Mrs. Bennet smiled, seeing her son was instantly besotted with Fanny Gardnier as was most of the young men and boys in this county and the next.

"Miss Stewart, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. Miss Fanny, it has been a long time. I remember the last I saw you, you were laughing with your older sister on your way to buy ribbons as I boarded the coach for Oxford. I fear I've been away too long, or perhaps, I've returned just at the right time." After a short bow to Miss Stewart, Thomas Bennet took Miss Fanny's proffered hand and bent and kissed it to her expectation and pleasure. Her friend was never so forward, but Miss Fanny was well aware of her charm and affect on men, using it to her advantage when she chose.

"Mr. Bennet, your memory does not fail you. I'm afraid mine does— I remember, a shy local lad leaving for university. What a fine man has returned in his place." Fanny Gardnier fluttered her long eyelashes at him.

"Miss Fanny, would you be so kind as to deliver this note to your mother? And thank your father for all his kind help as of late." Mrs Bennet produced a sealed note and handed it to Fanny, before nodding to the two girls.

"I will, Mrs. Bennet. It would be a pleasure." Fanny smiled shyly at Thomas rather than his mother.

Thomas wasted no time that while his mother was in the shop, he stopped at Mr. Gardnier's office before heading into the bookstore.

"Well if it isn't Thomas Bennet! Back from Oxford, I see! Mine own son is a Cambridge man now. How are you?" Mr. Gardnier was always the most pleasant of men, stepping past his first clerk, Richard Phillips, to shake Thomas's hand.

"Very well. I was just reacquainted with your daughter Miss Fanny on the street while escorting my mother to the shops." Thomas smiled. Mr. Gardnier's jovial laugh,

"Yes, my Fanny does make quite the impression."

"May I have a word, sir?"

And so Thomas Bennet left the Mr. Gardnier's office that day with permission to begin courting his younger daughter Fanny, should she permit it. The note delivered to Mrs. Gardnier was an invitation for the family to dine at Longbourn the following evening. Before dinner, Thomas Bennet again wasted no time in asking Miss Fanny if she would like to see the gardens. While under a trellis covered in spring roses, he asked her if she would mind his courting her, as he could not remember any time in his life when such a woman captured his interest so. Fanny Gardnier demurred that many sought courtship with her, but she would only marry for the deepest love. Thomas Bennet promised on the spot that he would prove to her his love, even if she were to ask him for the golden fleece like the story of Jason & The Argonauts. In return, he would ask of her to do the same— if they were to marry for the deepest love, it must be mutual, he insisted. And he would like her to show him that her heart was his, if he was to show that his was hers. This struck Fanny, as none of her other suitors had ever asked her for anything than the acceptance of their offer.

"Is not my acceptance of an offer of marriage enough?" inquired Fanny.

"If my proposal is not enough to prove my love, how could acceptance be enough? To marry for the deepest love, we must both show that we are in love so deeply that our union forever would be of the deepest love." Thomas replied.

"Oxford has taught you well, I am impressed. But how would I prove my love to you? What woman could be asked this without compromise?" Fanny returned.

"I am not asking for physical devotion, Miss Fanny. I could not ask that of you for that is between husband and wife. But I know you will find a way, with your grace and charm, to inform me when you have cultivated the deepest love for me, as I will do for you." Thomas smiled at the woman on his arm.

"I agree. We shall court, and if we are to marry for the deepest love, we shall each prove to each other the depths of our love before a decision to marry can be made."

"May I start with this first small token, a symbol of our agreement?" Thomas Bennet stooped, grabbed the gardening shears from the basket nearby, and cut a yellow rose from the trellis they stood under, stripping the thorns to protect her delicate fingers.

"A rose for my English Rose. It does not come close to your beauty, but I hope you will accept it all the same." Thomas presented the flower, which Fanny accepted, blushing prettily.

"And a token for you, may it remind you of our agreement." Fanny pulled out her best handkerchief, embroidered delicately with the yellow roses that happened to be her favorite, unbeknownst to Thomas.

"I am the luckiest man in the world" Thomas proclaimed, making Fanny giggle.

"Why is that?"

"I have the chance to not just marry the most wondrous creature I have ever beheld, but for the deepest love." The admiration shown in Thomas's eyes as he gazed upon her. "Come, let us go in for dinner."

And so the spring passed into summer, and the summer was rapidly approaching fall, with Thomas courting Fanny, learning all about her and surprising her whenever he could— rare chocolates imported from the continent, a book on Jason and the Golden Fleece, lace trimming from the finest Irish lace makers, and perhaps her favorite: his own attempt at embroidery of a yellow rose on a handkerchief. Fanny in return would write secret letters to Thomas, accept his gifts and add ones of her own— fresh sachets of herbs to keep his clothing fresh in delicately embroidered cloths, learning and performing his favorite songs, and even once memorizing then spending an entire evening quoting him his favorite poem. He proposed three times already, each time Fanny said soon, but not yet. They were in love, they agreed, but how were they to know it was the deepest love? Their parents thought they were besotted fools and had they not known their children better, would have thought them to be needlessly wasting time.

In early September, Edward Collins arrived in town to visit his cousin. Edward was a greedy and jealous man, and immediately wanted Fanny for himself. His attempts to win her were most unsuccessful, but "No" was not an answer he would to accept. When he heard that his cousin had proposed three times already, he knew that it must be a sign from God that Fanny was to be his. He bragged that night at a card game held at one of the merchant's houses in Meryton.

"Collins, my man, it's just part of their courtship. Everyone knows Fanny Gardnier is going to accept him before Yuletide, Possibly even by Michaelmas this month. Before the year is out, your cousin and Miss Gardnier will be engaged if not married. She doesn't even accept dances from anyone but him, no matter what the posted rules are." Richard Phillips said, as he dealt that the cards.

"You only say that as you're engaged to marry her sister." scowled Collins, as the next round of gambling began. He was about even, and should probably give up.

"He says it because it's true" William Lucas interjected, having recently married Charlotte Stewart, Fanny Gardnier's best friend.

"Fanny Gardnier will come around. I'm more handsome than my cousin. I will inherit my family's farm. She'll be the perfect wife." Collins grumbled.

"Everyone knows Miss Fanny will be the next mistress of Longbourn. Best to just accept it now." Phillips sighed. Collins grew angrier and eventually folded and left the party, with less money than when he arrived. When he got to Longbourn, he found Thomas and Fanny in the rose garden again, chaperoned by her sister. They were talking quietly under the rose trellis where their agreement had been made. The flowers were gone, but the greenery was still fine.

"Miss Gardnier, might I have a word?" Edward Collins stank of alcohol, and Fanny Gardnier recoiled.

"You can say whatever you'd like in front of Mr. Bennet." She smiled weakly.

"Please, Miss Gardnier, I beg just a word." Collins grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Cousin, unhand Miss Fanny this moment." Thomas Bennet growled.

"I just need a word with her." Edward Collins sneered back.

"Thomas, it's fine. We will go but face paces away, no more. Both my sister and you are here." Fanny soothed, disguising her anxiousness at the hint of possible violence.

"See Bennet? She's not that attached to you." Collins gloated, leading Fanny away the allotted five paces.

"Well, Mr. Collins, what did you want to say?" Fanny projected her voice so that both her sister and Thomas Bennet could hear.

"Wait, you called Bennet by his Christian name." Collins's eyes flashed with anger.

"I did, we are courting and have been for some months now." Fanny used the soothing voice that she had previously, but her anxiety was still growing. She began to pray it would not overcome her in the moment she wanted most to remain strong.

"But you have refused him. More than once." Collins was mollified by Fanny's soft and soothing voice.

"Only so that we have adequate time to prove we would be marrying for the deepest love." Fanny gave a shy smile.

"You should marry me. I could love you more than him. Thomas has no love but for books. I am a man of the earth and farming, I know more of love." William Collins was finding it difficult to speak pretty words in his alcohol fueled state.

"I thank you for your kind offer, Mr. Collins, it is a great honor for you to bestow it upon me. However, I do have an understanding with Mr. Bennet, even if we are not engaged to be married yet." Fanny's voice still carried over the rose garden.

"I will not accept that answer. You must marry me!" Edward Collins grabbed her shoulders and shook Fanny. Thomas Bennet was there in a heartbeat, freeing Fanny and catching her before she could fall, seeing her succumb to her anxious nervousness in the face of such violence.

"Go to your sister." Thomas urged her, before stepping between his beloved and his cousin.

"What do you have to say for yourself, scaring Miss Francis like that?" Thomas growled at his cousin who was still seething with anger. The response was a punch, that despite being dodged, caught Thomas on the side of the jaw instead of the eye it was aimed for. Thomas instinctively reacted, throwing his own punch and catching Collins square on his nose, which broke and bleed freely.

"You blackguard!" [ _actually girls, he said something much worse— I'm sure you can imagine it]_ Collins doubled over, clutching his now bent nose.

"You will remove yourself from this estate by first light. You will ever again see much less threaten anyone I love, or a broken nose will be the least of your worries." Thomas Bennet in that moment became the Master of Longbourn he was bred to be: confident, strong and intimidating when necessary. Edward Collins fled to the house, storming to his guest room and furiously began packing. Thomas returned to the cowering Fanny Gardnier, who was being soothed by her sister.

"My dearest Fanny, are you hurt?" Thomas looked into her expressive blue eyes, a contrast to his amber brown ones, holding her hands.

"No, just… nerves. I will be fine soon."

"Will it help if I ask you to marry me again? I could not bear to see anyone else treat you as such again. If you were my wife, I would protect you always." Thomas smiled, though the worry in his eyes was unmistakeable.

"Tomorrow, my love. Ask me tomorrow. I do not want to accept your proposal so discomposed." Fanny smiled weakly, while Thomas's smiled broadened.

"You and your sister should call tomorrow. I believe I'd like to show you the gardens once more." Thomas whispered to the woman whose heart he realized he finally won.

"Oh Papa, how romantic!" Elizabeth sighed, wishing either of the proposals that had been made to her was even half so much loving and romantic.

"The man you fought with… my husband's father… Was that why there was an estrangement? William never said why his father and you refused to talk, only that he always wished to make amends for past sins of his father. And show he wasn't his father." Charlotte said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it was. And your husband was most definitely not his father." Mr. Bennet smiled warmly at Charlotte.

"So Mama accepted you the next day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I proposed to her with my grandmother's ring the next day, under the trellis were we first agreed to court. My mother's ring has been saved for a son, though perhaps one of my daughters will wear it instead." Mr. Bennet's continued smiling, eyes glistening at the memories and dreams of long past.

"I hope so" Charlotte agreed shyly, while Elizabeth blushed furiously.

The rest of the carriage ride to their destination was spent chatting happily, the mood of everyone greatly improved by Mr. Bennet's love story.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I know, I know— Gardiner is spelled wrong and has been since the very beginning. But as I'm now more than 18 chapters in I was just going to wait till I've finished and doing the major rewrite. But, with the last chapter so Gardiner heavy and Pemberly soon, I'll just switch over and it can be half and half until I do my edits._**

 ** _Again— thank you so much for your comments and reviews! Super pleased everyone liked Mr & Mrs Bennet's love story. Elizabeth has way more of her mother in her than she wants to admit lol! And since it was asked: No, Charlotte is not pregnant. Many couples do not conceive immediately._**

* * *

As soon as the Rosings Party alighted from their carriage, Darcy took his leave and headed for his room. He sat heavily at the writing desk he had moved there, and took Elizabeth's handkerchief from his pocket, tracing the delicate lines with his fingertips. Without giving his cousin warning, Colonel Fitzwilliam burst through the door, laughing at Darcy's face, a mixture of terror and mortification. Darcy made to put the handkerchief away, but the Colonel had it from him in an instant.

"Well, I was going to ask what the hell was going on between you and Miss Elizabeth, but this does lend a lot more to the story than I thought. So, Cousin, out with it. You looked like a kicked dog. Start from the beginning, and don't leave out a thing. As if I couldn't tell from witnessing you and Miss Elizabeth in the same room together that something transpired between you two, this" the Colonel waved the handkerchief "is physical evidence. Quite beautiful, but evidence all the same. Out with it, man!"

Darcy slumped in his seat, looking quite forlorn. "She refused me."

"What? Did you make advances on her? No wonder, she is a proper lady with impeccable manners!"

"No. I— I— I asked for her hand. And she refused me with good reason. I acted with worse manners than Aunt Catherine, I'm afraid."

"Marriage? You asked her to marry you! Good god, what were you thinking?"

"That she is the most handsome and accomplished woman I have ever met, and I could never be happy without her. And I bungled it completely. I didn't realize by describing why I never spoke sooner that it would insult her so."

"What exactly did you say?"

"That her family, rank of her birth, her station—"

"You utter moron. No wonder she refused."

"She didn't stop at that. She laid me bare. I made a horrible mistake with Bingley. I couldn't see that her sister was in love with him, because she acted too perfectly— her sisters can act like hellions, and her sister was trying to be a model of decorum for them. Miss Elizabeth even disbelieved Wickham's vitriol, but after my proposal she said that perhaps he was right." Darcy hung his head in shame.

"Wickham? What has that blackguard have anything to do with this?"

"If you read my letters, you would know he'd joined the militia that's stationed in Meryton. Where her family resides."

"Is it Forster still in command there? I'll write him immediately. Wickham won't slip away this time. Though, I think you and I need to go to Bingley so you can correct the wrong you made against her family."

"His sister Caroline convinced me to conceal that her sister had been in London."

"No wonder Miss Elizabeth refused you. But, with the way she looked at you today… When did you receive this token from her?"

"The morning after my dreaded offer. After speaking my proposal so poorly and the argument that followed, I wrote her a letter explaining myself. I didn't renew the sentiments, just asked for the chance to defend my character. I explained to her everything about Wickham. She has four sisters, and the younger ones could easily be persuaded by him. I gave her the letter and turned to leave, and she stopped me. I thought she was returning my handkerchief I'd given her to dry her eyes during our argument, and I was far down the road before I realized she'd given me one of hers. I didn't see her again until today." Darcy's voice broke with emotion.

"I wouldn't give up hope yet, Cousin. There's work to be done. Did you infer that the Bingleys are in London? I think that should be your first matter of business. Go have the horses saddled and I'll write the express to Colonel Forster. If we ride hard, we'll be in London by evening. I'll instruct the servants to send our trunks to Darcy House."

"Thank you, Cousin. I don't know how you can see hope in this, but at least I can atone for what I did."

"In love, there's always hope. And while I can't claim to know Miss Elizabeth's heart, this does not sound like a lost cause. You should have seen how she looked at you today."

"How so?"

"Like a woman in love, just very hurt. I thought it was mourning, but with the story you just related, it was most definitely in regards to you."

"I cannot allow myself hope. Let's make haste to London. Her sister deserves a good man's love." Darcy leapt to his feet, grabbed the handkerchief from his cousin, and strode off to the stables. Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed and took his cousin's seat at the writing desk.

While disappointed that their daughter was not returning to live with them, the Lucas family welcomed every moment they could with their widowed daughter. They were also excessively proud of the treatment she received by her late husband's family, their neighbors since Sir William built Lucas Lodge on the land next to Longbourn.

Charlotte, however, was very glad for the Bennet sisters and being absorbed into the bigger family while living at Longbourn. She took very quickly to learning the household duties as for mistress of the estate, but also with Elizabeth's help, she was finding herself to be a quick study in estate management, and rather enjoying it. She understood better why Elizabeth thought this was the best path for her, no marriage and only caring for the land and it's people. Elizabeth, conversely, found her thoughts wandering frequently, and with Jane still in London for one more night, she take out the two items that had become quite prized to her since her return from Hunsford: a letter that made could still bring tears stinging to her eyes, and a handkerchief, with a lovely vine pattern and the initials 'FD' in the corner in slightly uneven stitching. She contemplated these items every night, reviewing her memories both pleasant and painful, and the lack of her best and favorite handkerchief that she had to lie to her mother that she'd lost while in Hunsford. Someday, Elizabeth thought, she might understand her own mind again. Her thoughts turned towards her mother, and the newfound respect she had after her father told them about how they fell in love. All these years she just assumed Mama had chased after their father because his family was prominent and owned an estate that she could become mistress of— instead it was backwards! Her mother insisted on deepest love, like what Elizabeth wanted for herself, and her father in turn wanted it to be mutual. They both had to work at love, and they still did. Sure, Papa and Mama had their moments, but they were always honest with each other, and they clearly still loved each other very much.

The issue was more Mama's anxiousness and how bad it has gotten over the years— Elizabeth had vague memories from childhood of her and Jane being taught how to courtesy and act like ladies by their mother. Things she didn't remember being taught to their sisters as they came along. Each year their mother slipped a little farther from them, and the Papa's accident only accelerated the course. Oh Mama, Elizabeth fretted. I worry so much about taking care of you, but I am starting to believe Papa when he says he will outlive you. Perhaps we should have some laudanum on hand from the apothecary for the more severe outbursts.

Elizabeth looked back down at the letter, which she then put away. She couldn't face rereading it tonight. She tucked herself into bed and contemplated the handkerchief, and the impulsive act of giving her own to in return. She traced the vines, admiring the masculinity of the pattern. Perhaps she'd copy it for her father— the pattern was not difficult. She thought back to her father's story. Her mother had given her father a token for their agreement… had she done the same with Mr. Darcy? Had she given him a token of hope? Hope for a confused, muddled woman who was did not know her own mind anymore? Her duty lay with her family, but she had to admit her father was right, that even her love of Longbourn and wish to fulfill her duty did not stop the ache within her for the man who found pain in her tears, offered her his handkerchief in the midst of her insulting him, and had always actually listened to her instead of disregarding her outspoken opinions, no matter when they were outlandish or she was taking an opposing side for the fun of it. Elizabeth thought of his view of duty, and what was expected of him. And yet, Fitzwilliam Darcy was willing to forgo some of his duty to make himself happy. Though she knew she would make other of his duties easier, which may have balanced the scales. And then came the real question, one that her father had been trying to ask her, Jane had tried to asked her, and even Fitzwilliam Darcy had asked her: what was duty when compared to happiness? She took on the duty of Longbourn out of love, but as she grew older while her love didn't lessen, her happiness in the last few months— mainly since she met Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy— had decreased. Was Lydia right? Did she love him in spite of herself and her duty? Oh goodness, isn't that what he essentially said to her that made her so upset when he proposed?

Elizabeth blew out the candle, and went to sleep, clutching the handkerchief to her cheek. Sleep took her quickly.

Jane was sad to be leaving London on the morrow as she tried to focus on her embroidery with her aunt during morning calling hours. Even with the snub of the Bingleys that still stung her heart, she did enjoy the soirees, the dances, and most of all, taking care of her cousins. She organized park outings and trips to museums, giving her Aunt some time to herself in London as they prepared for their countryside tour in the Lake District that Elizabeth would accompany them on. Jane went on a few of the trips, making suggestions on things that Elizabeth might need during the trip. Jane was only a few stitches into her embroidery when their first call of the morning was shown in.

"Mr. Bingley, ma'am." The butler announced and Jane accidentally stabbed herself with her needle. She quickly drew out a handkerchief and applied pressure as a large droplet of blood appeared on her fingertip.

"Mr. Bingley, I don't believe we've had the honor yet—" Her Aunt Gardiner rose and greeted their guest.

"We haven't, I just— well I met Miss Bennet when I was in Hertfordshire. I only just learned she was in town and had to make haste to pay her a call. I'm sorry for not having a proper introduction to you, ma'am" Mr Bingley bowed slightly to her aunt, his eyes only for Jane. Jane froze at his words. He only just learned? How is that possible. She lifted her wide eyes to Mr. Bingley's face and found his nervous ones, and a smile split his face, the warmth flooding through both of them.

"Mr. Bingley, this is my Aunt Gardiner. Aunt, this is Mr. Bingley. He has leased Netherfield and spent the fall in Hertfordshire. Mr Bingley, it's so good of you to call. I was worried—" Jane made introductions but then faltered.

"My sister, I'm afraid, used both of us quite ill. But let us not talk of her. I should like very much if you would take a walk with me" His eyes held the same promise she'd seen after the Netherfield Ball, and all of Jane's doubts fled away.

"My aunt keeps a splendid garden. Aunt, may I take Mr. Bingley on a stroll through the garden?" Jane smiled pleadingly at her aunt.

"Of course, let me guide you through the house. I'll just sit on a bench by the door, so I may take in the fresh air as well." Mrs. Gardiner smiled at the awkward but emotional reunion that was unfolding in front of her. She was exceptionally glad that the young man who'd all but declared himself to her niece in November finally returned to her, albeit late—it was mid April now! She lead them to the garden and as promised, sat on the bench next to the door, resuming her book.

"Miss Bennet, I am so sorry—" Mr. Bingley began as they strolled into the garden.

"Call me Jane, please. I haven't forgotten what you said the night before you left." Jane blushed.

"Jane, my sweetest Jane, I could not forget either, but with my absence I was afraid— I was afraid you wouldn't want me to call you by your Christian name." Mr. Bingley blushed as well.

"Charles, if your sister used us ill as you said, and you only now just learned of my presence in London, then I do believe that we may be able to try again. You said such lovely things then disappeared."

"My plan was to be gone for a sennight to take care of business, but I'm afraid my sisters followed me to London and their consensus was that you didn't care for me. I was so distraught. I didn't leave the house for weeks." Charles mumbled.

"I waited. Even here in London, my heart has always been hoping you would call. And now my prayer has been answered. How did you find out where I was?" Jane's voice was soft and soothing.

"Darcy actually. He'd tried to stay out of the matter, stating it was my family business, but he— he thought your manners so perfect as the decorum you held yourself to, it worried him that my sisters were correct. It was your sister who notified him of his mistake."

"My sister? When did Mr. Darcy see any of my sisters?" Jane was taken aback.

"Miss Elizabeth's visit to Mrs Collins coincided with Darcy's visit to his aunt, the patroness of Mr. Collins. I was sad to hear of his passing."

"Mr. Collins passed? We haven't had the news yet!" Jane's eye's widened again in surprise.

"Oh how callous of me! I should have realized that the a letter would not have reached you yet. He only passed a few days ago— Darcy and his cousin rode like demons after the funeral to get here to London to tell me about you. They didn't want to let any more time go to waste." Charles explained, feeling himself totally impolite and rude, a flush rising up his neck.

"Poor Charlotte, she hadn't been married 4 months! And already a widow!" Jane grabbed her handkerchief— a clean one she fetched before discarding the one that she used to blot her finger— and dabbed her eyes.

"It was quite a sad business. Apparently Mr. Darcy and your sister argued— not one of their normal arguments that they enjoy— and he discovered the truth of your feelings. He felt he had to rectify his mistake at once. Though I put the blame on Caroline, he takes it all on himself for not stopping her."

"Your sister is not his responsibility."

"No, she is mine. And she is now staying with the Hursts here in town. She needs to learn manners and kindness if she is ever to rejoin my company again." Charles said bitterly.

"While I cannot say I have been happy these past months, Charles, it means the world to me that you came to me before I left London. I am to leave tomorrow, you see." Jane admitted.

"Providence sent me back to you. And I will not give up this second chance if you will have me. I love you, Jane Bennet. I declare myself fully— it is my intent, if you will have me, my angel, my Jane, to marry you." Charles stopped their stroll, taking both of her hands in his.

"Of course I will have you, if you will have me. I have loved you since I first saw you at the Meryton assembly, and with each dance, each moment spent in your company I have only loved you more. These months without you felt like my heart was crumbling to dust. But you have come back, and that is all that matters." Jane's eyes filled again with tears.

"Can you ever forgive me Jane, for being so blind?"

"I must forgive you, as we are all blind in love. I tried so hard to tell myself that you did not care for me, when you didn't return to Netherfield. Can you forgive me for my doubts?"

"You had every reason to doubt me, and I had none but false opinions to sway me when I should not have been swayed. My angel, I was so afraid you'd reject me that I never declared myself, when I should have declared myself right at the Meryton assembly. Once I saw you, there was never any chance of my loving another." Charles gathered Jane into a tight embrace. Mrs. Gardiner, pretended not to see, though she could hear their quiet voices. As they were forming an understanding, she saw no need to interrupt.

"I will reopen Netherfield and return to Hertfordshire on the morrow. I need to speak with your father. Can you tell him to expect me in the morning of tomorrow next? I would speak to him upon my arrival, but I fear with my actions, I should freshen up and be my most presentable self." Charles said, releasing Jane from their embrace.

"I will. Charles, thank you. You have mended my heart and answered my prayers. I will leave London tomorrow the happiest person."

"My angel, my Jane, I don't know if anyone could be quite so happy as I am." Charles smiled, escorting Jane back to her aunt. "There is much to do and little time to do it in. I must send an express to have Netherfield prepared and fetch the settlement papers I'd had drawn up when I first arrived in London. I never really gave up hope, the marriage documents are still in my desk. And Jane, my angel, I have something for you."

"You—you do?" Jane wasn't sure if she could contain all the love and happiness threatening to burst her heart.

And there, at the edge of the garden, Charles Bingley pulled out the most spectacular ring with her sapphire birthstone shining magnificently. Jane gasped, and let him slip the ring on her finger, kissing her hand afterwards.

"A token of my love— I never gave up hope, though I lived in dejection these past months. I shall see you tomorrow next, my angel, my Jane." Charles grinned and took his leave, a spring in his step.

"I take it you have an understanding now?" Aunt Gardiner broke Jane's reverie a minute later, giving her niece time with her thoughts.

"Yes. He came back to me aunt. He came back!" Jane turned towards her, eyes shining and heart bright with love.

"Good. Let us prepare for leaving. I don't think we need to take any more callers this morning." Aunt Gardiner lead the starry eyed Jane into the house, who could only nod in agreement and look at the beautiful ring her beloved gave her to declare his love.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: D'awww, thanks for the kind comments and reviews! I figured we needed some happiness before we delve back into Hertfordshire and check in with Mr. Wickham._

 _Sorry it's been longer than usual in posting- I actually have two chapters for you! I've been traveling for a wedding, so I wasn't always with internet. I did keep up writing though!_

* * *

Longbourn was filled with happiness and noise, as Jane was escorted home by a footman to accompany her and the Gardiner children, who were to spend the summer months at Longbourn. All of the family, particularly Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest, were in great admiration of the lovely, expensive ring that Jane shyly showed off. Elizabeth was even more excited for her sister's return— they would have so much to talk about once they snuggled into bed for the evening! With Mr. Bingley's proposal, she needed to know all the details and perhaps she would be able to tell her sister all about her time in Kent and get her opinions on it. Despite priding herself on knowing her own mind and being most capable in running an estate, Elizabeth was finding herself completely out of her depth in matters of the heart. Jane, she hoped, could help as Elizabeth felt it would be cruel to burden Charlotte who was still in mourning, though growing happier by the day.

Mr. Bennet gladly received Charles Bingley on the appointed morning, and a wedding date in two month's time, a week prior to Elizabeth's planned departure for her pleasure trip with their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. While the bride's family traditionally provided the wedding breakfast, Mr. Bingley kindly offered the larger venue of Netherfield for Mrs. Bennet to plan a larger reception, which was accepted. Mrs. Bennet, used the opportunity to acquaint Jane with hostessing at her new home and working with the servants— though they knew almost all, given that they lived locally, many from the tenant families of Longbourn or Netherfield. Jane and Charles continued their courtship with Kitty as a chaperone, mostly to keep an eye on Kitty who was still flirting outrageously whenever an officer was near. Jane, while not yet mistress, was taking over some of the duties that would soon be expected of her— primarily seeing to the tenants' needs at Netherfield. Charles was a frequent caller at Longbourn, and talked at length with Elizabeth and her father on estate management, and opportunities that could be immediately implemented at Netherfield. Privately, Jane conveyed that she and Charles were not sure if they would stay at Netherfield and instead opt for an estate in a different county to give them space from the daily visits between Longbourn and Netherfield, that would perhaps not be quite as welcome later on.

Elizabeth longed for the nights she and her sister spent in bed, sharing their secrets. The first night Jane was home, Elizabeth insisted on hearing every detail of her and Charles's reunion, surprised to hear that Mr. Darcy had made such haste to talk to his friend, defy the Bingley sisters and do his best to set the situation to rights. The next night, Elizabeth spilled her own adventures in Kent, now feeling secure enough in Jane's happiness to reveal her own follies. Elizabeth read to her sister almost all of the letter Mr. Darcy had written her, stopping just before the sensitive matter of which she promised to keep secret. Elizabeth showed her the handkerchief she'd begun to prize and carry with her, not for use but as a token, and explained what truly happened to her own favorite handkerchief. Jane, was overjoyed for her sister— reading her sister's heart in the way only a loved one could. Jane professed that she believed and concurred with their father's opinion in the aftermath of the funeral; that Mr. Darcy was truly in love with Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth loved him back, particularly when her feelings had begun a similar path that Mr. Darcy explained his own had. Elizabeth heeded her sister's council, but still felt no ease of mind.

Many trips were made to Meryton in preparation for Jane's wedding, all of the sisters going to the dressmaker's shop for new gowns, in addition to Jane's need for a trousseau. Ribbons were purchased, and orders placed with various shops to ensure that Jane's day would be the first of the happiest in her life. Much to Elizabeth's dismay, Mr. Wickham always seemed to be off duty and managed to encounter them during these trips, and when he was not, he managed to still secure invitations to their Aunt's teas and card parties. It was said now that he was openly courting Miss Mary King, who had just come into an inheritance of 10,000 pounds. It did not stop him from making himself known to the Bennet sisters, all of whom found him distasteful— even Kitty who was so fond of officers and flirting with them, refused to talk to Mr. Wickham unless needed for politeness.

Wickham was obstinate and frustrated. He had been so sure he'd secured the good opinion of Elizabeth Bennet, but was finding it ever increasingly hard to find a moment to talk to her. He kept his patience however, oscillating between her and marking her younger sister Lydia as perhaps an easier conquest. The fact that the eldest sister was to marry Darcy's good friend meant that Elizabeth was going to be harder to keep in his grasp. He was glad the militia was moving out in June, shortly after Jane Bennet's wedding, to Bristol. His debts were adding up and Mary King was proving to be a harder target, with her uncle starting to take a more serious interest in his background— the tedious man kept peppering him with questions! It was just a week prior to Jane Bennet's wedding when he was able to meet up with the Bennet sisters at one of their Aunt's teas, where all the talk was of weddings and who might marry whom by the end of the year. He was pleased his name was mentioned several times with Mary King's, so that mark was going well. He always was glad to have the opportunity to chat again with Elizabeth Bennet and her lovely amber eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth, how wonderful to see you— I do believe it's been an age." Wickham practically purred in her ear, drawing up a seat too close to hers.

"Mr Wickham, it really is wholly inappropriate for you to have your chair within such proximity. What would Miss King think?" Elizabeth tried to move her chair away, when Wickham prevented her by exerting his strength to hold the chair still.

"Miss King will only think I am catching up with a friend, we are friends, Miss Elizabeth, are we not?" Wickham continued his purring.

"I don't know if I would claim that felicity, as this is only our third conversation. I beg you to cease this nonsense immediately, you are making me uncomfortable. I'd hate to have to have to cut you directly in my Aunt's home. You would never get another invitation in town."

"You think you have such power? I've heard the rumors, Miss Elizabeth, concerning your estate and your antics. You are no man, no matter how you try to act like one. You need a strong man in your life." Wickham smirked.

"Mr. Wickham! You are openly courting Miss King and you continually act and speak inappropriately to me. This is your last warning." Elizabeth's amber eyes grew frosty and her voice a severe edge. Her sister Lydia drew near, sensing the distress of Elizabeth.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Elizabeth. We were merely trading observations on the party." Wickham's voice lost all pretense of seduction and gained a little volume. He placed his hand on her upper thigh, which startled and frightened Elizabeth into silence. She wanted to act, to scream out— but her body refused to obey her, becoming numb with shock.

"Mr. Wickham, just what do you think you are doing, forcing your affections on my sister! She has been trying to kindly put you off without cutting you, but I cannot feel the same— Get away from her this moment!" Lydia shouted at him, hefting Elizabeth out of her chair and away from the lecherous Wickham. The entire party went silent, particularly at the extremely pale and trembling form of the naturally strong and confident Elizabeth Bennet. Mrs. Phillips leapt into action, doing her duties as both hostess and to her nieces.

"Mr. Wickham, you are no longer welcome in my home. Your impropriety has been tolerated too long. Get out." Mrs. Phillips, though petite, could strike an imposing figure, practically shaking in anger.

"It was a simple misunderstanding— I'm sure if I could just talk to Miss Elizabeth—"

"You will do no such thing. Get. Out. Lt. Denny, would you do our family the great honor of escorting this man from our home?" Mrs. Phillips appealed to the officer next to her, who'd grown up in Meryton and could not oblige fast enough, as he adored the Bennet family and had no wish to further associate with anyone who would make them uncomfortable, or have his reputation tarnished by having formerly called himself a friend to this man.

"Right away ma'am. Wickham, let's go. Now." Lt. Denny grabbed Wickham roughly by the arm and escorted him out of the door. Lydia and Jane immediately removed their sister to a guest room in their aunt's home, for her to recover privately. Lydia insisted Jane return to the tea, to celebrate her upcoming marriage and that Lydia herself would watch over Elizabeth, who was still too pale and shaking slightly still.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said weakly, holding her sister's hand.

"It was a pleasure to help you. I'd been wanting to cut him for months, but he had seemed to be just on the side of propriety that I could not. Are you okay, Elizabeth? What happened?" Lydia soothed her sister, brushing stray curls from her face as a cold sweat broke out in reaction to the shock her body just had.

"He— he touch my leg, like a husband would in private. I always thought I would be so strong and fight off anything like this but I was so shocked and disgusted I could not move or say anything. Lydia, you saved me!" Elizabeth took out her handkerchief and started twisting it in her nervous hands.

"That blackguard! How could he! Oh he will get his due!" Lydia fumed.

"I hope so. I feel so ashamed I could not speak up for myself. My whole person went numb!"

"Don't be, Lizzy. We all find ourselves at a loss at times. Remember my first assembly? I don't think I would have survived without compromise if it wasn't for you." Lydia hushed, continuing her soothing of her sister.

"I just always thought—"

"You can't always be prepared for everything, Lizzy. You taught me that. And if anything I've learned from mixed company is that you can't always anticipate your own reaction. For years I could only smile and giggle no matter how uncomfortable I was." Lydia confessed.

"You were uncomfortable? Oh Lydia, you should have said! I always thought you were being silly or a flirt!" Elizabeth cried, forgetting her own distress.

"Sometimes I was being silly, but other times… I was just so overwhelmed I merely giggled and tried to keep smiling." Lydia admitted.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come to your aid like you did mine."

"But you did something far better— Thomas is only courting me because of your suggestion." Lydia blushed.

"I'm glad you were able to find the good out of it all, Lydia. I am so proud of you." Elizabeth clasped her sister's hand.

"Oh Lizzy, you're making me blush now!" Giggled Lydia, grinning.

"I feel so much better now. Shall we rejoin the party? I'm sure tea is likely over. I don't know how it could continue much longer after a scene like that. Besides, I'm sure Aunt Phillips is just dying to run off to Mary King's house to inform her and her uncle." Elizabeth grinned back.

Elizabeth was coddled the whole way home by all of her sisters, with Kitty absolutely singing the praises of Lt Denny for 'saving' her sister. Elizabeth and Lydia shared a smile over this— Kitty was easily distracted by the red coat of a soldier and the honor of serving one's country. They had even heard her proclaim that had she been born a son, she would have joined the Militia herself. Many of the games Kitty enjoyed playing most as a child was with branches, pretending to be a soldier herself and fighting in the American Colonies against the rebels. Elizabeth wished that it would have been within propriety and her ability to get a teacher for Kitty in fencing. Their father taught her some basic moves when he was able-bodied, but now Kitty had no sparring partner and was deemed too old to 'play such games' by their mother.

Within a week, the Bennets found out that Lt. Wickham had been court-martialed by the militia for sizable outstanding debts to many merchants and improper behavior with the local women. Apparently, Elizabeth was not his only conquest, but several serving girls had been or nearly been compromised through coercion and threat. Unfortunately he disappeared before the court-martial could be carried out to determine his fate. The militia searched Hertfordshire, but Wickham was not found. Mary King was considered to have been very lucky to have been able to escape the clutches of the mercenary blackguard Mr. Wickham, but still fearing for her reputation, her uncle send her to stay with other relatives in the north.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N:_ _Jane's Wedding! Wahoo!_

* * *

Elizabeth and Charlotte both climbed into bed with Jane the night before her wedding, chatting late into the night, giggling. Charlotte gave Jane her own version of "the talk" as Jane was, if anything, more nervous after Mrs. Bennet's talk with her daughter about what to expect on her wedding night. While not entirely proper to have Elizabeth present, Elizabeth was insatiably curious as to what happened in a marriage bed. She'd read books that mentioned it, and was well versed in animal husbandry, but Charlotte had experienced it— the first hand knowledge just had to be shared! Jane felt much more relieved after Charlotte explained some of the more intimate points of marriage. While she and William Collins didn't have much passionate love between them, he'd been a kind and gentle lover to her, and Charlotte had fond memories. She was slightly disappointed she did not bear his child, but had, as Elizabeth predicted, noticed that she was getting more attention as a widow with a good dowry, than she ever had as an older maid. Widowhood, Charlotte decided, suited her. The gray and black trims to her half mourning gowns, with the assistance of the creative Bennets, were quite becoming. Elizabeth predicted that Charlotte would not remain a widow for long, once she came out of mourning, and both Charlotte and Jane agreed with the sentiment.

Soon it was morning and all of the Bennet women wanted to attend Jane. Charlotte excused herself, taking Mary, Kitty and Lydia with her, to help them dress as well as attend to any details for the wedding breakfast that may be necessary, leaving Jane to be attended by her closest sister and mother. Jane was a vision, with her hair pulled up, curled, pinned, with pearls accenting the honey gold of her hair. Her dress was a pale yellow, with embroidery and beading by all of the sisters, at the hem and neckline, using pearls and sky blue glass beads that brought out the blue of Jane's eyes. She wore the strand of pearls she'd been given for her birthday when she came of age. Mr. Bennet swelled with pride at the sight of his eldest daughter, and had been practicing with ornate canes to be able to escort his daughter down the isle. Nothing sort of actual death was going to stop him. Elizabeth would be sitting in the front pew to help her father sit.

Elizabeth nearly gasped in surprise and then caught herself at seeing none other than Fitzwilliam Darcy standing up with Charles Bingley. Who else would be standing up with him, than his close friend? Elizabeth pondered. Mr. Darcy caught her eye and gave a hesitant smile, which made Elizabeth's heart race and her own embarrassed smile as she cast her eyes down and made her way to the front pew, to be ready for assisting her father.

At the wedding brunch at Netherfield, everyone was joyous, but none so much as Jane and Charles, who only had eyes for each other. Their bliss radiated around them. Mr. Darcy managed at one point during the reception, to grab two glasses of champagne (courtesy of the importation trade of the Gardiners), and seek out Elizabeth who was standing to the side, happily gazing at her sister and her new husband.

"Might I offer you a drink, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy gave a short bow and held out the coup glass.

"Thank you, sir. I would enjoy that." Elizabeth gave a shy smile and accepted the proffered glass.

"How have you been, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked, trying to overcome his own nerves.

"Quite well. Longbourn came out of trust two weeks ago— I am finally the official owner." Elizabeth blushed.

"Congratulations, Miss Elizabeth! You have at last achieved your heart's desire." Mr. Darcy smiled, while Elizabeth's faltered slightly.

"My heart's desire? I— I am not sure what that is anymore. But it has been a dream of mine for many a year. As a celebration of my coming of age, I'm going on a pleasure tour of the Lake District with my Aunt and Uncle." Elizabeth took courage from the glass of champagne in her hand, her second of the morning, which was leaving her a little light headed.

"I remember you saying. I would still very much like you and your Aunt and Uncle to come to Pemberly. There is no more beautiful countryside than Derbyshire." Mr. Darcy's heart leapt in his chest when Elizabeth confessed her pervious vehement desire to own Longbourn and not marry was not her heart's desire.

"I will suggest it to my Aunt and Uncle. I— I wasn't sure if you would still want me to come… after what I said at Hunsford." Elizabeth cast her eyes to the ground.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure." Mr Darcy smiled with genuine happiness and Elizabeth's heart was in her throat.

"I think I need a little air. I'm not used to drinking champagne." Elizabeth set down her glass and made a move to leave.

"May I escort you around the gardens? Some fresh air would be enjoyable now." Mr. Darcy set down his own glass, and offered his arm. Elizabeth took it hesitantly. She was not sure of her heart, but there was no way to refuse him without being rude, even if she wanted to do so… which she was very sure she didn't.

They strolled in silence, Elizabeth gratefully breathing in the summer air and trying to clear her muddled thoughts and the breathlessness she was sure was from the champagne. Mr. Darcy was simply grateful that Elizabeth was on his arm and they were walking together. Mr. Bennet had noticed their conservation and exit to the garden together, smiling, before turning his attention back to his eldest, now Mrs. Charles Bingley.

"Your family seems well." Mr. Darcy ventured, after awhile.

"Very well. Jane told me that you confessed to Charles. I was surprised, but so happy. They deserve their happiness." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I've thought about your words. I am mortified that I did not act like a gentleman to you. Can you forgive me?" Mr. Darcy couldn't make eye contact with her.

"I wouldn't have accepted your offer of a stroll if I had not already." Elizabeth blushed shyly.

"What I wouldn't give to begin our acquaintance again."

"I— I am content with the past. I would not be who I am today without it." Elizabeth professed, standing a little straighter and holding her chin high.

"That is a good philosophy."

"I also try to remember the past only when it gives pleasure, yet not forget it entirely either."

"Sounds a little precarious of a position to maintain" Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"It is not so difficult. I keep the lessons in mind, not the painful memories that brought them on." Elizabeth returned.

"A worthy effort" Mr. Darcy smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

"Will you be in Hertfordshire long?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I will be closing the Netherfield tomorrow for Charles, as he and _his wife_ will be leaving on their honeymoon trip. I am then heading to London to escort my sister to Pemberly for the summer." Mr. Darcy replied.

"Would you like to stay at Longbourn tonight, to give the couple some privacy?" Elizabeth offered.

"That is most gracious of you… I think I would enjoy that, as would Charles." Mr. Darcy smiled then let out a short laugh.

"My father will be most pleased to have your expertise at the chess board." Elizabeth grinned.

"And here I was hoping I could challenge you, Miss Elizabeth."

"I think there may be time enough for more than one game." Elizabeth grinned slyly as they arrived back at the door into Netherfield. "I think the breakfast is very nearly over, you should inform your valet to pack a valise for the night at Longbourn. I don't want Jane to wait longer than she has to!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Is that so?"

"I know it wasn't proper but Mama's talk made Jane so nervous, and Charlotte and I talked with her after we'd all gone to bed, and Charlotte told us about her experiences being married… and Jane loves Charles so…" Elizabeth blushed furiously, unable to look Mr. Darcy in the eye.

"They say curiosity killed the cat" Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" Elizabeth retorted and then was absolutely mortified at her words, to which Darcy broke out in a hearty laugh. She turned to quickly retreat into the house.

"Miss Elizabeth, for the sake of propriety, I will refrain from commenting." He took her free hand as she reached for the door handle, and raised it to his lips, eyes eyes on hers, when she turned to look at him. Elizabeth's blushed deepened but was pleased nonetheless and rushed into the house, finding a secluded spot to regain her composure.

Mr and Mrs Bennet were thrilled at Elizabeth inviting Mr. Darcy to stay at Longbourn for the evening, to give the couple time together before their trip. As Elizabeth predicted, Mr. Bennet immediately challenged Darcy to chess, and she followed up with a game of her own against their guest, the focus on the game allowing her to forget the earlier mortification she felt in her impertinent reply to him. The afternoon and evening were passed pleasantly. Mr. Darcy found that he rather enjoyed the company of the family, finding the youngest much more sedate and pleased with herself than he remembered, and the middle sister, Mary, had improved at her playing on the pianoforte. In the evening, Elizabeth granted a performance of her own at the pianoforte at the request of Mr. Darcy. After everyone had retired, Elizabeth, lonely in her bed without Jane, went to the rose garden with the handkerchief that Mr. Darcy had given her. Unbeknownst to her, Mr. Darcy watched her from his guest room window, with a feeling he knew which handkerchief she held so gently, gazing at now and again.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I got a few comments about Elizabeth being OOC from previously— she is growing as a character and completely unprepared to deal with actually liking someone/having them like her back (I mean, I remember me at her age and also when I had my first crush reciprocated. I was an utter fool, as many are in love). She's witty and impertinent, and like all humans, sometimes says dumb things that she regrets immediately afterwards because it ended up meaning something entirely different than in her head. I had alluded that she was a little drunk on the champagne, which totally increases the likelihood of saying something dumb._

 _As for Elizabeth's reaction to Wickham's advances, it is completely normal and rational even for a strong and confident woman to be shocked and disgusted into non movement/reaction. Many of us like to think we'd kick some serious ass if confronted, but based on my own experiences and experiences of those I know, as well as the wonderful information on the internet, I wanted to portray the frequent reality of how that even if you think you may react one way, it may not actually happen. It is not a weakness, as I have Lydia point out. No woman should ever be shamed for it, fictional or not. /steps off soapbox._

 _Anyways, it's time for Derbyshire! Thank you all for your comments and encouragement— I'm pleased with how the story is coming together!_

* * *

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she and her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner set off in the carriage for their trip. Having her cousins in the house was very rewarding, but also tiring— her attention constantly being divided between ensuring estate affairs would be taken care of for the next several weeks, Mary in charge of Master duties, and Lydia in charge of Mistress duties. While her sisters managed the Gardiner children quite well, with the amount of silliness under the roof made her understand her father's need for the solitude of his library better than ever. Elizabeth found herself seeking solitude in there with her father, broken by occasional conversation. One conversation was about Kitty, who had been invited to join Colonel Forster's wife in Brighton, where the militia was now stationed, as her particular friend. Mr. Bennet saw no harm in it, wanting to encourage Kitty to make her own friends and find her place now that Lydia had branched off. Elizabeth was quite wary, thinking that she might be foolish with all of the officers about.

"You know, Elizabeth, she's always wanted to be a soldier. When I was teaching her how to fence when she was younger, she often said so— she thought it was monstrously unfair that she could not be one, as she was female." Mr. Bennet chuckled.

"It doesn't stop her from flirting with them and being silly!" Elizabeth retorted. "Papa, I just don't think any good can come of her visiting Brighton and being in constant company of the militia. There isn't much by way of salary to support a wife, or make use of the refinements we've instilled. She'd likely marry down."

"I think we can afford more than one love match in this household. Your sister, Mrs. Bingley married quite well. If my daughters are happy, then I am happy. If they are cross, they are sure to make me so." Mr. Bennet said teasingly.

"If you say so, Papa. I just worry for her. I want her to be happy too— and I worry that she would not be so as an officer's wife. The initial appeal may wear off and then she would be quite stuck with the situation." Elizabeth mused.

"So all the more reason for her to go under the protection of the Colonel as a friend to his wife, to see for herself what the life entails." Mr. Bennet finished, having reached his conclusion. "Kitty will be allowed to go to Brighton."

It was not until the carriage was well underway on their pleasure trip that Elizabeth spoke up about the invitation she'd received.

"Aunt, when we get to Lambton, we should seek out Pemberly. Mr. Darcy has invited us to call." Elizabeth confessed to her aunt once they were well underway. The first stop on their trip was to be where her aunt grew up, Lambton, which was not five miles from Pemberly.

"He did? What a happy surprise! You'd mentioned meeting him in your letters, Elizabeth, but I was under the impression you thought him most disagreeable." Mrs Gardiner replied.

"He can be most infuriating, but then again, my own tongue and wit gets me into trouble as well. I cannot fault him for what I am already guilty of— we have come to enjoy our debates. I saw him again when I was visiting Hunsford, and he stood up with Charles Bingley at Jane's wedding." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, that does sound much like his reputation from Lambton. A great debater, if you could only get him to talk. Proud and dignified, and always generous. His family was always involved with the town and ensuring prosperity." Mrs. Gardiner related from memory.

"Capital! From what my wife has said, the grounds are perfect for walking and it will be a grand addition in our trip." Mr. Gardiner grinned. "Does Mr Darcy fish perchance?"

"I am not sure Uncle. We can ask when we call. Perhaps you can persuade him to enjoy your favorite pastime. You both like shared solitude and quiet." Elizabeth smiled.

"You seem to know the young Mr. Darcy very well Elizabeth." Mrs. Gardiner noted slyly.

"He accompanied Mr. Bingley on calls when Charles was courting Jane. Mr. Darcy is an avid chess player, and found a good opponent in Papa— who was thrilled to have a new challenger." Elizabeth explained.

"We will definitely be sure to call upon Pemberly when we have settled in Lambton." Her Uncle smiled at her. They spent much of the day listening to Mrs. Gardiner reminiscing about Derbyshire, and Elizabeth talking over estate matters. The trip to Derbyshire took five days, as they frequently stopped and enjoyed walks and the beautiful views of the countryside as they progressed north. They settled at the Rose & Crown Inn in Lambton, and called upon Pemberly the day after. To Elizabeth's surprise and slight horror, when they applied at the house, the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, informed them Mr. Darcy was away.

"Away? Oh dear, I thought he would have returned home by now. He asked me to call on him while we were in Hertfordshire. My sister married Mr. Charles Bingley." Elizabeth fretted.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy was quite pleased to stand up with Mr. Bingley. He had just arrived in London before a family emergency called him to Kent. He should be home tomorrow, but if you would like, there are public areas of the grounds and house should you like a tour. I will inform Mr. Darcy of your call, and am sure he will return it promptly."

"Family emergency in Kent? Oh I do hope Lady Catherine is okay." Elizabeth asked wide-eyed.

"Alas, it was his cousin who passed. We were all quite sorry to hear of it." Mrs. Reynolds said.

"The Colonel? How sad, what a lively gentleman, very jovial." Elizabeth murmured.

"It was his other cousin, Miss Anne. She'd been declining for so long, it was no surprise, but Lady Catherine has been quite distraught, right after her parson's death too." Mrs. Reynolds clarified.

"That was my cousin. I helped nurse him before his death. My dear friend Charlotte is his widow." Elizabeth frowned slightly.

"Quite unfortunate. Would you still enjoy a tour?" Mrs. Reynolds offered.

"We would enjoy that very much, thank you." Mrs. Gardiner interjected, before Elizabeth could refuse. Mrs. Gardiner was fascinated by the house and grounds, and was very keen on viewing them. Elizabeth was of two minds, thinking that it was right to accept the offer, but her heart wishing that it was not taking place in the absence of Mr. Darcy himself. She felt like it was almost prying, even if tours were offered to the public. Having been overruled, Elizabeth did find herself enjoying the tour immensely, awed by the lovely furnishings of high quality but with the most exquisite taste, unlike his aunt Lady Catherine's taste in furnishings, which was opulent and rich to almost tastelessness. The portraits and miniatures gave her pause, particularly when asked by her own aunt if the likeness of Mr. Darcy was a true one.

"Yes, I do believe it is a true likeness. Though no painter can quite capture a sharp wit." Elizabeth smiled, though it faltered slightly seeing George Wickham's miniature, a possession of the old Mr. Darcy that kept it's place as nothing in the current room had been altered in the years that young Mr. Darcy had been Master of Pemberly. They toured many rooms, seeing the formal dining room, second sitting room, the music room, and others, before stepping out into the gardens.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to wander some of the paths alone, gaining some much needed solitude after viewing the home of the man who proposed to her, and had somehow changed every expectation she had of her life. The mere thought of being mistress of this estate was both exhilarating and overwhelming, given the vastness of the grounds and house— so much more grand than she'd imagined. She started when she heard a voice.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Mr Darcy called, striding up to her. He'd arrived home and brought his horse to the stable, when a stable hand informed him a family was touring the house. He went to enter by a less obtrusive door by the gardens to avoid the tour, only to be surprised that it was none other than the object of his affections, Elizabeth Bennet.

"Mr. Darcy! We did not expect to see you— your housekeeper said—" Elizabeth looked up, slightly flustered.

"I only just arrived. My sister and Colonel Fitzwilliam are a few hours behind me. I wanted to attend some matters with the steward."

"We were offered a tour since you were not home and my Aunt was just so eager to see." Elizabeth mumbled, casting her eyes away, that dreaded feeling of prying into his life and being caught in the act rising up in her.

"I must go, but do stay and enjoy the grounds." Mr. Darcy bowed and was off, leaving Elizabeth feeling quite silly for not having better composure.

"Elizabeth Bennet, what is the matter with you? You're acting like Kitty." She muttered angrily to herself before rejoining her Aunt and Uncle, to take a walk around the lake, a distance of a few miles.

As the were rounding the lakeside on the return trip, Elizabeth thought she saw Mr. Darcy striding across the lawns towards them. Surely, she thought, he would not be of mind to meet them. The path turned, shadowed by a grove of trees, and when they appeared on the other side, Mr. Darcy had just about caught them up.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth. I'm so glad you are still here, enjoying the grounds." Mr. Darcy smiled grandly at them. "Would you introduce me to your friends?"

Elizabeth smiled, pleased that he would take her aunt and uncle for people of fashion, rather than the family that he confessed in Hunsford to be disdainful.

"Yes, sir, this is my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, of London." Elizabeth introduced them, and Mr. Darcy concealed his surprise, thinking indeed that she was accompanied by friends and not family. He easily slipped into conversation with Mr Gardiner about fishing and the grounds, while Elizabeth and her Aunt walked together. An invitation was issued for Mr. Gardiner to come fish, with bait and tackle provided, whenever he chose. After another quarter mile, Mrs. Gardiner, who is not a great walker, found that she needed the additional support of her husband's arm, and Mr. Darcy walked alongside Elizabeth, the two of them outpacing the others.

"Miss Elizabeth, how do you like my home?" Mr. Darcy asked, a note of hope in his voice.

"It's beautiful, and the grounds are as magnificent as you lead me to believe." Elizabeth answered shyly.

"Would it be too much to ask that you and your family stay here? Your hospitality towards me in Hertfordshire should be repaid in kind." Mr. Darcy smiled.

"That would be for mine Uncle to decide, but I think he would be quite amendable to that."

"Wonderful. I would very much like you to meet my sister, as she is quite eager to meet you." Mr Darcy continued. Elizabeth could only nod in agreement, blushing prettily at the idea that Mr. Darcy wanted to introduce her to his own sister. They walked on towards the house, chatting amiably.

"Mr. Darcy, I was ever so sorry to hear of your family emergency in Kent." Elizabeth ventured.

"Yes, Anne has been sickly all of her life. It was no great shock, but her mother is devastated. And angry with me." Mr. Darcy noted.

"Angry with you? Why ever for?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"My aunt has had it in her head that I would marry Anne, and that it was planned from the cradle. Never mind I'm a few years older than Anne, and neither my mother nor father ever said anything about it. Now that Anne passed, my aunt believes I 'should have married the girl when I had the chance.'" Mr. Darcy sighed.

"How very sad." Elizabeth said.

"She decided I was no longer to be the presumptive heir, and instead has decided to declare Colonel Fitzwilliam the heir. It is not a huge loss to me, with the estates and grounds I already manage, and my cousin now has an estate of his own as his elder brother is to inherit his father's title and lands." Mr. Darcy continued, smiling.

"That is very generous of you to say. And what happy news for the Colonel, though through an unhappy means." Elizabeth smiled tentatively.

"Yes, his fortune includes my Aunt moving into the dowager house, as she feels she cannot bear the main house without missing her husband and now the loss of her daughter as well. Hopefully he will be able to take estate matters into hand, as I no longer see it as my duty to oversee them, though the Colonel assisted."

"I'm sure he will learn very well from you." Elizabeth smiled as they reached the house and carriage, awaiting to take Elizabeth and her family back into Lambton.

"Would you care to take refreshment in the house?" Mr. Darcy offered.

"No thank you, I am alright." Elizabeth declined, and they continued talking until Mr. and Mrs Gardiner caught up. They too, declined refreshment, but Mr. Gardiner happily accepted the hospitality of staying at Pemberly while they were in the area on behalf of his party. They would arrive tomorrow, after sorting their affairs at the Inn and in town. The afternoon was spent busily, Elizabeth overseeing the repacking of their trunks, and applying to the innkeep for any mail to be forwarded on to Pemberly. Her aunt and uncle visited with old friends of her aunt's, and Elizabeth was glad to have the solitude of the afternoon to think over Pemberly and her own feelings on Mr. Darcy.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I am so so sorry this took so long to write/post. I know what I wanted to happen, but this chapter is proved difficult and the longer it was left, the harder it became to write! I'm hoping that I've been able to get past that block and can hopefully finish up this story. Shout out to 123justme for not giving up on this story! I therefore dedicate this chapter to them.  
_

* * *

Elizabeth was quite giddy as the carriage pulled up mid morning with her Aunt, Uncle and their trunks. She was to stay at this most magnificent home. She was to meet Mr. Darcy's sister. And most of all, she would be spending time with Mr. Darcy himself. So unused to the feelings coursing through her and their strength, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but at least was able to maintain her composure though her happiness was evident.

They alighted from the carriage, and Mr. Darcy, his sister and the Colonel were all there to greet them.

"Georgiana, I would like to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, of Hertfordshire. Miss Elizabeth, this is my sister." Mr. Darcy held out his hand to assist Elizabeth from the carriage and immediately steered her towards his sister. Georgiana Darcy was just six and ten, but already showing signs of being tall with the potential for more— her height was already that of Elizabeth's, though built in a more willowy, sylph-like fashion. What Elizabeth noted was that instead of the arrogance and pride she had been warned about, Miss Darcy was exceedingly, painfully shy.

"Miss Darcy, it is truly wonderful to meet you." Elizabeth smiled warmly at the girl who seemed to want to shrink into herself, but couldn't with her brother at her side.

"Miss Elizabeth, my brother has said such lovely and kind things about you." Miss Darcy said slowly and quietly, measuring out each word.

"And about you as well. He always has nothing but the highest praise for his dearest sister. It is easy to see why." Elizabeth replied, wondering how she'd be able to put this shy girl at ease. Georgiana blushed crimson and looked at her brother.

"Of course I give the highest praise for you, sweet sister." Mr. Darcy enveloped his sister in a light hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which did nothing to ease her embarrassment.

"I did hear from many how skilled you are at the pianoforte, hopefully you will be so kind as to play a piece while I am here." Elizabeth's genuine words started to put Georgiana at ease.

"I do love playing. I would love to play for you, but only if you play for me. My brother has said your playing brings him much pleasure." Georgiana gave her a rare smile.

"I'm sure he exaggerated on my skills, I do not play very well." It was Elizabeth's turn to blush.

"But my brother only speaks the truth!" Georgiana cried.

"You are a lovely player Miss Elizabeth. May I say what a pleasure it is to see you again." Colonel Fitzwilliam cut in smoothly.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, it is so kind of you to say that. I'm happy to see you again." Elizabeth blushed slightly more, before turning to her Aunt and Uncle.

"May I introduce my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner of London? Aunt, Uncle, this is Colonel Fitzwiliam whom I met while in Kent, and Miss Darcy." Elizabeth cordially introduced them to the receiving party.

"So lovely to meet you all" Mrs Gardiner said warmly.

"A pleasure!" Mr. Gardiner replied.

"May I offer you some tea or refreshment? Luncheon should be served soon, but I find I'm always parched after carriage rides." Georgiana offered graciously, trying to remember her duties as hostess.

"That would be most welcome" Elizabeth nodded, looking at her Aunt and Uncle, who also nodded. The party disappeared into the the magnificently grand house.

After tea and luncheon, the newly arrived guests were shown to their rooms, to settle in and have a moment to themselves before rejoining in the parlor for pleasant company. Elizabeth was shown into a grand room, done in yellows. It had it's own private washroom, and to her great surprise, on the writing desk was a bundle and a note written in a beautiful, steady hand.

 _Miss Elizabeth,_  
 _I was not sure if you would have brought riding clothes on your journey, so I took the liberty of providing some. It is not amiss for myself and my guests to go riding at dawn, caring for our own horses. I would be happy to give you a tour of the stables so you can select a horse and saddle to use during your stay._

 _Your Humble Servant,_  
 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth read the note over several times before opening the package wrapped in brown paper. She found a pair of riding breeches and a linen shirt, as well as a cap— almost a match to what she had been wearing when she first met Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley on horseback while surveying potential property currently belonging to Netherfield. Checking she was alone and would be undisturbed, she quickly divested herself of her dress and tried on the riding outfit. The shirt was slightly large and the pants were close enough to her size that she could comfortably wear them while riding. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered that Mr. Darcy could guess her size so well, or insulted for his assumption. She was grateful for the implied invitation for a early morning ride, one that she'd missed dearly since leaving Longbourn and that the stable hands would not be around to see her act improperly.

The afternoon and evening were spent most pleasantly. The Colonel regaled them with funny stories from the militia, from which he just resigned his post to take over Rosings Park. Georgiana played the pianoforte, and Elizabeth joined her for a duet. Elizabeth's favorite part was early afternoon when a walk of the gardens was suggested, and Mr. Darcy offered to show Elizabeth the stables, which was accepted eagerly. Speaking in hushed tones, they selected a saddle for any early morning rides. With the stable master, they selected a horse and side saddle that would suit Elizabeth quite well, with Mr. Darcy assuring her privately on the way back to join the others, that the horse was trained in both styles of riding. It became an unspoken understanding that they would ride at dawn the next morning.

Dawn could not come soon enough for Elizabeth. Staying at Pemberly was an experience. She'd never had a personal maid assigned to her, and while an adjustment, Elizabeth was finding that she didn't mind the maid's soft ministrations to her hair, brushing it to a soft wonder, prepping for and then putting in the curling rags that would give her hair joyful, bountiful ringlet curls she loved having. Waking at dawn was habit for Elizabeth, who got her work started early on so that she could finish chores early and enjoy the rest of the day. Putting on her borrowed riding outfit and tucking her hair into the cap, she met Mr. Darcy at the stables at first light.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm glad you could join me. Shall we ride?" Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth into the stables, where they prepared their horses and set out. They rode mostly in silence, taking in the grounds of Pemberly as the first rays of light woke up the morning. It was not a long ride, but for Elizabeth, it was incredibly relaxing. She spotted several paths she wanted to explore on foot, and several more were pointed out by Mr. Darcy with note that his sister preferred these walks, and would be happy to show her. All too soon, the pair were back at the stables, rubbing down the horses and Elizabeth shooed back into the house by Darcy so she wouldn't be seen, with the promise he'd take care of the horses.

Elizabeth hurried back to her room, glad for the exhilaration of a morning ride and not having to ride sidesaddle at that. Once in her guest room, she washed and dressed for the day, and then busied herself with a book until it was time for breakfast. The meal was jovial and happy, with everyone glad of their plans for the day— Mr. Darcy suggesting to his sister to take Miss Elizabeth on some of her favorite walks, while proposing that the gentlemen enjoy some fishing on the grounds, as the streams were excellent this time of year for the activity. The meal was almost over when the housekeeper Mrs Reynolds bustled in, a little out of breath.

"An express for Miss Bennet. A rider just came from the village, forwarded on by the Inn." Elizabeth took the proffered envelope, with a worried look. She opened it, read it quickly and gasped before dashing out the door. Everyone shared surprised looks and Darcy was most of the way out of his seat after her.

"Please finish; I shall see to what ails Miss Elizabeth." He announced, settling the rest of the group into quiet unease. The Gardiners were unsure what the letter held, but could only surmise Elizabeth's presence was needed immediately elsewhere.

Darcy's train of thought followed similarly, so he first looked for Elizabeth in her rooms.

"Miss Elizabeth," he knocked loudly on the door. "Miss Elizabeth, is everything all right? Can I be of service?" Darcy was surprised when Elizabeth flung open the door to her rooms, and motioned for him to enter the private sitting room afforded to her in the suite, leaving the outer door open for some semblance of propriety though it was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Miss Elizabeth—" Darcy began but stopped short, seeing through the open door to her chambers that Elizabeth had pulled out the riding clothes he'd provided for her, and was starting to pack a small valise that could easily fit into a saddle bag.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, there is something you could assist me with. I need to leave immediately, and I don't have time to ride by coach. My sister Kitty sent me an express from Brighton that she'd spotted Wickham and was preparing to go after him herself, thinking any sight of a red coat would send him running." Elizabeth barely stopped the packing she was doing, only to thrust the express she'd received to Darcy.

"Brighton? Mrs. Forster's guest…" Darcy read and nearly dropped the letter. "Is she mad? Why write you and not your father?"

"Kitty always wanted to be a soldier, and Father taught her fencing until he couldn't, and by then Mama thought it an unseemly past time at her age, despite that I was taking over the estate. I had no idea that Lt. Denny had been giving her fencing lessons out of her pin money, and that she and Lydia's trips to town were really to meet with Denny and Thomas Stewart! I can only thank the stars that they were chaperoned, but to go behind my back like that!" Elizabeth made an angry, frustrated noise as she stuffed a hastily rolled up dress into the valise and snapped it shut. She looked into Darcy's eyes, her own full of fear and anger.

"She wrote me because I own Longborn. I've been the de facto head of house since Papa's accident. I'm also the farthest away to stop her." Elizabeth sighed, sitting down in a chair in the sitting room where Darcy stood.

"What can I do, Miss Elizabeth? Anything I can offer, it is yours." Mr Darcy offered.

"I—I need to borrow a horse and saddle. And the riding clothes, if I may. I must go to my sister at once before she gets herself into trouble. An express will only get there the same time I would. I can only pray that Kitty will not act immediately and in too much haste. Knowing her she's made it into some sort of fantastical story like the ones we used to make up tell each other." Elizabeth sighed again, rubbing a spot on her forehead trying to dispel her anger and frustration with her sister.

"I will accompany you. And I'm sure the Colonel will as well. If your uncle joins us, would your Aunt stay to look after my sister? I'm afraid with our sudden departure, it would frighten her and I'd be pleased to know she was with a chaperone of excellent quality." Darcy looked at Elizabeth, watching for her response— a slight relaxation in her bearing.

"Yes, my Aunt would be most obliged to stay with your sister. She would be happy to be of some service, with you and the Colonel assisting us." Elizabeth breathed out, glad that she wouldn't be alone on this foray headlong into danger.

"I would be quite remiss if I were to acquiesce to your going alone, and your uncle would be quite angry with me should I have assisted you in it." Darcy smiled, gaining a weak one in reply from Elizabeth.

"Now, Miss Elizabeth, I believe we must act with great haste— I'll send word to the stables to saddle and prepare my best horses. If you'd like to update your Uncle and Aunt, I'll brief Fitzwilliam and let my sister know that something important has come up, calling us away. If you could not tell her of Wickham, I would be grateful." Darcy waited for Elizabeth's nod and the two of them went their separate ways to prepare in haste for the 200 mile journey to Brighton.

Elizabeth found her Aunt and Uncle waiting worriedly in the private sitting room within their own suite.

"Aunt, Uncle— I've had some news from Kitty and must go immediately to her in Brighton where she's summering with Colonel Forster's wife. Uncle, I need you to accompany me; Mr Darcy has volunteered himself and Colonel Fitzwilliam to ride with us. Aunt, Mr Darcy has asked me if you would kindly see after his sister in our absence." Elizabeth stated to them. Knowing the sort of child Kitty had been and why she would have sent an express to Elizabeth rather than her father, her Aunt and Uncle readily agreed, and began to pack a small bundle of essentials for Mr. Gardiner to take with him on the journey.

"Mr Darcy sent word to the stables— we ride immediately." Elizabeth called as she went back to her room, and quickly changed into the riding clothes she'd laid on the bed. She washed her face and hands, taking away any lingering trace of femininity, before tucking her curls into the cap. She was tying the laces of her riding boots when her uncle stopped at her door.

"It's been a few years since I've caught you in that sort of get-up, Elizabeth" her uncle chuckled.

"Mr. Darcy was kind enough to provide it for me, having met me on an early morning ride in Hertfordshire." Elizabeth blushed.

"I'm glad that Mr. Darcy approves of your proclivities, dear." Mr Gardiner kissed her forehead.

"I would never have ridden like this anywhere but Longbourn had Mr. Darcy not—" Elizabeth dropped off, realizing she was about to reveal the secret morning ride.

"Provided them, yes dear. I'm well aware of your morals about how a young lady should act. Now what was it that you didn't want my wife to know about Kitty? That has three men and you, dearest Elizabeth, about to ride like demons across the country?" Elizabeth sighed as her uncle correctly deduced the situation.

"Kitty has found out that a man wanted for court-martial is hiding near Brighton, near where she is staying with a friend for the summer. He is not known to be dangerous and Kitty did have the sense of mind to express someone, even if it was the one family member farthest away from her to retrieve her. We should probably post an express, though, to Papa so he knows at least and someone is going after her." Elizabeth straightened up, having finished her lacing.

A knock sounded at the sitting open sitting room door, which framed Mr Darcy and the Colonel.

"Ready to ride? We can exchange horses at posting inns when necessary. We might even be able to make 60 or 70 miles in a day. A little over two days of hard ride and we'll be in Brighton to look for your sister." Darcy explained.

"Yes, let's go." Elizabeth and her uncle stood, with Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam following.

"I dare say, Cousin, I am glad she has more than one sister." Fitzwilliam chuckled to Darcy who looked at him curiously.

"I can see why you wanted to marry her. I can only hope this sister is more like Elizabeth, as you described her other sister that Bingley wed as all things genteel and kind." Fitzwilliam smirked.

"Is that so? Well, I can't say I knew that Miss Kitty was interested in fencing and had always wanted to be a soldier, but I wasn't paying much attention to her." Darcy laughed quietly at his cousin's surprised and pleased expression.

As the group neared the stables, Elizabeth quickly fell in place with the group of men, hoping that she would be mistaken for a visiting lad of some sort. If the stablemen noticed anything was amiss with the group, they wisely kept to themselves, the horses tacked and saddlebags packed with some bread and cheese from the kitchens, as well as whatever each rider took with them. All were dressed for hard riding, though Elizabeth did note that the Colonel had taken his saber with them, and the men were equipped with pistols. With a final check, they were off, dust billowing behind the four riders as they made way for Brighton.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: There was a question about the use of pistols during this time period and rest assured, single shot hand guns and the term 'pistol' were both around during this time frame._

* * *

The first day saw them change horses at twice posting inns. During the change over, when Darcy had to negotiate with the stable master, Elizabeth's uncle applied the innkeeper for a quill and ink, and paid for paper for Elizabeth to write an urgent letter to her father, which her uncle asked to be posted with the post-boy to come through. It was late when they stopped in the evening at another posting inn, where Darcy this time negotiated fresh horses for the morning as well as rooms for the night. At dawn they awoke and took hearty breakfast before getting back onto the horses and riding. Pressing ever harder, the group managed to surpass the speed of stagecoach, particularly since they were able to negotiate fresh horses every 20-30 miles. They changed horses four times that day, riding even farther than they'd hoped and stopping just 50 miles from Brighton. One last day of hard riding would find them in Brighton by the evening.

Their arrival in Brighton was not unwelcome, particularly by Colonel Forster who'd sent an express to Longbourn only the prior day when Kitty had gone missing in the morning along with his saber and pistol. She left a note that thanked them for their generosity and that the saber and pistol would be returned forthwith, after Kitty finished with a 'delicate mission'. Settling into the Forster's temporary household, Elizabeth was able to take a well deserved bath while the men settled into an inn. During dinner at the Forster's with Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam and her uncle, Elizabeth now dressed in a freshly ironed frock from her valise, told of the express she'd received three days prior in Derbyshire.

"It's a miracle you got here so quickly then!" Colonel Forster laughed jovially.

"It was hard riding and negotiating fresh horses along the way, thanks to my good Cousin and his silver." Colonel Fitzwilliam gave a nod to Darcy who had, as with company he did not know, become quite recalcitrant with his words.

"I am truly sorry for my sister's abhorrent behavior; we are aware of her seeking to apprehend Mr. Wickham, and while mine Uncle and I will be retrieving my sister and taking her back to Longbourn, Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam are quite keen on taking up what my sister undertook. We agree that any sight of a red coat would send Mr. Wickham back into hiding. We all would like him brought to justice, for his many wrongs." Elizabeth said, sipping at her wine. She was grateful that the hospitality that had been extended to her— be it out of guilt for 'losing' her sister as Mrs. Forster called it, or just the genuine nicety of the family. Elizabeth also noted they too, were kind enough not to speak of her strange attire when she'd arrived, despite she was first mistaken as a rider (though they weren't sure how an express could arrive at and rider be dispatched from Longbourn in the time elapsed). Mrs. Forster was first to realize that Elizabeth was who she said she was, having heard from Kitty in confidence about her strange home life that she adored, and the older sister who made everything seem possible.

"As long as Miss Kitty is safe, and both my regimental saber and pistol returned, I'll be quite relieved." Colonel Foster admitted, while Fitzwilliam nearly choked on his own wine in surprise.

"She took your saber and pistol?" Fitzwilliam asked, with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Indeed she did. Though if she can use them is unlikely." Colonel Foster returned to his wine, trying not to feel reprimanded by the retired Colonel of a more esteemed branch of the military, and of an esteemed family.

"She can." Elizabeth stated, much to everyone's surprise. Apparently all pretense of the Bennets living a normal and modest life at Longbourn was abandoned in light of Kitty's disappearance. At the surprised looks, Elizabeth elaborated on how Lt. Denny continued the fencing lessons her father began as a childhood lark when Kitty had insisted she wanted to be a soldier, and that she wouldn't have been surprised if Denny had also taught Kitty to fire a pistol as well. She did note that their sister Lydia and a neighboring lad Thomas Stewart chaperoned these lessons.

"Denny, now he is a good chap— I am surprised he'd give lessons to your sister, chaperoned or not." Forster commented.

"Lt Denny is from Meryton, and Longbourn is close by. Our family has known him since he was a boy on the Stewart farm. My youngest sister Lydia has formed an understanding with the younger Stewart son, so I'm not completely surprised the four of them found ways to be in each other's company. Lessons provided a reason for Denny to be there, and chaperoning provided Lydia's reason, though they always told me they were going in to town. More than likely they were in an empty field at the Stewart farm" Elizabeth sighed.

"That does make a bit more sense." Forster admitted, while Fitzwilliam nodded in appreciation of Kitty.

"At least she isn't unprotected; Wickham won't know what hit him if she does catch him up." Fitzwilliam chortled, earning a glare from Elizabeth.

"It is highly improper of her and these actions might as well force her into ruin." Elizabeth seethed, but was soothed by a her uncle's hand on her arm.

"Now Elizabeth, all is not lost. Mr.— Colonel Fitzwilliam is just appreciative of Kitty's finer qualities and zeal for life." Mr. Gardiner said. Elizabeth didn't snort in response but dearly wanted to, instead settling for rolling her eyes.

"'Tis true, Miss Elizabeth. My cousin is in great admiration of your sister." Mr. Darcy spoke up, with a hint of mischief.

"And what is there not to be admired? A woman who can handle a saber and pistol? Perhaps a bit improper by some, but I personally find it fascinating." Colonel Fitzwilliam declared. Elizabeth merely glared at her plate and continued eating.

"Well, I dare say we'll need an early night tonight. Forster, is there any place you think that Wickham may hide himself? A nearby village that the Mrs and Miss Kitty may have visited recently?" Colonel Fitzwilliam changed the subject to hopefully spare himself Elizabeth's ire. She clearly was quite malcontent over her sister's choices in activities, though Fitzwilliam didn't see much difference in riding in men's clothing and being able to handle men's weapons. He found the Bennet sisters as intriguing as his cousin did.

"There's the small village of Hove, only about 100 residents and two miles from here. I believe my wife and Miss Kitty went there a week ago to take in the coastline and admire their church." Colonel Forster answered.

"That is a good place as any for a start." Fitzwilliam nodded.

After dinner, the party went their separate ways after planning to meet at first light to search for Kitty. Elizabeth retired to her room after a quick wash, falling deeply asleep after the hard riding of the last several days. She was glad she wasn't cut out from seeking her sister, but Colonel Fitzwilliam was taking the lead, with Darcy as his second. As soon as her sister was found, Elizabeth was to take her away immediately, first to stop at the Forster's to return the weapons and then on a stagecoach to return home. The maids made quick work that evening during and after dinner to pack Kitty's things up into her traveling trunks. She was exceptionally grateful to whichever maid had her riding garments cleaned immediately, as they were almost dry and hanging in her room, ready for the early morning start.

It was about 10 o'clock in the morning the next day when they found Kitty, who had been around Hove after a bit of discrete questioning. The locals were not surprised to see the young woman walking along the coast, and coming back to the village to buy bread and cheese daily. It was on one of these trips that Elizabeth spotted her sister and immediately dismounted and ran to her, meeting up a little ways outside the village.

"Kitty! What a relief it is to find you, well too!" Elizabeth cried, hugging her sister.

"Lizzy! What on Earth are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Derbyshire by now!" Kitty huffed but was secretly glad for the tight hug her sister gave her. "And you're wearing your riding clothes in public!"

"I've ridden hard for days to get to you, before you did something rash and stupid, silly girl. I thought Lydia had the monopoly on being silly, but you went behind my back!" Elizabeth scolded, as the rest of the party joined them, her uncle leading her horse.

"I take it, this is the infamous Miss Kitty then?" Colonel Fitzwilliam grinned.

"Yes, it is. Hale and whole, thank goodness. Kitty, this is one of the extremely kind gentlemen who accompanied me from Derbyshire, Colonel Fitzwilliam of the Regulars." Elizabeth introduced, wanting to laugh as Kitty's eye's widened. "Colonel, this is my very infamous sister, Miss Katherine Bennet." Fitzwilliam laughed, dismounted his horse and swooped into a bow.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Katherine." Fitzwilliam kissed her hand, to which Kitty giggled. "Here I was hoping to rescue a fair maiden, and while we have found the fair maiden, it seems little rescue has been needed." The colonel's words made Kitty blush.

"And you remember Mr Darcy, Kitty. Now that we've found you, we shall give our leave and have our Uncle accompany us back home. After we stop at the Forster's to apologize." Elizabeth cut in, not wanting to encourage either of them.

"I must thank you both then, Mr Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam." Kitty demurred. "I have spied Mr. Wickham, but have been unable to get any closer to him, as he's been hiring himself out where he can. The village has been much obliged for his help, and he had been working in Brighton as a day laborer until the militia arrived for summer quarters. I haven't been able to track down where he's been sleeping."

"Fine work, Miss Katherine. Darcy and I will take care of Wickham from here. He won't slip away from us; he will be served justice for his wrongs." Colonel Fitztwilliam declared.

"That he will." Mr Darcy agreed darkly.

"We shall walk back to Brighton as it is so close. Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, I thank you both for your assistance. I welcome you to Longbourn at any time, and you are free to stop over on your journey home." Elizabeth was saddened to part ways from the gentlemen; one cannot help but grow intensely fond of those who would risk saddle sores and submit to such hard riding as they had in the previous days.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. That is most kind of you. I'm sure we shall meet again." Mr Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, who blushed slightly.

"Indeed, Miss Elizabeth. We will be sure to call after we are finished with the blackguard here. Miss Katherine, it has been an honor." Colonel Fitzwilliam bowed slightly, and mounted his horse again. The two rode off, seeking Wickham and any homesteads that may have hired his services. Kitty looked after them longingly, which Elizabeth noticed.

"Kitty, you've certainly done it this time. How am I ever going to explain this? Papa knows— though thank goodness he should have received my express before Colonel Forster's. Speaking of which, where is the saber and pistol you took? We must return them!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Oh, the pistol's right here, in my bag, and the saber I stowed in the shepherd's hut where I've been staying. It was abandoned, so I made that my headquarters." Kitty blushed again, this time out of embarrassment.

"Tell me where it is, niece, and I shall fetch it. You and your sister, I'm sure, will need time to talk." Mr Gardiner cut in. Kitty gave the directions and he rode off, leaving the two sisters with Elizabeth's horse.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry, but I just had to try to bring him to justice! I knew if I told Colonel Forster, he'd send out the red coats to try to suss him out, and Mr. Wickham would get away again. No one even suspected me, and Mr. Wickham never noticed me whatsoever." Kitty pleaded with Elizabeth as they began to walk back to Brighton with the horse.

"Kitty, love, it's been a nightmare since I received that express from you. What did you think I would do? Of course I was going to come after you. I didn't expect Mr. Darcy or the Colonel to come, but I knew Uncle Gardiner would. Aunt is with Mr. Darcy's sister, chaperoning her. The poor girl is six and ten and you, Kitty, have given her quite a fright! Her brother and cousin rapidly leaving with two guests!" Elizabeth huffed, but took Kitty's hand in hers.

"You've got to think ahead, Kitty. Yes, Mr. Wickham is a cad and a criminal, but what about you and your safety? Or of your reputation? Three days and no one knew where you were! It's enough to ruin a woman's reputation, Kitty." Elizabeth sighed and squeezed Kitty's hand.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." Kitty replied in a meek voice.

"We'll figure out something." Elizabeth said.


End file.
